La lista Traviesa
by Yarely Potter
Summary: La siempre buena, Hermione Granger, tiene dos listas de peticiones para Navidad. Una apta para todo público... y una privada.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

La siempre buena, Hermione Granger, tiene dos listas de peticiones para Navidad. Una apta para todo público... y una privada, que es demasiado caliente para poder manejarla. Justo al principio de ésta están sus fantasias salvajes y perversas acerca de sus mejores amigos y socios de negocios, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Además del hecho de que ambos son chicos de póster, han estado ahí para ella en las buenas, en las malas y al tener el corazón roto por un novio infiel.

¿Y qué si sus chicos nunca se enteraban que eran los protagonistas de sus sueños más ardientes? En su mundo de fantasía, su corazón nunca será pisoteado de nuevo.

Draco y Harry están bastante seguros de que Hermione nunca quiso enviar por correo electrónico una lista de algunos de sus deseos más atrevidos. En particular,el que aprieta sus pantalones... ella quiere un trío. Con ellos. Aunque la han amado durante años, hicieron un pacto para mantener a Hermione fuera de sus límites, con el fin de proteger su amistad. Ahora, todas las apuestas están hechas. Y el intento de darle todo lo que desea, y más, está en camino.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno**_

No había duda al respecto. Harry Potter eran los orgullosos propietarios de los mejores culos en el condado de Devon. No, los mejores en el estado entero de Londres.

Limpiándose mentalmente la baba imaginaria de su barbilla, Hermione Granger alejó la mirada de los traseros apretados de los dos hombres en cuestión, y miró fijamente los recibos amontonados en su escritorio. Desafortunadamente, esas increíbles partes traseras pertenecían a sus socios de negocios y mejores amigos. De acuerdo, y, maldita sea, también a las estrellas frecuentes de sus más sensuales fantasías. Lo que sólo hacía que su desesperada necesidad de concentración fuera más difícil y necesaria.

—Hey, Herms. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es el mejor ángulo?

El profundo tono de la voz de Harry logró quitar su concentración de los datos que había estado ingresando en la hoja de cálculo electrónica. En lugar de un par de traseros firmes, ella se encontró con la visual igualmente tentadora de sus anchos y musculosos pechos, uno cubierto con una Henley deportiva de color azul marino y el otro con una camisa de franela de color verde oscuro. Ambos hombres usaban pantalones vaqueros ese día, por lo que era muy fácil notar las protuberancias intrigantes detrás de sus braguetas. No era el ángulo al que Harry se había referido, aunque sin duda era fantástico.

Con sus mejillas sonrojándose, ella cambió su escrutinio a la pintura de terciopelo de Elvis que Draco y Harry habían colocado concienzudamente en la pared al lado de su oficina. Esa cosa hortera era su premio de consolación por haberse acobardado de cantar "Like a Virgin" en la noche de karaoke mientras iba arreglada al estilo Madonna. Como si hubiera habido alguna posibilidad en el infierno que eso ocurriera.

Lo que significaba que estaba atrapada con Elvis. De por vida. O hasta que la maldita pintura pereciera por cortesía de un misterioso accidente. Ella trasladó su mirada hacia las sonrisas petulantes de Draco y Harry y apretó sus dientes.

—Se dan cuenta de que tengo dos muñecos de vudú en mi cajón que tienen sorprendentes parecidos con los dos, ¿no?

Harry rió.

—Dudo que haya espacio para más alfileres.

—Confía en mí, voy a hacer espacio.

Su carcajada sincera explotó sin rastro de arrepentimiento, Harry rodeó a Draco y abrió la puerta de su oficina. El bullicioso ruido del bar se precipitó dentro de la pequeña habitación antes que Harry saliera y cerrara la puerta, sellando la algarabía. Draco continuó preocupándose por la pintura de Elvis, obviamente queriendo asegurarse de que tenía la mejor vista posible desde su escritorio.

Idiota.

A pesar de su enfado, su mirada se demoró un poco más de lo necesario en la amplia extensión de su espalda. Aunque ahora estaba cubierta con franela, la había visto un montón de veces gloriosamente desnuda. Había sido aquel verano, hacía tres años, cuando él y Harry habían trabajado todo el mes de agosto en su casa, instalando la nueva terraza. Ella se había ahorrado una pequeña fortuna al no tener la necesidad de pagar a un contratista, pero su cordura y libido apenas habían sobrevivido a la vista constante de Harry y Draco justo fuera de la puerta mosquitera, con sus torsos, brillando de sudor por el calor implacable .

Su vibrador se había quemado por el uso de un montón de pilas en esas cuatro semanas. Si sumaba el coste, probablemente_habría_ sido más barato pagarle a un carpintero.

Draco se apartó de la pintura y metió los pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Bueno, creo que se ve jodidamente_chic_, nena.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—_No_ acabas de decir_chic_.

—Estoy tratando de mantener el espíritu de los años sesenta y el tema de Elvis. —Él sacudió su pelvis en una interpretación del Rey.

Su boca se secó. Mierda, esas caderas debían estar prohibidas. Retorciéndose en su asiento, ella frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada a la pintura de terciopelo.

—Esa cosa feísima debe seguir el ejemplo de Elvis y salir del edificio.

—No va a suceder, dulce. Y en caso de que estés cocinando un plan maligno en esa cabecita tuya, Harry y yo le pagamos extra al artista para utilizar tela y pinturas retardantes anti llamas.

Maldita sea. La conocían demasiado bien.

Con su sonrisa astuta, Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y estiró sus largas piernas.

La tela descolorida se ajustaba sobre sus poderosos muslos, ahuecando ese paquete impresionante entre sus piernas. Tragando saliva, intentó recordar lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo en lugar de comerse con los ojos la entrepierna de su mejor amigo. Oh sí. Registrar los recibos de la noche anterior.

Se arrastró por la pila y comenzó a agregar las cifras en la hoja de cálculo. Durante todo el tiempo,estuvo híper consciente de Draco perezosamente tendido a menos de un metro y medio de ella. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué tenía que decidir aparcar su magnífico trasero en su oficina cuando su medidor de calentura parecía estar siempre en el punto más alto? Estaba a punto de hacerle esa misma pregunta, bueno, excepto la última parte, obviamente, cuando recordó las decoraciones de Navidad ocupando la mayor parte de la oficina suya y de Harry. Normalmente, el árbol artificial y las hojas perennes y guirnaldas estarían en el restaurante y no escondidos en una de las oficinas, pero con la gran juerga de la Fiesta de la Playa este fin de semana, cada centímetro de la barra había sido decorada con la temática de la festividad tropical.

Maldita sea. Estaba atascada con Draco y sus hormonas reprimidas.

Tal vez no haber saltado en la piscina de citas de nuevo después del fiasco con Ron, su ex novio, no había sido tan inteligente. Frunciendo el ceño, reflexionó sobre el triste estado de su vida sexual. Había pasado casi un año desde que había roto su compromiso tras enterarse que Ron se había acostado con la stripper de su despedida de soltero. En ese momento, ella había quedado devastada hasta el punto de no querer que su corazón volviera a pasar por la confusión de amar a alguien de nuevo. Se había tomado varios meses más para que su sexualidad volviera después de la contusión que había sufrido, pero aún así, ella no había estado dispuesta a confiar su cuerpo o su corazón a otro hombre. En cambio, había confiado en su fiel vibrador y se había conformado con los hombres de sus fantasías eróticas, Draco y Harry. Sólo que últimamente, sus fantasías la estaban molestando constantemente en los peores momentos, por lo que era difícil concentrarse en las tareas más mundanas.

Sí, esta obsesión con sus mejores amigos era patética. Y probablemente nada saludable.

La animada e increíblemente molesta apertura del compás de "Who let the dogs out?"3 sonó desde su teléfono móvil, al anunciar una llamada entrante de

Harry. Ella lanzó una mirada en dirección de Draco.

—¿Chicos su misión hoy es hacer que no pueda trabajar?

Draco levanto los hombros en un gesto negligente.

—Tal vez ya te echa de menos.

Ella resopló antes de volver su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Diez segundos después, su móvil sonó mientras un mensaje de texto entraba. Los dedos volaron sobre el teclado, le dio otra mirada furiosa a Draco y él se rió.

—¿Por qué soy el que obtiene la mirada malvada? Él es el que está molestándote.

—Probablemente porque_tú_ lo incitas a eso. —Siempre había sido así. Desde la escuela secundaria, no había un reto que Draco emitiera que Harry no se sintiera desafiado a asumir. Fue por esa misma razón, que los tres se hicieron amigos.

Cuando era adolescente, había sido torpe y tímida. Bueno, como adulta, no era

mucho mejor, pero al menos la ortodoncia eran historia. Durante su segundo año, a Draco se le había metido en su cabeza apostar que Harry no tenía las pelotas de ser el compañero del laboratorio de química de la más inteligente de los estudiantes en la clase.

Al ver cómo Harry siempre había tendido a ser el payaso de la clase, pensaba que los deberes no eran importantes, Draco se había justificado en su suposición de que ella le diría a Harry que no. Draco no había contado con que Harry le jugaría una mala pasada, ofreciéndole a ella diez dólares para ser su compañera.

Los tres se convirtieron en amigos poco después de eso. Había días en que todavía se preguntaba qué extraña alineación cósmica la había intercalado en medio de Harry y Draco, dos de los playboys más sexys y dotados para el sexo femenino.

Sus mejillas ardieron mientras la palabra_intercalada_ se precipitaba en su cerebro, provocando una serie de imágenes juguetonas y provocativas. No era la primera vez que su mente analizaba esa idea particular. Un trío caliente y perverso con sus mejores amigos era su fantasía más frecuente. Quién sabía cuántos orgasmos explosivos la habían hecho estremecer mientras se imaginaba a Harry enterrando sus bolas profundamente en su coño mientras la polla de

Draco bombeaba en su culo. O viceversa.

Sólo pensarlo era suficiente para hacer que su clítoris vibrara con anticipación. Ella ahogó un gemido y se movió en su silla, la suave lana de sus pantalones causaron una atormentadora fricción en sus muslos internos. El estado húmedo, pegajoso de sus bragas lanzó una ola caliente de vergüenza a través de ella. Oh Dios. Estaba empapada y al borde del orgasmo, mientras que uno de losprotagonistas de sus fantasías estaba sentado frente a ella, sin tener idea alguna de su situación.

La cercanía de Draco sólo añadió leña a su fuego. A pesar de que sabía que lo lamentaría, se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. Él se había recostado y apoyaba la cabeza en la parte superior del pequeño sofá de mezclilla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro relajado, pero ella no creía que estuviera dormido. Aunque probablemente, el cambio del último turno de anoche sin duda lo había alcanzado.

Por lo general, Luna, la gerente de la noche, cubría el cierre, pero un desagradable problema había puesto a la mujer fuera de servicio los últimos días.

Tomando ventaja del desconocimiento de Draco, Hermione absorbió su deliciosa masculinidad. La sombra oscura de su mandíbula fuerte. Había pasado unos días desde que se había afeitado. Ella lo amaba así, sexy, con un borde áspero. Aquí estaba el amante peligroso de sus sueños. El hombre que controlaba su cuerpo con una mirada ardiente y hacía que llegara al clímax con una sola orden ronca.

_Córrete._

Su clítoris hormigueó en respuesta al fantasmal susurro en su cabeza. Ella apretó los muslos, con el dolor aumentando. En su mente, las pestañas rubias de

Draco se abrían y su mirada ardiente encontraba la de ella. Sabía que él veía su necesidad al desnudo, su lucha por mantener el orgasmo que se avecinaba amenazadoramente. El brillo en sus ojos grises le informaban sobre lo improbable que era evitar lo inevitable. Por otra parte, él sería quien la empujaría sobre el borde.

Él se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su escritorio, su presencia abrumando sus sentidos, invadiendo su espacio. Su enfoque se quedó en los brotes apretados de sus pezones que asomaban debajo de su suéter antes de bajar hasta la V de sus muslos.

—¿Estás mojada, nena?

Ella trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero su mirada firme la mantuvo fija. No le permitía esconderse de él. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Muéstrame.

Cualquier persona podía entrar y verla. ¿Cómo podía exponerse, en toda la extensión de la palabra, a esa posibilidad? Una excitación ilícita corrió por sus venas y aceleró su pulso, haciéndola marearse y quedar sin aliento.

—Hazlo, Herms. Déjame ver lo mucho que me deseas. —La mano de Draco acarició el bulto impresionante alojado debajo de la bragueta de sus jeans.

No había forma en que ella pudiera negarse a él. O a sí misma. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se movían hacia abajo por su cremallera y lentamente revelaba la primera pulgada de su tanga de seda roja. Un gruñido satisfecho salió de Draco.

—Mi favorito.

Por eso lo usaba. Ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba la textura de la seda contra su piel. Y_él_ sabía lo mucho que ella amaba cuando tiraba de la tela ajustada entre los cachetes de su culo, usando la fricción atormentadora para burlarse de su clítoris y los labios vaginales, sabiendo que la adición de sus dedos presionando sobre el elástico agrupado contra su arrugado capullo rosa sería suficiente como para dispararla sobre el borde. Pero nunca era tan fácil con ella.

No, él era un maestro en prolongar su placer. Mantenerla suspendida en el precipicio del orgasmo durante interminables horas.

La tensión en su gran cuerpo y la promesa de sus ojos pecaminosos insinuó que ella tenía una larga noche por delante.

—Quítate los pantalones, Herms. Las bragas también.

—Pero…

—Ahora. —La firmeza de su tono la emocionó. Encontraría una forma deliciosa de castigarla por desobedecerlo. De eso estaba segura.

Ella osciló fuera de sus pantalones y su tanga. Draco se dejó caer en cuclillas y recogió su ropa interior. Hundió la nariz en la prenda e inhaló con un gemido lujurioso. El sonido, junto con la expresión de su rostro, hizo que su piel se ruborizara y le doliera el clítoris.

—Cristo, hueles jodidamente bien, Herms. Quiero lamerte toda. —Sus nudillos se ponían blancos mientras su agarre apretaba la seda escarlata. —Pero primero quiero verte jugar con ese pequeño bonito coño para mí.

Ella gimió y agarró el borde de su silla, girándola hacia un lado hasta que se enfrentó a él por completo. Él la puso más cerca para que su trasero descansara en el borde del cuero acolchado. Su palma cálida y callosa se deslizó a lo largo de sus muslos, negándose a tocar exactamente donde quería que lo hiciera.

Colocó sus rodillas sobre los brazos del sillón, abriéndose completamente a su mirada. El aire frío agitó toda su humedad. Una exuberante decadencia giró en espiral en su interior. Bajo la caliente y fija mirada de Draco, era libre de ser tan desinhibida como quisiera. No había torpeza, ni vergüenza. No había preocupación acerca de si pensaría menos de ella de lo que era.

Una diosa sexualmente vibrante.

La intensidad de sus ojos y el prominente tic en su mandíbula desterró sus siempre presentes dudas. También estaba la enorme erección tirando de la solapa de sus pantalones vaqueros a tomar en cuenta. Con el Draco de fantasía, ella nunca cuestionaba si él la deseaba. No, él la deseaba. Siempre. De cualquier manera, de _cada_ manera, él podía tenerla.

—Estás chorreando, nena. Y tu clítoris está todo hinchado y brillante. Creo que será mejor que lo frotes. Hazlo que se sienta bien para mí.

—Pero quiero que me lamas.

—Lo haré. Estoy planeando pasar toda la noche comiendo tu dulce coño.

Pero quiero que primero te toques el clítoris. Ponlo bonito y jugoso para mí. —Él alcanzó su mano y chupó su dedo índice en su boca, mojándolo. Ella no necesitaba lubricación adicional, pero el roce de su lengua y la raspadura leve de sus dientes estaba más allá de excitarla. Una nueva oleada de humedad goteó de su hendidura y se deslizó hacia la grieta de su culo. Draco soltó su dedo y lo guió hacia su coño. Su clítoris palpitó, rogando por su tacto, pero omitió el botón exigente y rozó los resbaladizos pliegues de sus labios, jugando consigo misma. Y Draco. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, su enfoque demandante se pegó a sus movimientos. Ondulado sus caderas, arrastró su dedo más arriba en incrementos lentos. Ella flotaba justo debajo del manojo tembloroso de nervios, esperando, estirando el tormento. Draco se lamió los labios, su erección engrosándose.

Incapaz de negárselo un segundo más, acarició su clítoris. El contacto disparó una corriente eléctrica de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sacudirse.

Un gemido se coló entre sus labios.

—Ooh.

La atención de Draco subió rápidamente hasta su cara. Su mirada se trabó con la de ella.

—Dime lo que sientes.

Ella sabía que preguntaría. Con Draco todo se trataba siempre de los detalles.

—Mi clítoris está húmedo y resbaladizo.

— ¿Está palpitando debajo de tu dedo?

—Todavía no. Pronto.

—Juega con él con golpes pequeños. —Un zumbido hambriento de placer retumbó en el pecho Draco cuando ella accedió a su petición. —Te gusta, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Me gusta más tu lengua en mí. O tu polla. Dentro de mí.

Una sonrisa sexy, conocedora curvó una de las comisuras de la boca de Draco.

—Tal vez. Pero los dos sabemos lo que te gusta más.

Trató de apartar la vista de su mirada oscura y seductora, pero estaba atrapada.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta, Herms?

—T… tú. Follándome.

— ¿Dónde?

—En mi culo. —Ella se mordió el labio.

— ¿Que está haciendo Harry mientras estoy follando tú culo? ¿Mirando?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él está con nosotros. Llenando mi coño.

—Eso es correcto. Estamos follándote juntos, nena. La forma en que siempre ha estado destinado a ser. Nuestras pollas están golpeando dentro de ti, empapadas con tus jugos.

Un gemido estrangulado fue arrancado de su garganta, el primer latido corriendo a través de su clítoris.

—Vamos a hacer que te corras, Herms. Tan jodidamente fuerte.

El teléfono de Hermione interrumpió de nuevo. Ella se sacudió sobresaltada, rompiendo su fantasía._Mierda_. Su aliento agitado salía de sus pulmones en cortos jadeos, ella bajó la vista a su regazo, un poco temerosa de encontrar su mano hundida entre sus piernas. Se sintió aliviada al notar que no era así. Mortificándose lo suficiente al haber estado masturbándose mentalmente en el trabajo. ¿Y si hubiera estado dándose placer en la realidad? Ella se habría arrastrado debajo de la mesa y no saldría hasta la próxima semana, sobre todo si Draco hubiera abierto los ojos y se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

Al recordar la presencia de su amante de fantasías, desvió su atención hacia el sofá. Todavía estaba en su pose relajada, y el inconfundible sonido de unos ronquidos suaves lo proclamaba como dormido.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros.

Su móvil sonó de nuevo, anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto. No había ningún misterio en cuanto a quién era el remitente. Sofocando un suspiro, tomó el irritante dispositivo de su bolso y echó un vistazo a las palabras escritas en la pantalla.

_¿Por__qué __no __me __estás __rescatando?_

Saltó al mensaje anterior.

_Cho __me __tiene __acorralado __en __el __bar_.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Cho Chang era sólo una entre un largo desfile de mujeres que había caído en la cama de Harry, pero la mujer había demostrado estar menos dispuesta a dejarlo como las demás, y, en consecuencia, había caído en el hábito de acosarlo en el trabajo. Aunque no era exactamente una fan de Cho, Harry era un chico grande. Deja que se haga cargo de sus propios malditos problemas. Marcó una rápida respuesta.

_Ocupada __en __este __momento_.

Casi de inmediato, la respuesta de Harry hizo ping de nuevo.

_Voy __a __hacer __lo __que __quieras .__Solo.__Trae. __Tu. __Culo. __Aquí._

¿Todo lo que quisiera? Su coño se puso aún más mojado mientras consideraba las posibilidades. Sí, no era muy probable. Ella miró la pared antes de escribir rápidamente su precio.

_Elvis.__Quiero __que __lo __destruyas_.

La respuesta de Harry tomó un poco más de tiempo en llegar esta vez.

_Draco __no __estará __de __acuerdo._

_Apesta __ser __tú,__entonces._

Una chispa de maldad la impulsó a agregar:

_Dale __a __Cho __un __beso __de __mi __parte._

Ella pulsó enviar. Antes de que incluso bajara el móvil a su escritorio, el mensaje de Harry cruzó por la pantalla.

_Bien.__Elvis __dice_ adiós

Oh, sí. La victoria tenía un dulce sabor. Ella se deslizó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un momento después salió dejando a Draco roncando y entró en la zona trasera del bar. A pesar de que técnicamente no era la hora feliz, el espacio ya estaba lleno de gente. Vio a Harry parado a través del pasillo, su sonrisa tensa mientras Cho pegaba su sexy cuerpo de gatita contra él. Guau, no había exagerado acerca de estar arrinconado. Cho lo había arrinconado literalmente contra la pared.

La irritabilidad de Hermione se desvaneció. Chico grande o no, Harry había sido forzado a una situación insostenible. No podía hacer una escena delante de todos, y Cho lo sabía condenadamente bien.

Con la ira enrollándose en su estómago, Hermione cruzó la habitación. Mientras se acercaba, Harry miró en su dirección y le llamó la atención. El alivio se vertió a través de su hermoso rostro. Abriéndose paso a codazos hasta llegar a su lado, ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—He estado buscándote por todos lados. ¿Se te olvidó que se suponía que me ayudarías a buscar el casillero adicional de las botellas de cerveza Pilsner?

Harry tomó su señal con calma y, con un exceso de euforia, se dio una palmada en la frente e hizo una mueca.

—Maldita sea, así es. Lo siento.

Santa mierda, eso era una mala actuación. No era de extrañar que fuera expulsado del club de teatro. Y ella que siempre había asumido que era porque había sido capturado con el culo al desnudo en la sala de cambio de vestuario con Lavender Brown.

Ella movió un dedo en su dirección.

—Lo siento no va a arreglar las cosas, Potter. Estoy un poco cansada de estar constantemente cubriendo tu trasero.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como de platos. Al parecer, había leído entre líneas. Bueno. Tenía que aprender cómo manejar a sus mujeres mejor, o mantener su polla en sus pantalones de vez en cuando.

La sonrisa de Cho debería haber venido con una advertencia de congelación.

—Harry y yo estábamos en medio de una conversación. Tendrá que ayudarte más tarde.

Hermione parpadeó antes de entrecerrar los ojos. Oh, diablos no.

_La __perra_ no _me __acaba __de __socavar __en __mi __propio __maldito __restaurante._

—No, lo necesito ahora. —Sorprendentemente, se las arregló para mantener adecuado su nivel de voz y la calma.

Sacudiendo un largo mechón de pelo de color negro sobre su hombro,

Cho barrió a Hermione con una mirada desdeñosa.

—Por favor. Las dos sabemos por qué viniste trotando hasta aquí en realidad.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua de Hermione decir,_Sí,__para __salvar __a __mi __mejor __amigo __de __la __Stalkerella__6__._ Francamente, no le importaba si la verdad molestaba a Cho, pero al igual que Hermione, ella no quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario.

—Me temo que tendrás que iluminarme ahí.

—Todos hemos visto la forma en que babeas por Harry. Y por Draco. —La aguda risa de Cho induciría un dolor de cabeza más que una jaula llena de Pomeranians ladrando. —Como si tuvieras la más mínima oportunidad, cariño. Ni siquiera pudiste mantener la atención de tu novio por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

La cara de Hermione se puso caliente como el fuego antes de volverse helada.

Era una sensación extraña. Ella oyó débilmente el tono bajo de barítono de Harry, reprimiendo a Cho, pero las condenadas palabras ya estaban ahí, flotando en el aire como dardos envenenados.

—Sabes por qué se fue Ron, ¿no? Porque eres aburrida. Una mojigata que no sabe ni una cosa sobre cómo complacer a un hombre. O mantenerlo feliz. —La odiosa risa tintineante de Cho flotaba en el libre. — ¿O deberíamos decir mantenerlo _y __punto_?

Hermione no se molestó en corregir la declaración equivocada sobre quien era Ron. No importaba, y seguro como el infierno que a Cho no le importaba. Un ácido amargo se derramó en la barriga de Hermione, quemando su esófago. Ella tragó saliva, desesperada por mantenerlo abajo.

—Te dije que te callaras. Joder. —Los hermosos rasgos escarpados de Harry sostenían mucha ira cuando sus dedos se clavaron en el pálido azul cachemira que cubría los brazos de Cho. Los ojos de la mujer extremadamente maquillada se ampliaron. Obviamente nunca había experimentado toda la gama del temperamento de Harry.

Eso las convertía en dos. En los quince años que había conocido a Harry, Hermione no lo había visto enojarse de esa manera tampoco. Él siempre había sido el chico del eterno buen humor. Lleno de luz y de risas. En todos los sentidos, Harry era el polo opuesto de Draco. Él era bromista y dramático donde Draco emanaba una intensa tranquilidad.

Pero ahora, Harry parecía estar poniéndose en contacto con su alfa interior.

—Si alguna vez te escucho hablar a Hermione de esa manera otra vez, que alguien me ayude, porque no seré responsable de mis acciones. ¿_Comprendes?_

Cho tragó saliva antes de asentir vigorosamente.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido. Ahora, ¿te vas antes de que los guardias tengan que escoltarte fuera?

Con su labio inferior lleno hizo un mohín, Cho cerró los dedos alrededor del antebrazo de Harry.

—Pero yo vine hasta aquí específicamente a verte. Te he echado de menos, osito Brammy.

¿Osito Brammy?_Oh,__vomitaré._

—No voy a decir esto de nuevo. Ya no estamos juntos. No pierdas tu tiempo ni el mío. —Sin esperar respuesta de Cho, Harry empujó su hombro al pasar junto a ella y tomó a Hermione por el codo. La arrastró hacia la oficina de Draco y suya, con paso enérgico. Con las piernas más cortas, ella daba dos pasos para igualar uno de él, para mantener el ritmo. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y la siguió dentro del espacio reducido antes de fijar el bloqueo para garantizar su privacidad. El abrumador olor acre, del plástico verde y las piñas con clavos de canela flotaba a su alrededor. Harry pasó una mano a través de su cabello peinado en punta.

—Mierda. Hermione, lo siento. Cho es una idiota.

—No es tu culpa que ella sea una idiota. —Los dos sabían que no era por eso que se estaba disculpando, pero no se atrevía a reconocer la verdadera razón por la que su expresión parecía angustiada e incómoda.

Desafortunadamente, Harry no se sentía tan inclinado.

—Ella no sabe de qué demonios está hablando. Tú no eres aburrida. O una mojigata. Ron_es_ un idiota por lo que hizo.

—Lo sé.

Harry miró sus ojos, al parecer sin creerse del todo su afirmación.

—Hermione, eres una mujer deseable. Cualquier hombre con medio cerebro no haría nada para arruinar su futuro contigo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Ron tenía medio cerebro. Lástima que lo llevara alrededor de la cabeza equivocada. —Sin darle a Harry la oportunidad de expresar más perlas de sabiduría, se volvió hacia la puerta y forcejeó el bloqueo hasta abrirlo.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de rendirse a las lágrimas que picaban en el dorso de sus párpados.

—Herms…

Ella escapó de la oficina y selló el resto de las palabras de Harry al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Orando que nadie notara su temblor agudo, corrió hacia los baños.

* * *

3 Canción del grupo Baha Men. El grupo procede de las Bahamas y toca una versión moderna del

hip-hop llamada Junkanoo. Esta canción fue su mayor éxito, ganando hasta un Grammy en 2000

por "mejor grabación bailable".

4 Bimbettes: mujer que tiene un interés exagerado en su atractivo sexual.

6 Stalkerella: persona que está obsesionada con otra y la acosa constantemente.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Dos**_

—Voy a matar a esa maldita Cho.

Draco se frotó la somnolencia de los ojos mientras Harry le hacía muescas a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Hermione. Era un milagro que Harry no la hubiera golpeado, a juzgar por la forma en que sus nudillos estaban blancos en la perilla. Draco bostezó.

—¿Qué hizo la Barbie psicópata ahora?

—Sacó el tema de Ron. En frente de Hermione.

Draco se detuvo a medio estiramiento. Un gruñido se deslizó más allá de su garganta.

—Ella hizo,_¿qué_?

—Insinuó que el compromiso terminó porque Hermione era aburrida.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Negó con la cabeza. —Jesús, Cho es una estúpida. —No sabía que había visto Harry en ella. Bueno, aparte de las tetas enormes y las piernas que no conocían el significado de la palabra cerradas.

—No tendrás ningún argumento de mí en cuanto a eso. La eché y le dije que permaneciera alejada. Para siempre.

Draco asintió.

—¿Dónde está Herms?

—Se metió en el baño de mujeres. —Los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron.

—Parecía que estaba a segundos de llorar cuando salió corriendo alejándose de mí.

Draco juró por lo bajo. Era algo malditamente bueno que Cho hubiera seguido el consejo de Harry y no permaneciera cerca. Porque seguro como la mierda que no quería cruzarse en el camino de Draco en estos momentos.

Harry colocó su trasero en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Crees que deberíamos enviar a una de las camareras para comprobar a Herms?

Él encontró la mirada llena de incertidumbre agonizante en los ojos de Harry. Sin duda era un espejo de su propia expresión. Desesperado como estaba él de asegurarse que ella estaba bien, recordó el dolor que Hermione atravesó a raíz de su decisión de romper su compromiso. La mayor parte de la gente había sido amable y comprensiva con la situación. Pero también hubo quienes habían susurrado y reído a sus espaldas. Ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza en alto y pretender que esos malditos chismes no significaban nada. Pero él se había dado cuenta.

—No, vamos a darle un minuto. —No quería llamar la atención de algún fisgón ante la situación de Hermione si podía evitarlo.

Harry asintió solemnemente. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, con la tensión aumentando poco a poco con cada tic tac del reloj de pared ubicado cerca de la pintura de Elvis. La inquietud se filtró en las entrañas de Draco. ¿Qué pasaba si Hermione se había ido? Ella no estaba en condiciones de conducir, no con lo molesta que probablemente estaba. Miró hacia su escritorio y notó que su bolso estaba todavía en el suelo. Bueno, un problema resuelto. No podía ir a ningún sitio sin sus llaves.

Incluso mientras procesaba el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró en la oficina. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados._Hijo__de__puta_. Su pecho se apretó, se levantó de un salto y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sintió su lucha para mantener refrenadas sus lágrimas, pero finalmente un sollozo suave se le escapó, casi ahogado por la camisa. Moviendo sus palmas en círculos suaves a lo largo de su espalda, le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. Harry se acercó al otro lado de Hermione y le frotó los hombros temblorosos antes que también se inclinara y besara su sien.

Ella suspiró, aceptando su consuelo. Su mano se aferró a su cintura, y la otra se estiró para alcanzar a Harry. Ella se acurrucó cerca, sus pechos apoyándose contra el pecho de Draco. El delicioso aroma floral que siempre llevaba se aferraba a cada centímetro de ella. Incluso su pelo castano parecía estar imbuido de la esencia deliciosa que era Hermione. El aroma invadió sus sentidos, añadiendo su propia marca de tormento mientras se tambaleaba bajo la intoxicación embriagadora de ella.

Cristo, ¿existiría alguna vez una mujer que le afectara del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía? Lo dudaba. Dios sabía que había buscado durante todos esos años, tratando de encontrar otra que le curara de su obsesión con la mujer en sus brazos. Había encontrado un montón de participantes dispuestas y más que felices de calentar sus sábanas, pero ninguna de ellas hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido o lo dejara mareado, borracho de amor. Un millón de veces había querido hacer suya a Hermione, arriesgar su reclamo. Pero no podía.

Por el hombre que estaba frente a él. Harry.

Casi desde el momento en que ambos pusieron sus ojos en Hermione, ellos se habían enamorado con fuerza. Él y Harry sólo habían ido a los puños una vez.

Sucedió el día que finalmente confesaron sus sentimientos con respecto a Hermione.

Siendo joven y arrogante, Draco esperaba patear por completo el culo de Harry, a pesar de que su mejor amigo sostenía claramente la ventaja adicional de la altura y el músculo. Pero Harry no había retrocedido. Eso había enfurecido a Draco, hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón de la terquedad de Harry. Harry estaba tan loco por Hermione, que habría luchado hasta la muerte por ella. El conocimiento había obrado como una patada en las bolas. Para ambos.

No había manera alguna que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ser el mejor hombre y dar un paso a un lado. Lo que les quedaba era sólo una alternativa.

Ninguno de los dos podía tener a Hermione. No si querían que su amistad tuviera alguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

Asique durante los últimos quince años, Harry y Draco mantuvieron sus manos quietas. Y sufrieron el mayor caso de bolas azules conocido por la humanidad.

Algo que Draco conocía muy bien en este momento. Angulo sus caderas lejos de Hermione, no queriendo que notara el estado naciente de su erección.

Hijo de puta. Se sentía como una polla gigante, sin el doble sentido. Aquí estaba ella, devastada y llorando a moco tendido por ese idiota de su ex.

Definitivamente no era el momento ideal para que Draco luciera la madre de todas las erecciones. Echó un vistazo a Harry y se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo llevaba una sonrisa irónica. No había duda que estaba tratando con una situación similar y podría identificarse con Draco.

Hermione sorbió y pasó una mano por sus mejillas. Tan juvenil como era eso, Draco no pudo evitar el destello de satisfacción que le atravesó ante el conocimiento de que ella había soltado a Harry, pero no a él. Ella levantó la vista hacia Draco, esos hermosos ojos castanos que nadaban con los restos de sus lágrimas. Le tomó hasta la última gota de su control el no inclinarse y besarla. Apropiadamente. No un casto beso de sus labios sobre la corona de su cabeza, sino uno de esos con los que le devoraría la boca por completo. Esa boca deliciosa que había imaginado envuelta alrededor de su polla en innumerables ocasiones.

De alguna manera, ahogó su gemido antes que pudiera delatarlo. Era sin duda el mayor gilipollas vivo, deseando a Hermione de esa manera. Ella necesitaba su amistad y una buena dosis de consuelo. Su maldita polla tendría que quedarse como el infierno fuera de la ecuación.

Ella le acarició la cintura antes de revolverse entre él y Harry, y alejarse.

—Está bien, no tengo idea por qué dejé que esto me molestara. Ron es historia antigua, por amor de Dios.

Gracias a Dios por eso. Cuando él y Harry se habían enterado de lo que ese hijo de puta había hecho, le habían hecho una visita a Ron y le patearon el culo. El cabrón tenía suerte que no hicieran más que romper su nariz y dejarle algunos moretones en sus costillas, así como en su ego. Había sido muy tentador romperle las rodillas al bastardo por hacer llorar a Hermione. Estaba más allá de lo comprensible para Draco la razón de por qué cualquier hombre la engañaría.

Cristo, Hermione era un sueño húmedo caminante. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír, infiernos, _respirar_ y él por poco se volvía loco. Había protagonizado miles de sus atrevidas, dulces y nocturnas fantasías mientras yacía en la cama, su polla tan dura que podría clavar clavos. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera necesitaba acariciar su polla para que se disparara como un cañón. La imagen mental de Hermione montándolo, su coño húmedo deslizándose a lo largo de su longitud, siempre era suficiente para lograrlo.

Tampoco era estrictamente una cosa sexual. Infiernos, él podía manejar eso, aunque lo volviera loco y lo encendiera más a menudo de lo que quería. No, la parte realmente condenable era lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba de ella.

Aparte de Harry, no había nadie en este mundo de quien se sintiera tan cercano como de Hermione. A diferencia de sus dos mejores amigos, él no había sido criado en un hogar tradicional. Un padre abusivo le obligó a huir de su casa a una edad temprana. Los Servicios de Protección de Menores habían intervenido y lo habían llevado a varias casas de acogida hasta que un tío lejano lo cobijo cuando tenía diez años. La vida se volvió relativamente normal después de eso, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Harry y a Hermioneque realmente se sintió parte de una familia._Su_ familia.

Sí, probablemente era raro ver a sus dos mejores amigos ante esa luz, pero así era.

Convertirse en socios de negocios y entrar juntos en la compra del Dockside consolidó su vínculo como los tres_amigos_. El único modo posible en que su vida podría ser más feliz era si el corazón de Hermione le perteneciera.

Podía sentirse dolorido por algo más, pero tendría que estar contento con su amistad. Aunque fuera todo lo que alguna vez tendría, él seguía siendo un hombre jodidamente afortunado por tener eso. Sí, Ron era un tonto por destruir su futuro con Hermione. Y todo por un revolcón fácil con una cosa mejorada con silicona. El recordatorio del gilipollas trajo los pensamientos de Draco de vuelta a la fusión reciente con Hermione. Él la abrazó de nuevo y le masajeó la nuca.

—Sólo ha pasado un año, bebé. Muchos necesitan más tiempo que eso para sanar.

—Claro, si están llorando la pérdida de alguien.

—Tú... ¿extrañas a Ron? —_Por__favor,__Dios,__que __diga __que __no._ La idea de Hermione aún llevando una antorcha por ese imbécil le sentaba como un elefante sobre su pecho.

La cara de Hermione se arrugó en una forma adorable.

—De ninguna manera. Tuvo su oportunidad y falló por completo.

_Mis __sentimientos __exactos_. Francamente, nunca había pensado que Ron fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, para empezar. Claro, el tipo parecía decente, a primera vista, pero siempre había tenido algo que había contrariado a Draco. En un principio, había pensado que eran sus celos porque Ron tenía acceso sin restricciones a la cama de Hermione y a su corazón. Dos cosas que por derecho deberían pertenecer a Draco, maldita sea. Pero una vez que la noticia de la infidelidad de Ron se propagó, Draco se había dado cuenta de lo que le había estado molestando en su conciencia con respecto a Ron. El tipo nunca había mirado a Hermione con la luz del amor brillando en sus ojos, o como si fuera a morir mañana si se la quitaran.

Incluso cuando había estado recibiendo patadas en el culo por Harry y Draco, Ron no había detenido su patético lloriqueo para preguntar si Hermione estaba bien y sobreviviendo, de alguna manera, a la angustia que le había hecho pasar. Eso eranmalo en el libro de Draco. Un hombre que no pensaba en la mujer amada a través de ese tipo de dolor y confusión. Se suponía que él la apreciaba mucho. Golpearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Hermione se alejó de él de nuevo y jugueteó con la pulsera enganchada en su muñeca derecha. Fue un regalo que él y Harry le habían dado hacía varias navidades. Todos los años, trataban de superarse el uno al otro al dar con la pulsera perfecta para agregar a la colección. Harry había obtenido el más grande _ooh_ y_ah_ el año pasado eligiendo una tortuga de plata con chips de esmeralda insertados en su concha. Maldito idiota. Esta Navidad Draco tendría que sacar todos los registros si no quería quedar en el polvo.

Hermione dejó de revolverse y les ofreció a ambos una mirada vacilante.

—No se trata tanto de Ron como de la posibilidad que he perdido... mi encanto. Si es que lo tenía en primer lugar.

Él la miró parpadeando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella tragó saliva, los músculos de su garganta trabajando.

—Ta… tal vez Cho tiene razón. Sobre lo de ser aburrida.

Le tomó más fuerza de voluntad de la que juró poseía no perforar un agujero en la pared. O tirar a Hermione en sus brazos y cerrar su boca sobre la de ella, demostrarle sin palabras, y precisamente cuan malditamente ridícula había sido la declaración de Cho.

—Cariño, no hay manera en el infierno que seas aburrida en lo más mínimo.

—Tú eres mi amigo. Se supone que debes decir eso. —Ella dejó caer las manos con un suspiro resignado.

—No, lo digo porque es verdad.

Ella le dirigió su mirada patentada que siempre le dejaba saber cuando pensaba que estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso o terco.

—Creo que todos sabemos que nunca voy a ser confundida con una stripper.

_Oh __Jesús._ ¿De eso se trataba?

—Por favor, dime que no te estás comparando con una stripper en este momento, —él gruñó, furioso porque la confianza de Hermione hubiera sido minada a ese grado.

—No. Yo sé que no soy... tan sexy.

Él y Harry tosieron, al mismo tiempo, pero Harry fue el primero en recuperar

la voz.

—Herms, lo eres.

Ella entornó los ojos.

— ¿Hola? ¿No has oído lo que he dicho acerca de la cosa de ser amigo?

—Sólo porque seamos amigos no significa que no te encuentre sexy. —No había duda de la ronquera leve subyacente en la confesión de Harry.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada.

—Por favor, Harry. Todos hemos visto las mujeres con las que has salido.

Podrían ser supermodelos. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Sólo la visión de eso era suficiente para darle leña a Draco. —Mira esa stripper supermodelo como Stalkerella Cho. Estoy muy lejos de su liga.

—Sí, estás millas más allá de ella, —señaló Harry fuera rotundamente. —En otro universo, prácticamente.

Draco no podría estar más de acuerdo. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla. Draco intentó no dejar que los celos se lo comieran.

—Eres un buen amigo, —susurró Hermione a Harry antes de caer de nuevo sobre sus talones. Echó un vistazo a Draco. —Ambos lo son.

¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿cómo es que él no conseguía un maldito beso? Le envió a la desagradable sonrisa de Harry una mirada terca mientras Hermione se paseaba entre ellos.

—Pero la verdad es que no puedo seguir apoyándome en ustedes para aumentar mi caída confianza. Si quiero recuperar mi encanto, voy a tener que aceptarlo y... —respirando hondo, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se enfrentó a los dos, —...saltar a la piscina de las citas.

Draco podía sentir su corazón golpeando con un ritmo irregular. Hermione…

¿teniendo citas? ¿Con alguien que no fuera él? Apenas había sobrevivido a su compromiso con Ron. ¿Cómo diablos iba a soportar eso? Sin pensar conscientemente en ello, volvió la mirada para fijarla en Harry. Su mejor amigo tenía la misma mirada de pánico.

Oh sí. Ambos estaban jodidos.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

SALESIA

PrincesLynx

ximena

sjrodgers23


	4. Capítulo Tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Para momento en que finalmente se arrastró a su casa, Hermione estaba muerta sobre sus pies. Dejó caer el bolso sobre la mesa frontal y se encogió de hombros en su chaqueta de plumón. Después de colgar la ropa en el armario, hizo rodar sus hombros, tratando de aliviar las contracturas. Un vaso de vino sonaba espectacular en ese momento. Precisamente lo que necesitaba para ayudarla a relajarse y descansar por la noche.

Se quitó las botas de gamuza para la nieve y las dejó secar cerca de la rejilla de la calefacción antes de vagar hacia la cocina. Sirvió el Vino tinto en su vaso y bebió un sorbo, su mirada viajando por el paisaje austero al otro lado de la ventana.

Después romper su compromiso con Ron, había considerado brevemente poner su casa en venta y mudarse. Pero había tenido que considerar el restaurante, junto con su familia, y Harry y Draco.

Especialmente a Harry y Draco. La idea de dejarlos y sólo verlos de vez en cuando le había hecho tener calambres en el estómago hasta el punto que se había sentido mal físicamente cada vez que pensaba en ello. Incluso antes que hubieran comprado el Dockside tres años atrás, rara vez habían pasado más que unos pocos días sin verse los unos a los otros. Desde entonces, se habían vuelto inseparables.

Así que en vez de eso, se había quedado donde estaba, confundida.

Maldita sea, estaba harta de estar confundida. Ya era hora de comenzar a vivir de nuevo. Conseguir disfrutar y tener un poco de diversión. Y tal vez incluso un poco de sexo. Ella bebió otro sorbo y asintió.

Sí, eso es correcto. Voy a tener relaciones sexuales, maldita sea. Con una _persona_ real. —

Vació su vaso y lo rellenó de nuevo. Su cerebro estaba empezando a sentirse confuso. Probablemente no debería beber más.

_Eso __es __algo __que __una __persona __aburrida __pensaría_. El susurro burlándose en su cabeza fue suficiente para convencerla de sorber un par de tragos grandes de vino.

Una luz cálida se deslizó de manera constante a través de sus venas. Apretando su agarre sobre el vidrio, ella giró lejos del mostrador y viajó por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Incluso pondría un poco de acción contoneando sus caderas en su paseo. Lo más probable es que pareciera tonta y sin coordinación como un pato cojo, pero con nadie para juzgarla, le importaba poco. Colocó su copa de vino sobre la mesa de noche y se contoneó fuera de su ropa. Definitivamente era una noche de pijama de franela. Pero mientras alcanzaba su par favorito, el que tenía los canguros con el snowboard, la voz burlona flotó otra vez en su mente.

_Apuesto__a __que __Cho __no __usa __pijamas __que __tienen __ositos __en __ellos._

El pensamiento logró añadir una capa extra de ácido al vino dando vueltas en su estómago. A pesar de que trató de alejar las dudas, comenzaron a acumularse de nuevo. Se quedó mirando la ropa de franela en sus manos, su corazón volviéndose cada vez más pesado.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba tan lejos de ser sexy, que era ridículo. Los hombres no estaban interesados en las mujeres como ella, la chica promedio de la casa de al lado que era pasablemente bonita, pero nada para tirar cohetes. Querían el destello y el brillo de alguien como Cho. El tipo de chica que hacía que los hombres se detuvieran y causaban varias colisiones de coches cada vez que cruzaban una calle.

Con su estado de ánimo teniendo una inclinación empinada hacia abajo, Hermione se puso su pijama y se dejó caer en el borde de su cama. Más que nada, deseaba parecerse más a la mujer que retrataba en sus fantasías secretas._Esa_ Hermione era vigorosa y desinhibida. Tenía dos trozos masculinos magníficos llenado sus días y noches de placer indescriptible. Ellos pensaban que era hermosa. Una diosa del sexo digna de adoración. La Hermione de su fantasía haría cualquier cosa y se deleitaría de cada momento hedonista.

_¿Qué __haría __yo __si __fuera __ella?__Todo __el __tiempo.__¿No __sólo __en __mi __mente?_ Tomó la copa de vino y bebió un trago fortificante. ¿Tendría el coraje de dejar de lado sus temores, incluso si eso significaba exponer una parte de sí misma que la hacía sentirse vulnerable? Si estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo, ¿qué_haría_ ella?

Con esa pregunta intrigante girando en su mente, corrió al tocador y cogió su ordenador portátil. Demasiado a menudo trabajaba en las cuentas desde la comodidad de su cama. Sin duda, otra cosa que la gente aburrida hacía todo el tiempo.

Cortando ese pensamiento inútil, se acurrucó entre las almohadas y encendió el portátil. Con la luz de fondo de la pantalla dándole coraje en la oscuridad, abrió un nuevo documento y le puso formato para crear una lista con viñetas. Escribió el número uno y se quedó mirando el cursor parpadeando durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo de difícil puede ser? —Mucho, al parecer.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. En su lugar, una imagen de Harry destelló detrás de sus párpados.

_Sólo __porque __somos __amigos __no __significa __que __no __te __encuentre __sexy._ Esa vez, cuando lo dijo, la tiró en sus brazos y siguió la declaración con un beso de esos que fríen el cerebro. Además, estaba desnudo.

Diablos, esta era su fantasía. Si un semental insistía en que la ropa era opcional, ¿quién era ella para discutirlo?

—Sí, te encanta cuando estoy desnudo, ¿verdad, cariño?

Ella abrió los ojos. El Harry de fantasía estaba sentado junto a ella, usando nada más que una sonrisa. Pasó su mirada sobre la piel aterciopelada que se extendía sobre esos acres de músculos ondulantes antes de apuntarla hacia su polla erecta que hacía agua su boca. El eje rígido se engrosó ante su examen, sobresaliendo hacia ella a modo de invitación. Ella se lamió los labios.

—Mmm, ¿puedes culparme?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su portátil abierto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sus dedos se movieron en el teclado.

—Vas a pensar que es una tontería.

—De ninguna manera. —Él se acercó más y le acarició el costado de su cuello con la nariz. —Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

—E… es una lista. —Ella jadeó cuando la lengua de Harry comenzó a trazar lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Para hacer la compra?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. Era condenadamente difícil por la forma que estaba chupando el lóbulo de su oreja. Dios, sus habilidades orales eran extraordinarias y estaban fuera de este mundo.

—No exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tipo? —Deslizó su mano bajo el dobladillo de la blusa del pijama y le acarició su vientre. Dedos perversos coquetearon con la cinturilla elástica de sus pantalones.

Ella reprimió un gemido.

—Una... una... —Se estremeció cuando la otra mano fantasmal de Harry subió a lo largo de su caja torácica y ahuecó su pecho.

Su pulgar rozó su pezón.

—¿Una qué? —la apremió.

Le tomó un momento recordar lo que habían estado hablando.

—Una lista traviesa. —No tenía ni idea de dónde provenía la descripción, pero ahora que estaba por ahí... sí, sin dudas era adecuado.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Una lista traviesa? Suena como algo que haría yo. —Hizo rodar su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, haciéndola arquearse contra él. —

Entonces, ¿qué pusiste en ella?

—Na… nada todavía.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar.

—¿Después de toda la inspiración que Draco y yo te hemos dado?

—Supongo que no soy tan creativa como pensaba. —_Eso __es __porque __eres…_

Como si él hubiera percibido la voz negativa en su cabeza, Harry arrugó la blusa hacia arriba y se pegó a su otro pezón. Sus dientes encerraron la protuberancia sensible, manteniéndola como rehén a la voracidad de su lengua ágil.

Dios, el hombre sabía cómo utilizar ese órgano en particular. Bueno, él manejaba el que estaba ubicado en el sur con una habilidad increíble también.

Dejó de atormentarla por un segundo y la miró.

—Ponte a trabajar en esa lista.

—Pero…

—Ahora, Herms. O me detendré.

Maldición, sabía cómo jugar duro. Cogió de nuevo el portátil y lo colocó junto a ella.

—Número uno... —Ella meditó el punto mientras Harry regresaba a jugar con sus pezones. Una respuesta voló hacia ella, tan perfecta que la hizo jadear.

Bueno, el sonido también podría tener algo que ver con las cosas deliciosas que

Harry estaba haciendo con su boca. —Me gustaría cantar "Like a Virgin" en el karaoke.

Harry gruñó.

—¿Cómo diablos es eso algo travieso?

—Lo haría desnuda.

Un gruñido sexy retumbó contra su carne húmeda.

—_Joder_. Sí, tengo que admitir que eso es malditamente caliente.

—Número dos. —Ella se mordió la uña del pulgar, pensando. —Yo... me daré placer a mí misma.

Otra risa provino de Harry.

—Ya haces eso, querida. Mucho, por cierto.

—Agradable de ti señalar eso, —se quejó ella. —Y para tu información, tengo la intención de hacerlo esta vez delante de otra persona. —

_Mierda.__¿La __tengo?_

Pero era tan... travieso. Bueno, está bien. Ese era más o menos el punto. —Pasando a la tercera posición...

—¿Qué tal si dejas que alguien te ate y te folle? Tal vez incluso ponerte una venda en los ojos.

Su clítoris hormigueó ante la sugerencia de Harry. Había leído sobre los juegos de bondage en algunas de las novelas eróticas que amaba. Esas escenas nunca fracasaban en conseguir que sus jugos se escurrieran. Ella agitó los dedos a través del cabello de Harry.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que te mantenía cerca.

Él detuvo el banquete que se estaba dando con su pecho y deslizó una mirada humeante en su dirección.

—Mi mente sucia y brillante no es la única razón por la que me mantienes a tu alrededor. —Enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones del pijama y los hizo bajar. Después de arrojar la prenda arrugada a un lado, se colocó entre sus piernas, sus anchos hombros manteniendo sus muslos abiertos. Su cálido aliento sopló contra su coño empapado. — ¿El número cuatro?

—Sexo en un lugar público.

Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

—Valiente.

—¿Demasiado?

—Joder, no. Es correcto. —Su lengua apenas se deslizó a través de su clítoris. Ella se retorció, desesperada por más. Él se alejó, sus ojos de color verde burlándose. — ¿El número cinco?

—Me gustaría visitar ese club de sexo en el centro. El que piensan que no sé que tu y Draco han ido.

Su boca se abrió.

—¿Cómo diablos te enteraste?

—Los escuché a ti y a Draco hablando de él una vez. —Ella se ruborizó. —Me pregunté qué harían si me presentara allí.

Esos irises pecaminosos se oscurecieron.

—Los dos sabemos la respuesta a eso. Te arrojaría sobre mi hombro y te llevaría a una de las habitaciones privadas para poder enterrarme profundamente en tu coño por el resto de la noche.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—El siguiente… sexo anal.

—No te preocupes, yo le daría a ese culo dulce un montón de devoción también. —

Como para verificar su declaración, Harry agachó la cabeza y trazó la raya del culo con la lengua antes de bordear su apertura fruncida.

Su respiración se alojó en su garganta y las estrellas danzaron en su visión.

—Yo… yo me refería al número seis. No es que esto no sea bueno.

—Va doble para mí. Cariño. —Harry deslizo un dedo en su ano. —

¿Dejarías que un hombre te follara aquí?

—S… sí. Si me sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda con él.

La mirada fija de Harry se clavó en ella.

—¿Alguien más estará allí mientras este tipo está profundamente enterrado hasta sus bolas en tu culo apretado?

Ella sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Lo que él quería oír.

—Sí —dijo ella en un susurro.

—¿El número siete?

Ella tragó saliva, sus dedos temblando en el teclado. Más que cualquiera de las otras, ese punto la aterrorizaba. Una cosa era fantasear con ella. Al escribirlo, de alguna manera se haría real y la obligaría a abrir la puerta del armario de su más profunda y oscura fantasía.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Herms. —Otro de los dedos de Harry acariciaron el interior de su coño. Se movió en contra del movimiento de su compañero. —

Escribe las palabras y libérate.

Oh Dios. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Admitir la fantasía que la había estado sosteniendo durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar? Temblando, se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Palabras, sólo palabras. No significaban nada cuando ella era la única que las vería. Aspiró un profundo aliento y lo expulsó lentamente.

—Me gustaría tener un trío con Draco y Harry.

—Buena chica. —El dedo dentro de su coño se curvó contra el punto G y frotó con determinación. La boca de Harry se cerró alrededor de su clítoris y succionó con firmeza, exigiendo que pulsara. Él sabía exactamente lo que hacía falta para enviarla volando sobre el borde.

El orgasmo se estrelló contra ella, haciéndola temblar y jadear. Su coño y culo ordeñaron los dedos de Harry, mientras los temblores la mecían. Al mismo tiempo, Harry siguió devorándola. Hambrientos y lujuriosos gemidos vibraban contra su carne, diciéndole que él estaba tan excitado por su festín oral de amor, como ella lo estaba. Saber cuánto le gustaba bajar en ella sólo aumentaba su propio placer.

El clímax duró eternamente, y sin embargo, terminó demasiado pronto.

Para cuando volvió en sí, el Harry de fantasía había desaparecido, dejándola débil y saciada.

Y completamente sola.

Siempre se sentía sexualmente satisfecha después de una de sus sesiones en solitario. Esta noche no era la excepción. Pero esta vez, también se sintió vacía.

Tan impresionante como era la fantasía, nunca sería algo real. Tenía que luchar a brazo partido con eso.

Rodando sobre su lado, se quedó mirando la lista que había creado en su portátil. Ella comenzó a golpear el botón de eliminar, pero la voz burlona regresó a visitarla en su cabeza.

_Mojigata.__Eso __es__todo __lo __que __siempre __serás._

Apretando los dientes, Hermione pulsó Guardar. Sólo para demostrar que su verdugo interior la había etiquetado de manera equivocada, envió una copia del archivo a su correo electrónico del trabajo para poder agrandar la lista.

—Está bien. ¿Quién es la maldita mojigata ahora? —Una chispa de triunfo desterró su estado sombrío anterior, ella cerró la sesión y devolvió el portátil a su tocador antes de apagar las luces. Mientras subía de nuevo a la cama, una certeza cruzó por su mente.

Mañana será el primer día de una nueva y traviesa Hermione.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

littlevampireMajo

Kirtash

PrincesLynx

LylyanneBlack

Queen Scarlett

SALESIA 


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Harry se detuvo en su plaza de estacionamiento fuera de Dockside pocos segundos antes que el Ford de Draco se deslizara hasta detenerse en el aparcamiento adyacente. Sorprendentemente, Hermione aún no estaba allí. Por lo general, se les adelantaba al reloj cada mañana. Por otra parte, había tenido un mal día ayer. El recordatorio del papel que jugó Cho en eso hizo que Harry viese rojo de nuevo.

Sabía que parte de la razón por la que Cho había sido una perra insensible era porque siempre había sentido celos de la estrecha amistad que él y Hermione compartían. Una noche, cuando había llegado estúpidamente borracha, Cho había arrastrando acusaciones sobre que Hermione lo deseaba. Dios, si sólo Cho supiera la verdad. El único culpable de un importante caso de lujuria era él. Por Hermione.

A veces se preguntaba si no había cometido un gran error aceptando el pacto con Draco sobre mantener su distancia. Con la bomba que soltó Hermione ayer sobre comenzar a tener citas de nuevo, este calificaba como uno de esos momentos.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse al margen y no hacer todo lo posible para convencerla de que lo convirtiera en uno de sus candidatos elegibles?

Hubo más de una ocasión en la que había discutido la sabiduría de él y Draco, no sólo develar su corazón a Hermione y dejar que ella decidiera si podía verse a sí misma con uno de ellos. Sí, lo mataría si ella escogiera a Draco. Pero finalmente, algún día se sobrepondría, ¿verdad?

_Claro,__tal __vez __en __mi __próxima __vida_. Dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, abrió la puerta de su Toyota . Una ráfaga ártica golpeó el costado del vehículo, haciendo que la puerta traqueteara en su agarre. Preocupado por la ráfaga que podría decidir quitarle parte de su coche, trepó fuera y cerró la puerta. Llegó a la entrada del Dockside justo cuando Draco lo hacía. Harry metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Dejó que Draco se encargara de encender las luces en la sección principal del restaurante y fueron a ver las cosas en la cocina. El olor astringente del desinfectante y, el grado industrial de limpiador de pisos, anunciaban que el equipo de limpieza había pasado por allí y hecho su magia. Una nota estaba pegada en la puerta del refrigerador. Lo más probable es que fuera la lista de suministros de Dean, el jefe de cocina.

Harry caminó a grandes pasos hacia la nevera y tomó la nota. Él se la daría a Hermione para poder agregar los elementos a su lista de la compra semanal.

Recordar a Hermione hizo que sus pensamientos giraran nuevamente a su inflexión sobre volver a tener citas otra vez. Sí, querer mantenerla a salvo y fuera del alcance de un tío sin rostro ciertamente lo convertía en un bastardo egoísta. Se merecía que encontrara su final feliz.

Él deseaba como el infierno que fuera con él.

Su puño se apretó alrededor de la nota de Dean, y Harry caminó hacia la oficina que compartía con Draco. Las luces ya estaban encendidas y Dracoestaba ocupado sacando algunas cajas de adornos de su escritorio. Harry arrojó la lista en la parte superior de una pila de correo sin abrir y clavó los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco.

—No podemos dejar que lo haga.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

No era una sorpresa para Harry que Draco supiera exactamente a quién y a qué se había estado refiriendo. Cuando se trataba de Hermione, siempre habían compartido opiniones similares. Bueno, en su mayoría.

—Podemos muy bien decirle lo que sentimos.

Draco se volvió hacia él, sus ojos ardían y sus facciones lucían demacradas. Se veía como la mierda. Probablemente no había dormido ni un ápice anoche. Eso hacía que fueran dos. Draco golpeó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Brillante idea, Potter. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría tener que elegir entre sus dos mejores amigos. Suponiendo que ella deseara cualquiera de nuestros culos.

—Es cierto, pero, ¿y si termina saliendo con otro idiota como Ron? ¿Se supone que debemos permanecer a un lado y dejar que la lastimen de nuevo?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, evidentemente molesto por la pregunta.

—Sabes muy bien que habría cortado mi propio brazo antes de permitir que eso sucediera.

—Hay una opción más fácil, y menos drástica que eso.

—No vamos a hacerla elegir. —Draco enunció cada palabra con precisión mortal.

En el fondo de su mente, sabía que Draco tenía razón. No era justo imponer ese tipo de decisión sobre Hermione. Y él valoraba demasiado su amistad como para arriesgarse a perderla. Sin embargo, la idea de verla con otro hombre, alguien que no fuera _él,_ lo ponía enfermo en su interior.

—Me está matando, hombre.

—Lo sé.

Él bajó la mirada hacia Draco, sabiendo muy bien que la frustración angustiosa

en los ojos de su mejor amigo era igual a la suya propia.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Apoyar a Hermione. Estar allí para ella. —Draco se sentó en su silla y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Es lo que siempre hemos hecho y lo seguiremos haciendo.

Al no tener argumentos para eso, Harry despejó un camino hacia su propio escritorio y encendió su ordenador. Echó otro vistazo a Draco.

—Para lo que valga, si ella te eligiera, yo estaría de acuerdo con esto.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

A pesar de la pesadez en su corazón, Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, primero limpiaría el suelo con tu culo, pero sí, con el tiempo, llegaría a familiarizarme con eso.

Draco se quedó callado por un momento. Mirando hacia su teclado, sus cejas bajaron.

—Supongo que si tuviera que hacerme a un lado por alguien, preferiría que fueras tú. —Él jugueteó con su ratón. —

Pero no te vayas haciendo ninguna idea.

Nuestras trampas se quedan cerradas, ¿entendido?

—Joder, eres un terco idiota. —Gruñendo, Harry hizo clic en su icono de correo electrónico. Casi gimió al ver el número de mensajes nuevos esperando por él. — ¿Cómo es humanamente posible conseguir 200 nuevos correos electrónicos durante la noche?

Draco gruñó.

—Te apuesto veinte dólares a que la mitad de ellos son de sitios de pornografía en Internet.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Nah. Uso mi correo personal para esa mierda. —Volvió la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco. Volviendo su atención a la pantalla, Harry escudriñó la columna. —

Ah, mierda. Tal vez hablé demasiado pronto. Hay uno aquí que se llama La Lista Traviesa. —

Movió el cursor hasta el botón de eliminar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer clic en él, se dio cuenta de quién era el remitente. —Espera, no. Es de Hermione.

—¿Ella te envió algo que se llama La Lista Traviesa? —No había duda de la incredulidad en la voz de Draco.

—Sí. Parece que lo envió desde su dirección de origen. Debe ser una broma guarra o algo así.

—¿De _Hermione_?

Harry mentalmente reprodujo la reacción de ella ante una broma que él había hecho unos días atrás acerca de dos cazadores y un puercoespín.

—Está bien. Probablemente no. —Al no poder contener su curiosidad, abrió el archivo adjunto y esperó a que se descargara. Una vez que lo hizo y él leyó la primera línea, se atragantó con una tos atrofiada.

— ¿Qué? —Exigió Draco. — ¿_Es_ una broma sucia? De ninguna manera.

—Uh, no exactamente. —Parpadeando varias veces, Harry siguió a la siguiente línea numerada. Lo que vio hizo que su boca se secara más que el Sahara.

— ¿Qué._Mierda._ Es. Esto?

Las ruedas de la silla de Draco crujieron cuando se puso de pie.

—Obviamente tengo que echarle un vistazo a lo que sea que es.

Harry le dio un breve vistazo.

—Sí. Hazlo. —Para cuando Draco llegó a su lado, Harry había leído hasta el número cinco. La conmoción podría haber anestesiado su cerebro, pero su polla estaba dura como un maldito bate de béisbol. Después de unos segundos de silencio absorto, una colorida mala palabra surgió de Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada.

—¿En cuál estás?

—En el tres.

—Oh, sí. Ese es uno bueno. Pero espera hasta que llegues al... —Se interrumpió cuando de repente leyó su nombre y el de Draco en la parte inferior de la lista.

Su pulso se aceleró, concentró su atención en esa línea marcada en particular.

Le tomó tres veces leerlo para convencerse a sí mismo que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Una vez que la realidad se filtró en su cerebro, su corazón latió tan fuerte, que en realidad se sentía un poco mareado. Era tentador pellizcarse y comprobar que no estaba soñando. O atrapado en una dimensión alternativa. A su lado, Draco estaba congelado como una estatua. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que había terminado de leer toda la_lista_ también. Harry tragó. Fuerte.

—Ella quiere hacer un trío. Contigo y conmigo.

La mandíbula de Draco trabajó pero ninguna palabra brotó de ella. Se aclaró la garganta.

—No hay _ninguna_ maldita manera que Hermione enviara esto.

—Amigo, es de su correo electrónico personal.

—¿Un hacker?

Él le dio una mirada seca a Draco.

—¿Alguien que conozca nuestros nombres? ¿Por no hablar del club de sexo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo diablos sabe Hermione acerca de eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Maldita sea si lo sé.

Draco pasó los dedos por su pelo, su mano temblando.

—Estoy teniendo dificultades para asimilar todo esto en mi cabeza.

—Amigo, ya somos dos. —Él volvió su atención hacia el monitor. Era una locura, la idea que, durante todo el tiempo que él y Draco habían estado deseando a

Hermione , ella había pensado algunas ideas bastante subidas de tono por sí misma.

Con ellos. Mierda. Como una polilla atraída por el fuego, devoró visualmente la última línea de nuevo. Su polla se engrosó aún más.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

La mirada de Draco subió hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con: ¿_qué __vamos __a __hacer __al __respecto_? Nada, joder.

—Lo hemos hecho antes. Con esa mujer hace unos años en el club. —Sólo el recuerdo de la noche en cuestión hizo sacudir la polla de Harry contra su bragueta. Él había participado en algunos tríos antes de ese incidente, e incluso un tiempo después, pero ninguno de ellos llegó remotamente cerca de mecer su mundo como aquella noche. No es que fuera secretamente gay por Draco ni nada parecido.

Infiernos, manejar cualquier polla que no fuera la suya no era su idea de pasar un buen momento, pero no podía negar que compartir una mujer con Draco había sido alucinante.

—Eso es diferente. Ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado de esa mujer.

—Aún así, fue algo caliente y sorprendente.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Draco.

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Imagínate como sería con Hermione, ya que nosotros la amamos. Joder, sería algo fuera de este mundo.

—Ella no es sólo alguien con quien jugar.

Harry reprimió un gruñido.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? No estoy sugiriendo nada que, obviamente, ella no desea. —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el ordenador. La indecisión luchaba en los ojos de Draco. Harry sabía cuándo presionar para tener su ventaja. — ¿No ves lo que significa esto? Es nuestra oportunidad para que_ambos_ estemos con ella.

Ella no tendría que elegir.

—¿Estarías de verdad, de acuerdo, con que Hermione nos follara a los dos?

¿Bien? La imagen mental de estar enterrado en el coño de Hermione, mientras

Draco follaba su culo tenía a Harry tan condenadamente duro, que estaba a segundos de correrse en sus pantalones.

—Sí. ¿No lo estás tú?

La tensión marcó la boca de Draco.

—No lo sé.

La desesperación arañó el pecho de Harry. Tenía que hacer que Draco entrara en razón. Porque esto podría funcionar. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la pantalla del ordenador y leyó en voz alta:

—Me gustaría que alguien me vende los ojos antes de atarme y follarme.

Los espasmos musculares aumentaron en la mandíbula pronunciada de Draco, y las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon. Harry sabía que tenía a su mejor amigo en el bote.

—Dime que no quieres ser el que le haga eso.

—Maldita sea. Por supuesto que sí. —La aspereza en la voz de Draco no enmascaraba el hambre subyacente en su tono.

—Entonces creo que nuestra misión es clara. —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y triunfante. —Esta Navidad, nosotros ayudaremos a Hermione a tachar cada punto de su Lista Traviesa.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

kirtash96

SALESIA

Queen Scarlett

Gabriela Cruz

littlevampireMajo

sjrodgers23

PrincesLynx


	6. Capitulo Cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

No fue su reloj de alarma lo que sacó a Hermione de su profundo sueño, sino más bien el zumbido ruidoso, odioso del soplador de nieve del vecino de al lado.

Gimiendo, rodó sobre su espalda y se estremeció mientras diminutos pinchazos de dolor aguijoneaban sus sienes. Oh hombre. Tomar ese medio vaso adicional de vino había sido un gran error.

Alejando con cuidado su mano de sus ojos, miró hacia la ventana, desde donde podía divisar los copos de nieve azotando el cristal.

¿Qué hora era, de todos modos?

Con cuidado de no torcerse el cuello, miró hacia el despertador en la mesita de noche. Y gritó cuando vio la pantalla. ¡Las nueve! ¿Por qué la maldita alarma se apagó? Sin perder tiempo para investigar la causa, saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño. No era uno de esos dueños de negocios que tenían la idea de ir al trabajo cuando le venía en gana. Ella creía en dar un buen ejemplo para los empleados. A cambio, le gustaba pensar que respetaban su ética de trabajo.

Desnudándose rápidamente, se metió en la ducha. Y enseguida consiguió arrojarse sobre su cabeza la botella de champú que insistía en caerse fuera del estuche.

Iba a ser uno de esos días.

Quince minutos más tarde, saltó a su coche y marcó el calentador al máximo con el fin de descongelar el parabrisas. Se acurrucó en su asiento, sus dientes castañeteaban junto con la melodía de_"Jingle__Bells"_ en la radio. Se le ocurrió que probablemente debería llamar a Draco y Harry para hacerles saber que estaba en camino. Ella rebuscó en su bolso por su teléfono móvil y de alguna manera se pinchó con un bolígrafo.

—Maldita sea.

Finalmente, aferró su teléfono y lo sacó. No debió apagarlo la noche anterior porque un mensaje de texto esperaba en la pantalla.

_**Chica,¿WTF11?Llámame en cuanto oigas esto.**_

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione reviso para ver quién era el remitente. Pansy, hermana de Harry. Empezó a golpear la respuesta, pero el reloj en el tablero atrajo su atención de nuevo a su dilema actual. Se quedó mirando los agujeros minúsculos que la calefacción había logrado crear en el parabrisas. Eso no la iba a llevar rápido a ninguna parte. Exhalando un suspiro de frustración, arrojó el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo y tomo el raspador de hielo desde el asiento trasero. Varios minutos después, los parabrisas delantero y trasero estaban despejados y su trasero y sus piernas estaban completamente entumecidos por las gélidas temperaturas. Se arrastró hacia el calor relativo del interior de su camioneta y rugió fuera de su camino de entrada.

Aparcó junto a la camioneta de Draco y corrió hacia la entrada. Al llegar a la manija de la puerta, su vejiga decidió lanzar un ataque. Ella apretó las piernas juntas.

—Esto es lo que me pasa por dormirme.

Andando torpemente, se apresuró a entrar en el restaurante. Draco y Harry se encontraban en el bar, en plena conversación. Se detuvieron y la miraron fijamente.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo trasero.

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar. —Había una extraña tensión en la voz de Draco.

—Lo siento, pero mi vejiga va explotar ahora, —gritó, yendo directamente hacia los baños. Ella se agachó en el interior de baño de mujeres y se lanzó en uno de los puestos en el momento preciso. Su suspiro de alivio resonó en el espacio reducido, se ruborizó y fue a limpiarse en el lavadero. Mientras se estaba enjuagando la espuma de sus manos, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Golpeando el soplador del ventilador con el codo, buscó con la mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—Chica, ¿qué _carajo..._?

Era Pansy. Apretando el móvil contra su oreja, Hermione se alejó del secador para poder oír mejor.

—¿Esa es tu frase del día?

—Va a serlo si sigues enviándome correos electrónicos pervertidos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Emails pervertidos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu Lista Traviesa. ¿De qué más podría estar hablando?

Traviesa...

La sangre comenzó lentamente a drenarse de la cabeza de Hermione.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas pensando tener un trío? Eso es tan _caliente_. Muy bien, estoy tratando de no pensar en ti con Harry. Porque eso es sólo un poco demasiado extraño. ¿Pero Draco? Diablos. Inscríbeme.

.Mio. ¿Cómo...?

Frenética, Hermione reprodujo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Se acordó de enviar el archivo a su correo electrónico del trabajo. ¿Por qué le había llegado a Pansy?

A menos que...

Oh, dulce Jesús. ¿Había accidentalmente enviado el correo electrónico a una lista de contactos en lugar de a sí misma? Su cuenta de correo electrónico tenía una función de relleno automático que era por lo general era muy buena en notarla, pero el maldito vino que bebió la noche anterior había dejado su cerebro definitivamente confuso. Ella registró en su mente, tratando de pensar qué directorio comenzaba con las mismas letras de su nombre, uno que incluyera a

Pansy en la lista. La respuesta la golpeó. Su directorio "Risas patéticas", apropiadamente titulado porque todo el mundo en él tenía el sentido del humor del mismo mal gusto que ella y apreciaban los artículos tontos que de vez en cuando se encontraba en línea y se los enviaba. Si ese era el caso y seguro que parecía serlo, significaba que todo el mundo en ese directorio en particular tenía el archivo. El contenido de su estómago dio un vuelco peligroso.

—¿Hermione? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré más tarde. —Colgó antes que Pansy pudiera protestar. Sus palmas estaban tan frías y húmedas, que el teléfono móvil casi se le escapó de la mano. Se lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se desplomó contra la pared. Su rostro alternó entre el frío glacial y el caliente ampollante. El secador había cesado el ruido atronador, por lo que el_zumbido__golpeando_ dentro de su cabeza era aún más evidente.

No había manera que eso estuviera sucediendo.

Sólo que así era.

La buena noticia era que su lista de contactos en "Risas patéticas" era terriblemente pequeña. Además de Pansy, las únicas otras personas ahí...

Oh. Mierda.

Su vientre se sacudió y ella se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca.

Draco y Harry.

¿Cómo podría alguna vez mirarlos a los ojos? Ella tragó para hacer retroceder su náusea. A pesar que sabía que era inútil, lanzó su mirada alrededor del cuarto de baño, en busca de un posible plan de escape. Uno que milagrosamente la teletransportara a su coche para poder hacer una escapada rápida. Preferiblemente a Hawai, o algún otro destino lejano, muy lejos de allí.

Una idea se le ocurrió a medio ataque de pánico. Quizá Harry y Draco no habían visto el correo electrónico todavía. Si no era así, podría hackear sus cuentas

y…

_Hermione __tenemos __que __hablar._

Su corazón se hundió cuando la demanda tensa de Draco dio vueltas en su mente.

Ellos habían leído el correo electrónico. No podía engañarse a sí misma para creer lo contrario. Al igual que no podía engañarse pensando que evitaría la conversación que la estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Tomando una respiración profunda, fortificante, se apartó de la pared y se dispuso a enfrentarse a sus mejores amigos.

Dos hombres que ahora, sin lugar a dudas, sabían que deseaba tener un trío perverso.

Sí, esto no sería incómodo. En absoluto.

El deseo de volver corriendo al interior del cuarto de baño y tener una crisis

mental o vomitar, era abrumador. De alguna manera, encontró la fortaleza para dar

un paso vacilante hacia la puerta. Luego otro._Tú__puedes__hacer__esto,__maldita__sea_. Salió al pasillo de nuevo. El restaurante estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Era fácil fingir

que era la única en todo el edificio.

Ojalá.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para ocultar su temblor, entró en la zona principal del bar. Harry y Draco no se habían movido ni un milímetro de sus puestos. Ambos la observaban mientras se acercaba, sus expresiones ilegibles. Eso, más que nada, la perturbó. Ella medio esperaba que Harry estuviera sonriendo y lanzando comentarios lascivos sobre cómo les había hecho la mayor broma del mundo.

Broma...

Espera, tal vez así es como podía salir de eso, convenciéndolos que sólo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Era una apuesta arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta las cosas increíblemente personales que había incluido en la lista, pero a lo mejor se apiadaban de ella y la dejaban ir.

Ella le ofreció a los chicos una sonrisa vacilante.

—Lo siento. Ya saben, nosotras las mujeres y nuestras vejigas pequeñas. —

Ella se estremeció ante su tono de voz demasiado alegre._¿Por__qué __estoy __hablando __de __vejigas?_ Tratando de no sentirse como la mayor idiota en el planeta, se aclaró la garganta. —De todos modos, ¿querían hablar conmigo de algo?

Draco la observó por un largo momento, con sus ojos grises e intensos. Ella no recordaba haber estado bajo el poder de su enfoque de esa manera. Le tomó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad no temblar. O agacharse y esconderse detrás de la barra.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Herms?

Aunque era patético y ridículo, decidió hacerse la tonta.

—¿Decirles qué?

Por supuesto que Draco no la dejaría salir tan fácil de eso.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Tu fantasía del trío.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Oh._Eso_. Pensé que se reirían de eso. Sólo desearía haber podido ver sus caras cuando leyeron el correo electrónico. —No es que hubiera necesitado estar allí. No era exactamente difícil conjurar las expresiones individuales de un impacto estupefacto.

En realidad, ella podía manejar el impacto. Era la lástima inevitable que le concernía a su tierra de fantasía delirante que tenía su estómago hecho nudos.

Harry se deslizó junto a Draco. Un ceño fruncido estropeaba sus facciones.

—¿Fue una... broma?

—Bueno, duh. Por supuesto. —Ella hizo rodar sus ojos para dar más énfasis. —No puedo creer que ambos lo hayan creído.

Por un breve momento, juró que Harry parecía decepcionado. Draco, por otro lado, sólo la traspasaba con su mirada patentada de: corta esa mierda.

—No fue una broma. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes.

—No seas tonto. ¿Crees que les diría todas esas cosas embarazosas si fuera _real_?

Los planos rugosos del rostro de Draco se suavizaron, pero el calor en su mirada no disminuyó.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Yo… yo no dije que estuviera avergonzada. —Oh mierda. Sí, lo hizo. Ella realmente necesitaba aprender a elegir mejor sus malditas palabras. Se aclaró la garganta, pensando que era hora de una recuperación rápida. — ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada de una broma?

—Porque no lo es. Pero a juzgar por la forma nerviosa que estás actuando, diría que es seguro decir que no tenías la intención de que ni Harry ni yo supiéramos nunca nada de eso. Y eso es muy injusto de tu parte, Herms.

La acusación en la mirada de Draco era casi insoportable. Una bola gruesa de vergüenza se alojó en su garganta. Siempre había sido brutalmente honesta con él y Harry antes, no había ocultado nada a ninguno de ellos, hasta ahora. Pero había algunas cosas de las que no vas parloteando con tus socios comerciales, por el amor de Dios, como el deseo de ser atado y que te venden los ojos para tener una noche de sexo obsceno.

—¿Po...podríamos olvidar que todo esto pasó?

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, Herms. No puedes esperar que finja que no lo sé. Que no me pregunte. —Draco se acercó un paso más, su mirada yendo hacia su boca. El hambre ardía en sus ojos.

Su corazón latió en respuesta. Se había imaginado esa mirada particular sobre su rostro incontables veces, pero nunca había creído que la vería en realidad.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño. U otra de sus fantasías. Registró la última parte de su declaración y parpadeó.

—¿Pre...preguntarte? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti. Nosotros. —Sus nudillos rozaron la parte inferior de su mandíbula, inclinándola muy ligeramente hacia arriba mientras su cabeza bajaba.

—Esto. —La palabra ronca fue como una pluma sobre sus labios, el preludio de la exuberante presión de su boca sobre la de ella.

La incredulidad y el vértigo puro combatieron dentro ella mientras un pensamiento alarmante giraba en su cerebro en un bucle sin fin._Draco __esta __besándome._

_Draco __esta __besándome.__Draco __esta __besándome_. Su lengua persuadió sus labios y se deslizó sobre la de ella, la sensación ahogando el coro delirante en su cabeza. Sabía a café y a hombre excitado. Era la combinación más deliciosa de todos los tiempos.

Mientras estaba gozando de ese hecho, un par de manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás. El calor de Harry cubrió su espalda. No había ninguna equivocación en el borde duro de su erección empujando contra su coxis.

_Esto __no __puede __estar __pasando_. Pero mientras estaba tratando de asegurarse de eso, Draco rompió el beso a regañadientes y se echó hacia atrás. Sus miradas se estrellaron entre sí por un momento antes que mirara por encima de su cabeza hacia Harry. Alguna comunicación tácita pasó entre los dos hombres. Aún mareada por el beso de Draco y confundida como el infierno, estiró el cuello para mirar a Harry.

Sin previo aviso, su boca hizo su propia demanda, tomando el relevo donde Draco lo había dejado.

Sus sentidos se tambalearon por ese doble golpe inesperado. Que el beso de Draco le hubiera apagado las luces era bastante increíble, si añadía a Harry la mezcla...era un maldito milagro que aún siguiera de pie. Como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de cambiar ese statu quo, se tambaleó, sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse. Harry liberó una mano de su cintura y pasó los dedos por su pelo, logrando mantenerla firme y al mismo tiempo, inclinarle la cabeza para un mejor acceso a su boca. Su lengua era tan insistente como la de Draco y posiblemente el doble de atrevida.

Una áspera y ligera tos irritada salió desde Draco. Harry la liberó, su lengua tomándose su tiempo para salir de su boca. Deslumbrada, se lamió los labios y trató de formar un pensamiento coherente.

—Yo… yo no lo entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Había estado segura que estarían asustados por el correo electrónico. Tenerlos a los dos devorándola era la última reacción que habría esperado, con total seguridad.

Harry le acarició la cadera.

—Queremos darte ese trío, Herms. Junto con todo lo demás en tu lista.

El impacto y una ola de excitación la atravesó ante la declaración de Harry.

Ella desplazó su mirada entre él y Draco, asimilando las expresiones individuales de determinación en sus facciones sonrojadas. En el ojo de su mente, se imaginó a los tres desnudos en su cama, viviendo las fantasías que apenas había sido lo suficientemente valiente para comprometerse a escribirlas en palabras sobre la pantalla.

El pánico comenzó a arraigarse. Una fantasía era una cosa. Exponerse de verdad en todos los sentidos de la palabra a sus mejores amigos era un asunto totalmente distinto. Ella tragó a pesar de las palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta.

—Creo que eso sería una mala idea.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Pensamos que eso es lo que querías. Tu correo electrónico...

—Fue algo que nunca deberían haber visto. —Ella le dio una mirada tímida a Draco. —Sí, tenías mucha razón sobre eso.

—También te dije que no hay vuelta atrás ahora que lo sabemos. —Draco le apartó el pelo de su mejilla. Sus dedos se detuvieron en un lado de su cuello, el calor de su toque creando un hormigueo de placer.

A pesar de su firme decisión de hacer caso omiso de la sensación, ésta todavía la estremeció.

—Yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Por no hablar de la empresa que hemos creado aquí.

—Yo tampoco.

—Lo mismo va para mí, —Harry , apretándole la cintura.

Ella luchó contra el deseo de apoyarse en el abrazo tentador de Harry o acurrucarse en la mano que Draco todavía tenía curvada alrededor de su nuca. En su lugar, tomó un aliento fortificante.

—Entonces es mejor no arriesgarse, ¿no?

—Hubo un tiempo en que habría estado de acuerdo contigo. —El enfoque de Draco bajó hacia su boca. Sus iris contenían el suficiente calor como para alimentar una fogata. —Pero ahora que te he besado, que te he probado, no estoy dispuesto a conformarme con los "y sí". Quiero explorar las posibilidades más allá de la amistad, Herms. Y sé que Harry también quiere. Tal vez es hora de dejar de jugar a lo seguro y sólo ver hacia dónde nos lleva esto.

Lo hacía sonar tan... razonable. Como si ceder en esta locura no pudiera terminar en un gran accidente, quemándoles a los tres. El conocimiento de que parecía mucho menos asustado que ella sobre la idea de un trío agitó sus sospechas.

—¿Han hecho este tipo de cosas antes?

La mirada de Draco se desvió hacia Harry.

—No exactamente.

Ella se deslizó fuera de ellos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—O lo han hecho o no.

Los anchos hombros de Harry se levantaron con una inhalación resignada.

—Hubo una mujer. Una vez, Herms. Eso es todo.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Su respuesta probablemente no debería haberla aturdido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo él y Draco frecuentaban ese club de sexo en Pontiac. Tal vez los tríos eran algo común para ellos. No más grande que un acuerdo de ir a una cita doble. En vez de tranquilizarla, sólo reforzó cómo estaba fuera de su liga con todo esto. Dio otro paso atrás y se frotó los brazos.

—No creo que yo esté hecha para esto.

Draco se adelantó, un desafío brillaba en sus ojos. —¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo intentas?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, la incertidumbre royendo en su interior.

—Si esto sale mal, podríamos no recuperarnos.

—No lo hará. —Draco la atrajo hacia él, su palma curvándose más abajo sobre su coxis. Él la había sostenido muchas veces anteriormente, pero la intimidad de su contacto ahora era casi tan abrumadora como su beso anterior. Y sin duda eso era lo que él había previsto, meterse debajo de su piel y asaltar sus defensas. —Siempre hemos sido los tres _amigos_. Eso nunca va a cambiar. —Su voz tenía una determinación inquebrantable.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, queriendo sentir desesperadamente la misma confianza que él tenía. Harry se acercó y le tomó la mano libre, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Danos una oportunidad, Herms. Vamos a demostrarte que va a funcionar.

La tentación la atraía, fuerte y persistentemente, pero no estaba lista para lanzar completamente la precaución al viento. Así como estaban las cosas, su corazón latía fuera de control con el compromiso que estaba a punto de sugerir.

Estaba aterrorizada ante la perspectiva del mismo, pero sospechaba que nunca se lo perdonaría si no sumergía sus pies en las aguas prohibidas, por lo menos una vez.

—U… un elemento de la lista. Si alguno de nosotros se siente en lo más mínimo un poco extraño sobre todo, se termina allí, ¿entendido?

Los dos hombres sonrieron, obviamente convencidos que el resultado sería a su favor.

—De acuerdo. —Draco se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, presumiblemente para sellar el acuerdo. Levantó la cabeza y sus labios tiraron hacia arriba.

—Pero Harry y yo podemos elegir cual de la lista.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar justo cuando Harry le apretaba su nalga izquierda, haciéndola chillar. Unas voces provinieron de la zona de la cocina, los cocineros anunciando que habían llegado para comenzar a prepararse para el día.

Harry y Draco inmediatamente la soltaron, pero no antes de ofrecerle unas miradas que ardían de igual manera.

Su boca se secó mientras su coño se volvía increíblemente húmedo.

_Oh __Dios,__¿en __qué __me __he __metido?_

* * *

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE TENIA MUCHA TAREA Y NO HABIA PODIDO ADAPTAR

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

1 WTF: acrónimo de What The Fuck. Se podría traducir como ¿Qué carajo? O ¿Qué mierda?


	7. Capitulo Seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Draco echó un vistazo hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre la barra mientras escuchaba a medias la historia con la que Albus Dumbledore, uno de los clientes asiduos del Dockside, le estaba entreteniendo. Afortunadamente, era un cuento que tenía unos setenta y ocho años de edad, que a Albus le gustaba contar, lo que significaba que Draco lo había oído más de una docena de veces y podría recitarlo si fuera necesario.

No podía recordar haber estado tan ansioso por que finalizara una jornada de trabajo. Por supuesto, darle vistazos ocasionales a Hermione por las últimas ocho horas era como una invitación, y recordar la suave textura de sus labios debajo de los de él y el húmedo, vacilante deslizamiento de su lengua sólo amplificaba su tormento y lo ponía duro como una piedra.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes de ese día, que tendría hormigueos debido a la anticipación de poder compartir a Hermione con Harry, lo habría acusado de estar loco. Aunque deseaba estar solo en esta seducción, la verdad era que tendría a Hermione de cualquier forma que pudiera. Si eso significaba aceptar una oferta en pack, que así fuera. Por lo menos sería con Harry. No habría ninguna maldita manera que pudiera ver a cualquier otro hombre hundir su polla en Hermione y no desear rasgar sus pelotas. Además, ayudaba tener ese tipo de experiencia previa con Harry. Él sabía que esperar, y de un modo extraño, trabajaban muy bien en equipo a la hora de satisfacer a una mujer en la cama. Daphne, su aventura de una noche, ciertamente no se había quejado. En todo caso, había estado decepcionada cuando él y Harry declinaron su ofrecimiento de otro encuentro futuro. Pero él y Harry habían ido a por ello sabiendo que no querrían hacerlo permanentemente.

No habría tenido sentido darle esperanzas a la mujer. Por lo tanto, aquella noche se habían separado felizmente, y se había convencido que sería un buen recuerdo que nunca repetiría. Ciertamente no con Hermione.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para prestar atención al resto del relato incoherente de Albus, los pensamientos de Draco deambularon hacia esa noche que se acercaba. Él y Harry habían llegado a la misma conclusión, necesitaban meterse en el asunto rápidamente, antes de que Hermione se arrepintiera y cambiara de opinión.

Ellos sabían cómo tendía a analizar exageradamente las cosas. Si le daban un día para reflexionar sobre la situación, encontraría un millón de razones más para disuadirlos de hacerlo.

Él tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible para evitar que eso sucediera.

No estaba en contra de usar todas sus artimañas sexuales para seducirla a realizar ese trío, y sabía que Harry estaba más que de acuerdo en hacerlo también.

Como si el hombre en cuestión hubiera leído la mente de Draco, apareció a la vista en el extremo opuesto de la barra y le dio un sutil asentimiento con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el pasillo trasero. Captando la señal, Draco dio una palmada a la parte posterior del hombro de Albus.

—Espera un segundo. Tengo que ir a revisar algo en la cocina.

Albus se encogió de hombros antes de moverse en su taburete y desplazar su atención hacia el hombre desprevenido en el asiento contiguo. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por imponerle involuntariamente a Albus al pobre tipo, Draco escapó de la barra y se dirigió en la dirección de Harry. Se reunió con él fuera de los baños de hombres.

—¿Hablaste con Hermione para que nos encontremos en tu casa?

—No, ella me ha estado evitando como la peste. Cada vez que iba a su despacho, rebuscaba una excusa para estar en otro lugar.

Draco gruñó.

—No puede ocultarse para siempre. ¿Por qué no tomas comida para llevar de la cocina y te diriges a casa para tener todo listo? Voy a trabajar en Hermione.

—No dejes que se te escape.

Cuando llegaba el momento de ir tras lo que deseaba, Draco podría ser como un Rottweiler tratando de alcanzar un bistec jugoso, un determinado hijo de puta.

No había nada en este mundo que quisiera más que Hermione.

—No tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Harry sonrió.

—Tal vez debería pasar por lo de Jana primero y recoger algunas esposas.

Pueden servirnos esta noche. En más de un sentido.

La hermana de Harry era la propietaria de Perversas Delicias, una tienda de ropa interior que también abastecía de algunas novedades interesantes para adultos.

La polla de Draco se engrosó rápidamente a medida que imaginaba a Hermione desnuda en la cama de Harry, sus muñecas esposadas a los postes y sus labios envueltos alrededor de la polla de Harry mientras Draco se enterraba profundamente hasta las bolas en su coño.

_Joder_. Sofocando un gemido, se ajustó discretamente. No debía haber sido tan discreto con el gesto como había supuesto porque Harry arqueó una ceja, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Así que eso es un sí a las esposas? —Se rió Harry. —Diablos, ella dijo que quería ser atada. Es casi la misma cosa.

—Podríamos tener que guardar eso para otra noche. Probablemente va a estar nerviosa sólo con esto. —A juzgar por su comportamiento actual, esa era una subestimación.

Harry se rascó la nuca, con una expresión pensativa.

—Hablando de eso, nunca decidimos qué elemento tacharíamos de la lista esta noche. ¿Tuviste una en particular en mente?

_Si.__Toooodo __lo __de __abajo._ Por más que la idea de entregarse a una noche puramente sexual hacía que sus engranajes trabajaran a toda potencia, reconoció que paciencia sería el nombre del juego de esa noche. Hacer que Hermione estuviera caliente y desesperada finalmente les compraría la apertura que necesitaban.

Con un poco de esperanza, una probada no sería suficiente para ella, al igual que sabía que no lo sería para él.

—Vamos a improvisar.

Harry asintió.

—Te veré en mi casa dentro de poco entonces. Buena suerte con Hermione.

Respirando hondo, Draco observó a Harry dirigirse hacia la cocina. No estaba tan preocupado por la difícil persuasión que tenía por delante como por tener que luchar contra el impulso de desgarrar la ropa de Hermione y doblarla sobre el brazo del sofá mientras devoraba su coño. Una vez más, su polla dio un codazo a su cremallera, dándole un sonoro ¡_infiernos__sí!_ a ese escenario.

Al parecer, su polla no había recibido la nota acerca de ser paciente.

Reprimiendo un gruñido, se dirigió en dirección de la oficina de Hermione.

Estaba a menos de un metro de distancia cuando la puerta se abrió y ella se asomó.

Su objetivo fue hacia el bolso colgando de sus dedos. La gata miedosa intentando escaparse. Volvió la cabeza y lo vio a él. Con su boca pareciendo una O por la sorpresa, intentó correr hacia la entrada del restaurante. Ella logró dar no más de dos pasos antes que él bloqueara la salida y la acorralara de nuevo en su oficina.

Haciendo caso omiso de su ceño, cerró la puerta tras él y la aseguró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Evitar que salgas huyendo y te escondas.

Ella alzó los brazos.

—Me iba a casa.

—Exactamente.

—Y qué, ¿no estoy autorizada a salir de mi oficina ahora?

—Sólo si estás de acuerdo en cenar con Harry y conmigo en su casa esta noche.

Una distintiva mirada llena de pánico cruzó por su rostro.

—Yo… yo no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo planes.

—Sí, con nosotros. —Él la acechó más cerca, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera hacia su escritorio. —Estuviste de acuerdo en realizar un elemento de la lista, ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca dije que sería esta noche.

—Hermione, Harry y yo no vamos a permitir que te escapes de esto. En vez de eso, podrías aceptarlo.

Se estiró y alcanzó detrás de su espalda y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos al agarrarse al borde de su escritorio.

—No estoy tratando de escaparme de esto.

—Pero lo harás. Te conozco.

Una chispa de desafío furioso cruzó a través de su cara.

—No soy una cobarde, maldita sea.

Él la acorraló, invadiendo su espacio. Por el agrandamiento de sus ojos y su aliento entrecortado, la había atrapado con la guardia baja. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

—Draco...

Incapaz de resistir la tentación de besarla ni un segundo más, reclamó su boca. Sus labios se abrieron con una exhalación temblorosa y él se aprovech. En lugar de empujar su lengua en su interior, jugó con la punta de ésta sobre los bordes de sus dientes, tentándola para obtener un acceso más profundo.

Después de la más mínima vacilación, su lengua encontró la de él.

A diferencia de su primer beso, éste fue una exploración lenta y exuberante.

Una promesa de los placeres por venir. Lo sentía, y ciertamente Hermione también lo hacía. Colando sus dedos por la suavidad de sus largas hebras castanas hasta los hombros, agarró su culo con su mano libre. Trazó la costura central de sus pantalones de lana, dejando escapar un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que usaba un tanga. Había visto a Hermione un montón de veces con trajes de baños modestos, de dos piezas, que se las arreglaban igualmente para atormentarlo y hacer que sus pantalones cortos se ajustaran ceñida e incómodamente en la ingle. Eso no era nada comparado con la tortura que se enfrentaba al imaginar las suaves mejillas de su culo atravesadas por el escaso trozo de tela. Más que nada, quería bajarle sus pantalones para poder amasar y masajear su culo antes de lamerla y raspar su piel cremosa con sus dientes. Entonces, apartaría a un lado su tanga y la acariciaría con la lengua desde su coño hasta su culo, tomándose su tiempo para adorar correctamente cada centímetro de su piel sensible.

Desafortunadamente, su oficina no era exactamente el lugar más privado para estar en ese momento, incluso con la puerta asegurada. En vez de eso, se conformó agarrándola más fuerte y frotando su erección encerrada en contra de su vientre. Su boca capturó su jadeo. Su mano se deslizó alrededor de su cuello, rozando la nuca mientras su muslo se movía, deslizándose a lo largo del suyo. No estaba seguro de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era una apuesta segura que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo con _él_.

Él rompió el beso, su respiración estaba agitada.

—Tengo casi decidido mandar al demonio la cena y comerte en cambio a ti.

Separando los labios hinchados por los besos, lo miró fijamente, con las pupilas dilatadas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con agitadas inhalaciones entrecortadas.

—Si sigues mirándome así, lo voy a tomar como una invitación para hacer valer mi palabra. Justo aquí, justo ahora.

Ella chasqueó la boca cerrada y alejó su mano de él, usándola para deslizar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿A… a qué hora debo estar donde Harry?

Él luchó contra el impulso de sonreír como un tonto._Buena __chica._

—Estaba a punto de conducir hacia allí. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?

—Pero mi coche...

—Si decides volver a tu casa más tarde, siempre puedo traerte de vuelta aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no iba a ir a casa?

Trató de no dejar que su decepción se notara.

—Tenía la esperanza de que estarías abierta a la posibilidad de pasar toda la noche con nosotros.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de preocupación.

—Draco...

Él detuvo cualquier próxima protesta con un roce persistente de sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Está bien. Si no te sientes cómoda haciendo eso por el momento, no tienes que hacerlo. —_Pero __estoy __seguro __que __voy __a __hacer __todo __lo __posible __para __que __cambies __de __opinión._

Sus iris se despejaron y le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante.

—Gracias por la comprensión. Eres un amigo maravilloso.

Él la abrazó y besó la parte superior de su frente.

—Tal vez. Sé que tengo la intención de ponerme más _amistoso_ contigo antes que la noche termine, —bromeó.

Un rubor rosado floreció en sus pómulos. Sus pestañas oscuras bajaron mientras miraba fijamente su pecho y mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

—Entoncessss... ¿tú Harry decidieron cual es el elemento que me ayudarán a tachar?

—¿Te gustaría saberlo, eh?

Levantó su mirada rápidamente, y parpadeó.

—Sí, de hecho, me gustaría.

—De ahí la razón por la que no voy a decirte. Es mucho más emocionante de esta manera.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta volverse rendijas.

—Me retracto de todas las cosas lindas que acabo de decir acerca de ti.

Riendo entre dientes, dejó caer otro beso en su boca enfurruñada antes de conducirla hacia la puerta.

Las mariposas que se bombardeaban entre sí en el estomago de Hermione estaban en una misión suicida o habían salido recientemente a una fiesta salvaje.

De todos modos, la sensación no estaba haciendo mucho para reforzar su confianza y hacerla sentir como una diosa del sexo vibrante que iba camino a tener una noche de diversión perversa con sus mejores amigos.

Pasando una mano temblorosa sobre su estómago nervioso, trató de relajarse mientras Draco estacionaba su camioneta y apagaba el motor.

—Espera ahí. No quiero que te resbales al salir. —Draco metió las llaves en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero antes de salir del vehículo. Tirando hacia arriba del cuello para cubrirse del frío, corrió hasta su lado y le abrió la puerta. Los copos de nieve se aferraron a su brillante pelo negro, como la medianoche, y sus pestañas.

Ella no pudo resistirse a correr su dedo sobre una de las franjas gruesas. Él parpadeó y sonrió. —Déjame adivinar. Me veo como Frosty.

Claro, si Frosty fuera un hombre de caramelo sexy de un metro ochenta y dos de alto y lleno de músculos duros.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de su abrigo y le acarició los costados de sus pechos, sin ocultar el hecho que estaba logrando obtener una pobre percepción antes de anclar sus manos bajo sus axilas y levantarla fácilmente desde la cabina.

Captó su mirada seca, y su sonrisa maliciosa se amplió. La visión fue suficiente para provocarle un aumento de humedad entre sus piernas.

Bueno, al menos sus nervios habían sido momentáneamente desterrados.

Draco entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, y los dos corrieron hacia el atrayente porche de la cabaña de dos pisos de Harry, al estilo chalet artesanal. Como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada, Harry abrió la puerta, y ella y Draco entraron, dejando sus botas cubiertas de nieve en el tapete de entrada. Harry le ayudó con su abrigo. Al igual que Draco, no parecía ser capaz de evitar pasar sus manos a lo largo de las curvas externas de sus pechos. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta del estado sonrojado de su rostro. Lo más probable es que el suyo estuviera igual, pero al menos podía echarle la culpa a las gélidas temperaturas del exterior.

Una vez que colgó su abrigo en el armario del pasillo, Harry la acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Me alegro que hayas decidido venir.

—Draco no me dio muchas opciones, —admitió con ironía.

—Hmm, recuérdame darle las gracias más tarde.

Un gruñido provino de Draco.

—Estoy parado justo aquí. Puedes darme las gracias ahora.

—Es cierto, pero estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo. —Inclinándose,

Harry deslizó su boca sobre la de ella. El contraste de sus cálidos labios y su aliento contra su piel fría era sorprendente. Su calor logró encender su cuerpo en más de un sentido. En el momento que rompió el beso, su temperatura interna se había disparado por lo menos cien grados. Se separaron y ella miro a cada lado. Draco los miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban oscuros e intensos. No había forma de equivocarse sobre la obvia protuberancia alojada en la bragueta de sus jeans.

Guau, ¿verlos a ella y Harry besándose lo había excitado? La idea era extraña y excitante a la vez. Draco tenía una veta posesiva muy fuerte. Sólo podía adivinar que tendía a ser muy territorial cuando se trataba de su mujer.

Reflexionando sobre ese último pensamiento, se dio cuenta donde yacía su mala aseveración. Ella no era la mujer de Draco. ¿Por qué le importaría quién la besara? Además, por supuesto que estaría excitado presenciando el beso entre ella y Harry. Por el amor de Dios, los dos hombres tenían la intención de hacer muchísimo más que eso con ella.

El recuerdo hizo que sus nervios volvieran a tensarse. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos en no permitir que su mente fuera allí, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que habían hecho con la mujer en su anterior experiencia de trío. Obviamente habían follado a la mujer, no había misterio ahí. Había leído suficientes libros de ménage picantes para ser capaz de averiguar al menos lo básico de lo que sucedía.

Si era completamente sincera consigo misma, lo que más le aterrorizaba era la posibilidad de ser una gran decepción para Draco y Harry. Lo más probable es que la misteriosa mujer fuera exótica y sexy, todo lo contrario que ella. Demonios, tal vez la mujer había sido quien les había propuesto el asunto a Harry y Draco. ¿Cómo podría Hermione competir con ese tipo de confianza descarada?

Sí, era estúpido compararse con una mujer sin rostro de su pasado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que ella estaba preocupada por ser inexperta de forma retrospectiva. Sofocando un suspiro, se arrodilló y desabrochó sus botas antes de sacárselas completamente. Llevaba calcetines gruesos, pero no podía dejar de estar agradecida por la calefacción radiante que Harry había instalado en sus suelos de parqué. Sus dedos se curvaron agradecidos por la calidez acogedora; luego se enderezó y abrazó su pecho.

—¿Qué tal una copa de vino? —Ofreció Harry, yendo en dirección a la cocina. —Acabo de abrir una botella.

Una quinta parte de tequila estaba más a la orden del día, pero mantuvo el pensamiento para sí misma. Ella no quería que asumieran que necesitaba emborracharse con el fin de seguir adelante con eso. Aunque probablemente fuera cierto.

La palma de Draco frotó su tensa espalda, y ella alzó la vista hacia él. Con su mano libre, hizo un gesto hacia Harry, indicando que debían seguirlo.

Buena idea. Estar de pie toda la noche en la entrada claramente no los llevaría a ninguna parte rápidamente. Sintiéndose como una boba, permitió que Draco la guiara a la cocina.

Mientras Harry tomaba un par de copas de cristal del estante y una cerveza fría de la nevera para Draco, ella se deslizó en uno de los taburetes con cubiertas de cuero que estaban frente a la isla central cubierta de granito enorme. Se había sentado en ese mismo asiento en numerosas ocasiones, pero ni una sola vez había experimentado el nivel de ansiedad que revolvía su estómago en ese momento

¿Dónde estaba la sexy Hermione de sus fantasías? Tendría que haberse imaginado que la maldita muchacha la abandonaría cuando más la necesitara.

Harry colocó su copa de vino delante suyo, y ella la levantó para tomar un sorbo fortificante. Una apacible calidez se extendió a través de ella mientras el Shira se instalaba en su vientre. El aroma de ajo y chiles rojos fue transportado desde una sartén muy caliente en la estufa. Ella se lamió los labios.

—¿Es eso Penne Arrabiata de Dean?

—Sí. Estoy recalentándolo un poco. Estará listo en un segundo.

Tanto Harry como Draco sabían que era su plato favorito. Era sólo una de las innumerables informaciones privilegiadas que tenían sobre ella. Sabiendo que deliberadamente habían elegido su comida casera más querida hizo que sus nervios y su estómago se tranquilizaran. Estos dos hombres la conocían prácticamente mejor que ella misma. La habían apoyado a través de algunos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Si había alguien en quien confiaba para embarcarse en un descubrimiento sexual, era en ellos.

Esto funcionaría. Estaba malditamente segura de ello. Tragando otro sorbo de vino, acorazó silenciosamente su determinación. Ahora que sus dedos no mostraban el temblor que habían sufrido anteriormente, empujó el vaso más cerca del centro de la isla y se volvió hacia Draco. Él le sonrió de la manera adorable que siempre hacía que sus ojos se arrugaran en las esquinas. Inclinándose hacia delante, aplastó su boca sobre la suya, ganándose su áspera inhalación. Sin embargo, su sorpresa no duró mucho. Gimiendo, él enredó una mano en su pelo, inclinando su cabeza mientras su lengua se adentraba más allá de sus labios.

La besó como si le estuviera dando una demostración de cómo tenía la intención de hacerle el amor, caliente, profundo y lento. Su otra mano se movió hacia su seno y lo acarició a través de su ropa. Un gruñido frustrado retumbó desde él, y alcanzó el borde de su suéter y tirándolo hacia arriba. Rompió su beso y guió sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Ella se dio cuenta lo que pretendía hacer. En lugar de protestar, le permitió que le quitara el suéter y lo lanzara en el taburete detrás de él.

Su mirada rastrilló su torso, deteniéndose en la hendidura que asomaba por encima de las copas de seda de su semi sujetador de color rosa. Sin decir una palabra, desabrochó el cierre frontal. El peso de sus pechos hizo que el sujetador se abriera ligeramente. Pasando los dedos por debajo de las correas, Draco las deslizó por sus hombros, forzando la prenda a separarse de su carne en pasos dolorosamente lentos. Su manzana de Adán se balanceó, una señal segura que sus movimientos perezosos, atormentadores, le afectaban tanto como a ella. Los bordes de la seda quedaron atrapados en sus pezones, el roce burlón haciendo surgir un gemido de sus labios.

Por último, la tela la liberó de su agarre burlón, dejándola completamente al descubierto para la mirada caliente de Draco.

—Cristo, eres jodidamente hermosa.

Un suave rasguño sonó a la izquierda, y ella giró la cabeza para ver a Harry de pie a su lado. Había estado tan atrapada en la mirada de Draco que no había oído acercarse a Harry hasta ese momento. Al igual que Draco, la miraba con un hambre oscura y voraz.

—Tiene razón, Herms. Tus pechos son magníficos. Absolutamente perfectos.

Ella siempre se había preocupado porque sus pechos fueran demasiado grandes, especialmente cuando empezaran a caerse y que mientras más edad tuviera menos atractivos serian. Pero a juzgar por las expresiones enamoradas de Harry y Draco, las tetas caídas eran la última preocupación en sus mentes. Como para verificar su hipótesis, Draco ahuecó su pecho, su carne desbordando la palma de su mano. Su pulgar se movió sobre su pezón arrugado, y ella jadeó, un agradable escalofrío corriendo a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Sus pupilas se dilataron, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran oscuros y sexys como el pecado.

Masajeando su pecho, se inclinó y trazó su aureola con la punta de la lengua antes de besar la protuberancia endurecida. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose. Se abrieron rápidamente un segundo más tarde, cuando la boca de Harry se cerró alrededor de su otro pezón.

Ambos estaban lamiendo y chupando sus pechos._Oh__Dios._ Había fantaseado con esto miles de veces pero nada podía compararse con la alucinante realidad. El placer era tan intenso que estaba preocupada de desmayarse debido a él. Sus dedos se hundieron a través del pelo de Draco y de Harry, manteniéndolos cerca. A pesar que estaban dedicados igualmente a la adoración de sus pechos, su estilo y técnica tenían sus diferencias. Diferencias intrigantes y emocionantes que sólo alimentaron su excitación hasta llevarla a un nivel febril. El enfoque de Harry se concentraba estrictamente en el pezón, alternando gestos burlones de la lengua, y largas y deliciosa succiones. Draco, por otra parte, a veces lamía y jugueteaba con su seno entero, incluso usaba los dientes y barba de un día amplificaba su ataque sensual. Justo cuando pensaba que se volvería loca por la sobrecarga placentera que le estaban infligiendo, un zumbido agudo llenó el aire. Ella se sobresaltó al oír el ruido inesperado.

Harry la soltó y gimió.

—Lo siento. Olvidé que ajusté el temporizador. —Con una expresión de disculpa, la abandonó para ir a encargarse de las cosas en la cocina.

La boca de Draco dejó su pecho de mala gana y se deslizó a lo largo de un costado de su cuello antes de rozar sus labios.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo deliciosa que eres?

—¿Incluso mejor que la Penne Arrabiata de Dean? —Ella no pudo evitar preguntar con una sonrisa.

—Un millón de veces más sabrosa. —Él agarró su labio inferior entre los dientes y le dio un buen mordisco antes de dejarla ir y mirar hacia abajo, a sus pechos desnudos, con descarada apreciación. —Mírate. Maldita sea, deberías estar en topless todo el tiempo.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Sí, eso tendría un gran éxito en el trabajo. —Inclinándose por delante de él, intentó agarrar el suéter, pero Draco usó su pie para patearlo fuera de su alcance.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Necesito eso.

—¿Por qué?

Colocó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—_No_ voy a comer con mis tetas colgando de esta manera, Draco Malfoy.

Una risa provino de Harry.

—Ooh, ella te llamó por tu nombre completo. Estás en problemas ahora, amigo.

Draco no se veía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

—Sólo estoy tratando de salvarla de salpicar su suéter. Uno pensaría que ella apreciaría mi ingenio.

—Por favor. Todos sabemos quién es el que come desordenadamente. —Le ofreció a Draco una mirada aguda.

—¿Acaso puedo evitarlo si así disfruto saboreando mis comidas? —Su sonrisa fue lenta y sexy, dejándola con pocas dudas que él la estaba imaginando como su siguiente plato principal. —Sin embargo, nadie me va a acusar de no jugar limpio. —Se levantó de su asiento y tiró de su camisa estirada por encima de su cabeza. Flexionando sus bíceps, dejó caer la prenda sobre su suéter.

Una manada de rinocerontes podría haber desfilado a través de la cocina y no la habría distraído de comerse con los ojos los pectorales esculpidos de Draco y su paquete de seis abdominales. Ella no conocía muchos hombres que poseyeran cuerpos capaces de provocar un orgasmo a una mujer con sólo mirarlos. De alguna manera, tenía la gran fortuna de estar a la distancia de un suspiro de_dos_ individuos como esos.

La iluminación del techo emitía un resplandor dorado sobre el pecho de Draco, haciéndole señas. Cediendo a la tentación que la había atormentado durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar, saltó sobre sus pies y corrió sus dedos a lo largo de su torso. Un gemido salió de él. Se imaginó ese mismo sonido rasgado mientras la montaba con fuerza, sus bolas golpeando contra su carne húmeda. Su clítoris palpitó. Sus manos se aventuraron a lo largo de su abdomen, agachó la cabeza y chupó la protuberancia plana de su pezón en su boca.

—_Jesús_. —La piel caliente, aterciopelada de Draco se estremeció bajo su toque, llenándola con un lascivo regocijo por estar afectándolo de esa manera. Era un descubrimiento embriagador.

El cercano ruido de los platos anunciaba que Harry se había unido a ellos.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo es mí turno?

Ella dejó de lamer y chupar a Draco por un momento y miró a Harry.

—Todavía tienes tu camisa puesta.

—Infiernos, no por mucho tiempo. —Estirando una mano hasta su espalda, Harry se sacó su camisa de cuello redondo de un solo tirón. Se habría reído, pero la visión de su pecho escandalosamente hermoso hizo que su boca se secara como la arena. Doblando un dedo, lo invitó a que se acercara. Ella se deslizó a un lado y dirigió a Harry para que se parara junto a Draco. Con ambos hombres, hombro contra hombro, no podía negar la belleza pura y masculina de sus cuerpos duros y estilizados.

_Debo __haber __ganado __mega __puntos __de __karma __en __alguna __parte __para __merecer __esta __recompensa._ Conteniendo apenas su gemido hambriento, masajeó los grandes pechos de ambos antes de arremolinar su lengua sobre el pezón de Harry. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Justo mientras los exploraba con sus técnicas orales, Harry y Draco también venían con sabores únicos y diferentes. Mientras que Draco era como bosque y almizcle, la piel de Harry mantenía un sabor ligeramente cítrico, como si consistiera del mismo sol. Los dos eran deliciosos más allá de las palabras.

Ella alternó sus lamidas y mordiscos, asegurándose que ninguno estuviera defraudado. En algún momento, sus manos regresaron a sus pechos, masajeándolos y acariciándolos hasta que ella estuvo jadeando y apoyándose en ellos para sostenerse. La palma de alguien la ahuecó entre sus piernas y ella se estremeció. La presión incitante de los dedos montando contra su coño la atormentó, pero no era suficiente. En particular, con dos capas de tela separándola de su tacto.

Como si intuyera su frustración, Draco presionó un ardiente beso francés sobre su sien. Acarició su mejilla, moviendo su boca hacia su oído.

—Muéstranos cómo complacerte, nena.

—Lo… lo están haciendo.

—No. No lo suficiente. —Draco retiró la mano de su coño y bajó la cremallera antes de agacharse frente a ella. Aflojó los pantalones más allá de sus caderas y la instó a salir de ellos cuando se agruparon alrededor de sus tobillos. Su boca acarició su vientre antes de rodear el borde exterior de su ombligo con la lengua.

Ella se retorció y clavó los dedos en su pelo grueso y suave.

—Por favor.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—No lo sé._Cualquier __cosa_. Sólo bésame y lámeme.

—Lo puedes hacer mejor que eso, Herms. Dame más detalles.

Su piel se sonrojó ante sus palabras y el calor en sus ojos. Era una locura cuanto se correspondía su versión de Draco de fantasía con el hombre real.

—Yo… yo no sé si puedo.

—Sí, puedes. —Él miró a Harry. Una vez más, alguna forma de comunicación tácita debía haber pasado entre ellos porque Harry alejó el par de taburetes cercanos fuera de la isla y empujó los platos de pasta fuera de su alcance.

No estaba segura por qué hacía eso, hasta que Draco la levantó en sus brazos y la colocó sobre el mostrador. Metió sus pulgares en el elástico de su tanga y la arrastró por sus piernas. Su trasero absorbió el frío del granito, pero apenas lo registró cuando Draco y Harry miraron sus pliegues brillantes. El puño de Draco se apretó en su tanga, su mandíbula tensándose. Ella cambió su atención a Harry y enganchó su mirada. Él se lamió los labios, y ella movió sus muslos más separados, con la esperanza de tentarlo a entrar en acción.

Una risa ronca provino de Draco.

—Buen intento, nena. Pero no vas a librarte de esto tan fácilmente.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Librarme de qué?

—Tachar el elemento dos de la lista.

Le tomó un momento recordar la razón por la cual estaba allí. La lista. Se devanó los sesos, tratando de recordar que conllevaba el elemento dos.

—Vas a jugar con tu dulce coño para nosotros, Herms, —dijo Harry, apiadándose aparentemente de su falta de memoria.

—¿Qué? —Ella deslizó su mirada entre los dos. —Pero... pensé que querían hacerlo por mí.

—Créeme, lo haremos. Pero primero nos vas a mostrar exactamente cómo te gusta ser tocada. Cómo te haces correrte a ti misma. —Casi como si fuera inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco apretó su tanga en la mano y presionó la seda contra su nariz. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras un gemido entusiasta retumbaba en su pecho.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con el corazón saltándose un latido. De acuerdo, ¿cómo diablos había adivinado_eso_?

Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, dejando al descubierto el feroz fuego que estaba encendido en sus profundidades.

—Esta es tu oportunidad de enseñarnos como complacerte. Confía en mí, esto es algo bueno.

Ella se mordió el labio y dejó que sus palabras penetraran. Lo que estaba sugiriendo realmente tenía mucho sentido, y honestamente, estaba agradecida que él y Harry se preocuparan por asegurar su placer. No tenía mucha experiencia previa con hombres que no estuvieran buscando una manera rápida de conseguir correrse. La hizo querer descubrir todas las maneras en que también podía complacer a Draco y Harry.

—Lo haré. Pero sólo si me muestran cómo les gusta a_ustedes_ que los toquen.

Una risa silenciosa cayó desde Harry y Draco. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de ofrecerle sus sonrisas abiertas.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella.

—Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, —dijo Harry con un movimiento de su cabeza. —Nuestra anatomía no es tan compleja como la tuya. Es probable que sólo tengas que mirar nuestras pollas para hacerlas volar.

Ella no estaba lista para aceptar totalmente su palabra.

—Desnúdense. Ahora.

Más risas salieron de los chicos.

—Maldita sea, Herms. ¿De dónde viene ese lado mandón? —Harry desabotonó el botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros y deslizó su cremallera hacia abajo. Su sonrisa se extendía ancha, dándole un destello agradable de sus dientes. —Me gusta.

Ella plantó sus manos en la mesa y se recostó mientras Harry y Draco se liberaban de sus pantalones vaqueros. Mientras que sus fornidas pantorrillas musculosas y sus muslos fuertes estaban como para hacerle agua la boca, eran sus erecciones sorprendentemente grandes, que estaban acomodadas dentro de sus calzoncillos blancos, las que mantenían su atención absorta. Su mano se perdió entre sus piernas y sus dedos se colaron a través de su humedad resbaladiza. Ni siquiera supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que los gemidos de Harry y Draco rompieron su concentración. Su atención se concentró más arriba y vio sus miradas impasibles pegadas a los movimientos de sus dedos. Su mano se detuvo.

—No te detengas, —le advirtió Draco, con su voz tensa.

Ella ahuecó su montículo protectoramente.

—Por favor. No quiero ser la única haciendo esto.

Harry y Draco alcanzaron sus calzoncillos automáticamente y los retiraron. Sus pollas saltaron libres, largas, gruesas e increíblemente duras. Su clítoris palpitó sin que ella siquiera lo rozara y la humedad se acumuló entre sus piernas. Más que nada, quería sentir la longitud sedosa de sus ejes de acero deslizándose en sus palmas. O mejor aún, deslizándose a lo largo de los pliegues húmedos de sus labios antes de hundirse profundamente en ella. Sólo la idea de eso envió un dolor agudo, necesitado a través de su núcleo, y gimió.

Draco rodeó su pene con el puño y le dio una caricia perezosa, indulgente.

Harry, por otro lado, bombeó el suyo con un agarre más firme, haciendo que sus abdominales temblaran y las venas en su antebrazo destacaran en marcado relieve.

Ella los observó a los dos, fascinada por las marcadas diferencias en sus técnicas.

—Cariño, creo que estás descuidando algo. —Draco asintió hacia los dedos inmóviles descansando entre sus piernas.

Bueno, ella definitivamente podría hacer esto. No es como si no tuviera mucha inspiración perversa de pie justo frente a ella. Dejando que sus muslos se abrieran un poco más, pasó los dedos empapados sobre su hendidura, moviéndose hacia su clítoris. Cuando entró en contacto con el botón sobresaliente que palpitaba, se estremeció y arqueó su espalda.

—_Joder_. —Un gemido ronco fue arrancado de Harry, y apretó la base de su polla tan fuerte que sus nudillos palidecieron.

Draco no le prestó atención y en su lugar siguió mirándola fijamente. Trabajó con su puño a lo largo de su eje rígido, curvando ligeramente su palma mientras frotaba la cabeza en forma de ciruela de color de rosa, extendiendo una gota de semen con su pulgar.

—¿Acariciar tu clítoris es suficiente como para que te corras?

Un pulso de advertencia tembló a través de ella ante su pregunta. Luchó para mantenerlo a raya, para no sucumbir al orgasmo inminente.

—A veces, —jadeó sin aliento, con su mirada trabada en su gruesa erección.

Dios, lo quería dentro de ella. Tan desesperadamente, que se sacudió por la necesidad imperiosa de ello. —Pero yo... yo quiero… —Trató de pronunciar las palabras, pero las sensaciones construyéndose dentro de ella ya no podían ser ignoradas. —_Oooh_. —Apretó sus piernas más juntas, pero eso sólo intensificó la presión sobre su clítoris.

El orgasmo se estrelló contra ella, haciéndola temblar y jadear. Era muy consciente de las miradas calientes de Harry y Draco catalogando cada detalle de su clímax durante todo el tiempo que los temblores rodaron a través de su cuerpo.

Una parte distante de ella se preguntaba por qué no se sentía avergonzada.

Momentos después que el brillo comenzara a asentarse, los brazos Draco se metieron debajo de sus piernas y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella se acurrucó contra él, demasiado débil y satisfecha para hacer mucho más. La llevó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry.

Ella se rió cuando los tres se subieron a la enorme cama.

—Algo me dice que no vamos a comer por algún rato.

Draco se deslizó entre sus muslos, ampliándolos con sus anchos hombros. Su expresión era puro pecado.

—Habla por ti misma. —La barba descuidada le hizo cosquillas en la sensible carne mientras su boca se cerraba alrededor de su coño. Él chupó los pliegues de sus labios, burlando su clítoris con la punta de su lengua.

Ella se sacudió, las sensaciones eran casi demasiado para soportarlas. Draco sostuvo firmemente sus caderas contra el colchón, sin darle otra opción más que someterse a su exquisito tormento. Harry se inclinó sobre ella y le chupó los pechos, cada tirón devastador en sus pezones resultaba en un pulso que se hacía eco a través de su clítoris. La boca de Draco dejó su coño.

Quería llorar por el abandono cruel, hasta que Harry se extendió a través de ella y deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su hendidura.

—Joder, tu sabor es increíble.

Draco asintió con la cabeza antes de hundir dos dedos dentro de ella.

—Estás tan apretada y mojada. Déjame sentir que te corres de nuevo, nena.

Juntos, él y Harry la llevaron a un pico deslumbrante. Flotó allí, suspendida durante un largo momento antes que su cuerpo fuera destrozado. Gritó, su coño apretándose, ordeñando los dedos de Draco con fuertes espasmos.

Harry se sentó acuclillado, su expresión era dolorida mientras apretaba su miembro. Ella miró su magnífico eje estirado y se lamió los labios. Con la mirada fija en su premio, ella se acercó más y besó la cabeza hinchada. Su salada esencia almizclada rápidamente se convirtió en adicción, y apartó su mano para poder tomar más de él en su boca. Sus gemidos llenaron sus oídos, animándola a chuparlo más profundo.

—Jesús, Herms. Eso es jodidamente bueno.

El colchón se hundió, y ella miró hacia atrás para ver a Draco hurgando en la mesita de noche.

—En el otro cajón, —dijo Harry con su aliente fuertemente áspero.

Draco volvió a la cama y arrojó un puñado de condones en el edredón. Su pulso se aceleró ante la implicación de necesitar tantos condones, pero un momento más tarde, cuando Draco se envainó y coloco su polla en su entrada resbaladiza, el único pensamiento consumiéndola era la anticipación de tenerlo finalmente sepultado en su interior. Él se empujó más allá de su apertura, estirándola. Ella onduló sus caderas, tratando desesperadamente de alojarlo más profundo. Él apretó su agarre sobre ella, negándose a acomodarse.

—Vamos a probar tus habilidades en las multitareas. La idea es que todos nos corramos juntos. ¿Estás preparada para ello?

Un sonido agónico provino de Harry mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

—Yo estoy a segundos de explotar.

—Resiste. Cuenta estadísticas de béisbol o algo así. —Con atormentada pereza, Draco se metió en ella. Su penetración se deslizaba tan lentamente que sentía el roce voluptuoso de todas las venas de su polla a través del condón. En la parte final de su embestida, flexionó sus caderas con un pequeño giro, frotando su clítoris con su hueso púbico. Ella jadeó en torno a Harry, ganando otro de sus gruñidos torturados.

—Maldita sea, me voy a correr, —Harry logró decir entre jadeos ásperos, irregulares.

—No, no lo harás. Puedes soportarlo. —Draco acarició dentro y fuera de ella, con su ritmo constante. —Imagínate estar donde yo estoy, profundamente enterrado hasta las bolas, en su coño firme, mojado, y delicioso.

—Eres un sádico hijo de puta. —Las palabras sonaban como si hubieran sido apretadas entre los dientes de Harry.

Una risa sofocada salió de Draco. La acarició, haciéndola temblar y retorcerse sobre su polla. Los movimientos de Draco vacilaron por un momento antes de comenzar a bombear repentinamente más fuerte. Más profundo. Agarrando sus caderas, él la atrajo hacia sus embestidas.

—Dios, quiero sentir como te corres a mí alrededor.

Ella emitió un gemido delirante, y Draco rasgueó su clítoris.

—Sigue chupando su polla, nena. Usa tú boca y tú coño para hacer que nos corramos contigo.

Su suave orden era la invitación que necesitaba. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, tragó a Harry hasta su garganta y apretó sus músculos vaginales. El gemido que se agitó desde Draco verificó que todos esos ejercicios Kegel realmente valían la pena. Respirando por la nariz, continuó chupando y tragando la polla de Harry. Sus pelotas estaban apretadas y sus muslos estaban duros como rocas, señalando lo cerca que estaba. Draco golpeó dentro de ella, su determinación de enviarla por encima del borde creó una espiral enorme de placer dentro de ella.

Su existencia entera se redujo a las pollas que estaban llenando su boca y su coño.

El orgasmo se inició en sus dedos de los pies, y fue rápidamente extendiéndose hacia arriba y hacia fuera en un interminable temblor que recorrió su cuerpo. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tanto por la marea emocional que rompía sobre ella como por el placer abrumador del clímax. Los gemidos masculinos que la rodeaban fueron sus primeras pistas que Harry y Draco estaban cumpliendo la promesa de los orgasmos simultáneos. A través de la niebla sensual, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba lanzando su semen por su garganta mientras la polla de Draco latía en su interior. Esto fue suficiente para desencadenar la nueva ola de un orgasmo, y gimió alrededor del eje palpitante de Harry.

Nada debería sentirse así de bien. Ser tan increíble.

Incluso cuando empezó a perder la conciencia, una verdad contundente resonó en su mente.

Ninguna fantasía podría nunca compararse con eso.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

dracoforever

MaiVegeta

Queen Scarlett

SALESIA

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

kirtash96

AlexCullenHale

Gabriela Cruz 


	8. Capítulo Siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Siete**_

Harry se despertó antes que Draco o Hermione. Lo utilizó como ventaja,aprovechando la oportunidad de llenarse de la visión de la mujer que habíaconsumido sus pensamientos y sueños durante los últimos quince años.

Jesús, era todo lo que alguna vez había querido, envuelto en un paquete dulce, sexy, que hacía que su corazón cantara y su polla se pusiera dura. Estirando su mano hacia abajo, tomó su erección mañanera con un ligero apretón.

Desafortunadamente, sólo tocar su polla trajo a la memoria el placer alucinante de la garganta profunda de Hermione la noche anterior. No creía que se hubiera corrido jamás tan duro o tanto en toda su vida. Observar a Draco follarla, su polla en su coño empapado, sólo había hecho la experiencia un millón de veces más asombrosa.

Él siempre había sospechado que sería de esta manera. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, probablemente era una gran parte de la razón por la que había alentado a Draco a realizar ese trío años atrás. En el fondo de su mente, quería que fuera Hermione la que estuviera retorciéndose, jadeando y corriéndose entre ellos.

La noche anterior sólo había demostrado que había tenido razón al desearlo.

Los tres estaban destinados para ello. Tal vez Hermione o Draco no lo veían completamente de esa manera. Pero era cierto. Ellos complementaban algo en el otro, traían una dinámica a la relación que no existiría fuera del trío. Sí, él no tendría ningún problema en hacerle el amor a Hermione sin que Draco estuviera en la habitación, pero el hecho de que su mejor amigo también estuviera justo allí... hacía que fuera algo increíblemente caliente. A él le encantaba ver a Draco tomar el control, dirigiendo el placer de todos. Eso liberaba a Harry para poder sumergirse en el momento, para dejar que su bestia sexual interior aullara y follara hasta el contenido de su corazón.

Su polla se balanceó sobre su estómago, dejando en claro que estaba de humor para un poco de amor. Su mirada recorrió la piel cremosa y suave de Hermione.

Él sabía exactamente cómo quería despertarla. Salivando con anticipación, se escabulló hacia los pies de la cama y deslizó su mano sobre su montículo. Ella murmuró en su sueño pero no se despertó de inmediato. Usando su dedo pulgar para empujar hacia atrás la diminuta capucha protectora de su clítoris, rozó el nudo con un beso suave antes de alternarlo con lametazos ligeros. Ella se contoneó, sus tejidos sensibles volviéndose más y más húmedos con cada vuelta persuasiva de su lengua. Sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, levantó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos somnolientos clavados en él. Los suyos no eran los únicos.

Draco rodó colocándose sobre su codo, seguramente para tener una mejor visión. Al igual que Harry, su pene estaba completamente erecto esta mañana.

—¿Cómo sabe ella?

—Jodidamente estupenda.

Hermione se estremeció, tal vez en respuesta al zumbido de la vibración de sus palabras contra su coño. Draco ahuecó su seno, masajeándolo suavemente antes de hacer rodar su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice.

—¿La boca de Harry se siente bien en ti, nena?

Ella hizo un asentimiento exuberante, y Draco se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Qué te lama el clítoris o te lo chupe?

—Am...ambos. —Ella murmuró sin aliento cuando Draco se inclinó para besarla. Harry podía ver sus lenguas deslizándose juntas. El hecho que estuviera descendiendo sobre Hermione al mismo tiempo sólo hizo que la escena fuera más erótica aún. Levantando sus caderas una fracción, chupó su clítoris antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de ella. Llamó cada onza de habilidad oral que poseía mientras la comía, su excitación elevándose, junto con su polla, con cada jadeo roto y gemido que escapaba de Hermione. De repente, su cuerpo se tensó y sus caderas dieron una sacudida involuntaria. La boca de Draco absorbió su grito quejumbroso mientras su clítoris latía por debajo de la lengua de Harry. Siguió lamiéndola hasta que cayó en la cama. Su polla estaba tan dura y goteando suficiente semen que había dejado una mancha de humedad en el edredón.

Draco, portándose como el excelente compañero que era, enganchó uno de los condones y se lo lanzó a Hrary.

—Póntelo.

Infiernos, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Abrió el paquete de aluminio con los dientes y recubrió su polla rápidamente. Comenzó a posicionarse entre las piernas de Hermione, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia el lugar vacío junto a ella. Con su cerebro dando paso a la bestia sexual que jadeaba en su interior, Harry rodó sobre su espalda y alcanzó a Hermione. Con ayuda de Draco, la ayudó a posicionarse sobre su regazo para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le dio un empujón a su hendidura, y ella lentamente se dejo caer en torno a él, su coño abrazándolo de manera cálida y acogedora.

_Joder_. No tenía idea cómo Draco había logrado aguantar su eyaculación al segundo que estuvo en el interior de Hermione la noche anterior. El tipo debía tener un control más poderoso que con la maldita kryptonita. Apretando los dientes, Harry flexionó sus dedos en los muslos de Hermione, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa en vez de las réplicas diminutas que ondulaban a través de la carne húmeda y sedosa que lo rodeaba mientras Hermione comenzaba a bajar de su anterior orgasmo. La tentación de ceder a la urgencia que le apretaba sus bolas con fuerza era irresistible, pero quería demostrarle que tenía tanto control como Draco. Además, quería hacer que Hermione se corriera otra vez. Tal vez si la mantenían colmada de orgasmos, estaría más que dispuesta a hacer que este trío fuera algo permanente.

Draco se movió detrás de Hermione, sosteniéndola con un brazo enlazado alrededor de su cintura. Él hizo algo con su otra mano que causó que los ojos de

Hermione se ampliaran y perdieran su opacidad vítrea, sensual. Ella tragó saliva.

—Está bien, yo sé que tenía sexo anal en la lista, pero a las siete la mañana de un día de trabajo es un poco pronto para eso.

Una risa flotó desde Draco.

—Relájate, esa no es mi intención.

—Entonces, por qué tu polla…—Hermione se interrumpió con un gemido tembloroso. —Oh _Dios_, eso se siente bien.

Harry no tenía ni idea qué era exactamente lo que Draco estaba haciendo, pero a juzgar por la forma que Hermione se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda, lo estaba amando como el infierno. Ver su reacción fue suficiente para que la polla de Harry se hinchara aún más. Un momento después, la cabeza de la polla de Draco tropezó con las bolas de Harry. Él se sacudió ligeramente ante el contacto. Mierda. Bueno, eso explica lo que Dracohabía estado haciendo, deslizando su polla a lo largo de la hendidura del culo de Hermione.

—Lo siento, —ofreció Draco con una sonrisa irónica. —Eso fue un accidente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—No hay problema. Sólo no dejes que eso se deslice y entre en el agujero equivocado. Te quiero, hombre, pero no _tanto_. —Él dejó de prestarle atención a la risa de Draco mientras Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta.

— ¿Tu...tú puedes sentirlo... ahí abajo? —Otro escalofrío la recorrió, y ella cerró los ojos con un suave gemido.

—¿Esa idea te excita? —La expresión de Draco mantenía cien grados de maldad mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de Hermione. —Chica pervertida.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado y se reunió con los labios de Draco. Harry los vio compenetrarse en un ardiente beso francés, que hizo que su polla se endureciera hasta que pensó que explotaría. Incapaz de permanecer quieto ni un segundo más, bombeó sus caderas, subiendo más profundo dentro de ella.

Ella gimió en la boca de Draco antes de mirar hacia abajo, a Harry.

—Te sientes... increíble.

—Tú también, Herms. —Él le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. —De hecho, estoy teniendo dificultades para no correrme demasiado pronto. No es ningún juego de palabras.

—¿Necesitas correrte? —Ella tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y se balanceó sobre él de una manera que hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

La agarró rápidamente por la cintura, inmovilizándola.

—No antes que tú, cariño.

—Ya lo hice. Puede ser que me tome un tiempo llegar allí de nuevo.

No si tenía algo que decir al respecto. Lanzó una mirada hacia Draco y notó el brillo decidido en la mirada de su mejor amigo. Bien. Pensaban de manera parecida.

Draco posicionó a Hermione a lo largo de su pecho, y su jadeo resultante dio a entender que sus nalgas estaban acomodadas en torno a su polla. Ahora que tenía ambas manos libres, Draco ahuecó los pechos de Hermione, masajeándolos al ritmo de las embestidas de Harry. Su coño se apretó en torno a Harry, una señal de que se acercaba a la cima.

Él hizo descender su palma hacia abajo, donde estaban unidos y apenas rozó su pulgar sobre su clítoris. El botón resbaladizo lo incitó a probarla una vez más, y él apartó la mano lo suficiente como para chupar su esencia de su dedo. Hermione lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera hipnotizada, y él le sonrió.

—¿Me puedes culpar? Eres demasiado deliciosa como para resistirme.

Draco le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Nena, no dejes que él acapare toda esa miel. Dame un poco a mí también.

Ella parecía estar demasiado perdida como para saber qué hacer, así que Harry guió sus dedos hasta su clítoris. Una sombra bonita de color rosa floreció en su rostro mientras comprendía el significado de la solicitud de Draco. A Harry le pareció adorable que todavía pudiera ruborizarse después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

Draco agarró su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Mientras chupaba sus dedos en su boca, un espasmo fuerte tembló a través de Hermione y ella gritó. Su coño se sujetó con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Bram, haciendo que su aliento silbara entre sus dientes. Él logró dar otra embestida demoledora antes que sus pelotas se descargaran, chorreando en el condón, lo que parecía ser una cantidad infinita de semen. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, su cuerpo temblaba. El gemido que salió de su garganta sonó como si viniera de otro hombre, uno al que le estaban absorbiendo su fuerza vital.

Demonios, probablemente era así.

Se sintió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad antes de poder reunir la fuerza suficiente para volver a centrarse en Hermione o Draco . Por su expresión, apenas había empezando a recobrarse. Draco continuó acariciándola a través de la marea menguante de su orgasmo. Cuando ella cayó hacia delante, Draco la movió fuera de Harry y la colocó sobre su espalda. Consciente que su condón estaba lleno, Harry balanceó débilmente sus piernas por el borde del colchón y se tambaleó hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de deshacerse del preservativo, se mojó la cara con agua fría, y eso hizo que recuperara de nuevo sus sentidos.

_Joder._ Nunca había experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido a eso en su vida. Cada encuentro sexual anterior que no incluyera a Hermione o Draco , era repentinamente insignificante. Y no era sólo por el sexo. Aunque Dios sabía, era jodidamente increíble. Nada podía tocar el amor que sentía por esas dos personas que estaban allí.

Tal vez no tendría sentido para la mayoría que pudiera amar a Draco como un hermano y no sentir celos por compartir a Hermione con él. La dinámica de esa relación seguramente sería mal vista por la mayor parte de la gente que conocía.

Probablemente, la única que no se asustaría por eso sería Pansy. Pero, de todas formas, su hermanita era probablemente más pervertida incluso de lo que lo era él, a juzgar por la parafernalia que tenía en su tienda. No es que quisiera confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba contento de permanecer en la feliz ignorancia con respecto a algunas cosas.

Pasando los dedos por su pelo húmedo para lograr dominarlo, se dirigió de vuelta hacia el dormitorio. Draco estaba extendido entre los muslos separados de

Hermione, sus glúteos tensos flexionándose mientras la follaba con un ritmo decepcionantemente lento. Podía ser lento como la melaza en una mañana de invierno, pero aparentemente estaba afectando a Hermione lo suficiente ya que sus uñas estaban clavadas en los costados de Draco.

Y la verdad, le estaba comenzando a afectar también a Harry. A pesar que acababa de correrse increíblemente, su polla se engrosó nuevamente. Acariciando su creciente erección, se acercó a la cama. Si Draco era consciente de que él y Hermione tenían un público cautivo, no lo demostró, y sólo siguió bombeando mientras su boca jugaba con sus pezones. Hermione, por otra parte, captó la mirada fija de Harry.

Tragó saliva, su respiración agitándose audiblemente en su garganta. Tenía la sensación de que estaba tan excitada por mirarlo como él por observarla.

Queriendo desesperadamente poder ver más, se movió hacia los pies de la cama. Ese ángulo le daba una visión clara de la polla de Draco excavando dentro y fuera del coño increíblemente húmedo de Hermione.

—Desearía poder pasar toda la mañana, enterrado dentro de ti. Sentir que te corres. —La voz de Draco estaba tan densa como la consistencia de la grava. —

Córrete en mi polla, nena. Joder sí, así. Tan bueno.

Los sonidos resbaladizos mientras follaban, así como la visión de la carne suave y sonrosada de Hermione aferrándose con tanta fuerza al eje brillante de Draco, hicieron que un rayo de lujuria y deseo atravesara a Harry. Sin previo aviso, su polla se disparó de nuevo. No había mucho para descargar esta vez, teniendo en cuenta lo duro que se había corrido minutos antes, pero el hecho que había sucedido sin siquiera tocar su polla seguía haciendo volar su mente. A través de su confusión mental inducida por su clímax, oyó el gemido roto de Draco cuando él también se corrió.

Gracias a Dios. Porque si Harry hubiera seguido escuchando u observando un segundo más como hacían el amor, había una buena probabilidad de que hubiera vuelto a correrse una vez o dos docenas de veces. Lo que podría muy bien haberlo matado.

Pero,_maldita __sea_, qué manera de morir.

* * *

GRACIAS

Anto

merylune

Le

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz


	9. Capitulo Ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

Si ella anteriormente había pensado que estaba obsesionada con las fantasías sexuales protagonizadas por sus mejores amigos, eso era nada comparado con la tortura que estaba atravesando ahora.

Hermione respiró hondo para calmarse mientras Harry y Draco se apoyaban en la mesa metálica de la cocina, mientras el jefe de cocina, Dean, continuaba hablando acerca de las especialidades del menú que quería incluir en la Fiesta del viernes por la noche. Captó ocasionalmente que mencionaba camarones de coco y brochetas de Pollo Jerk16 del Caribe, pero sinceramente, Dean también podría estar preguntándoles por unos sándwiches de PB&J17 dada la atención que le estaba prestando a sus peticiones. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en tener a Harry y Draco dentro de ella otra vez. Cuanto antes mejor.

Dios, ¿cómo podía seguir estando tan húmeda y desesperada por sexo después de todos los orgasmos que la habían estremecido anoche y esa mañana?

Por amor de Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en una maldita ninfómana. Y los dos hombres magníficos y apetitosos frente a ella eran totalmente culpables.

Como si de alguna manera hubieran sintonizado sus irritables ondas cerebrales, Harry y Draco miraron en su dirección. Para el observador casual, sus sonrisas eran completamente inocentes. Pero Hermione los conocía mejor. Debajo de su inofensiva fachada escuchaba su transmisión silenciosa, alta y clara. Que básicamente se traducía a: "_Más __tarde __será __tu __coño __y __nuestras __pollas.__Prepárate __para __gritar __muy __fuerte._"

Ella encorvó sus hombros, rezando para que la posición inflara su blusa lo suficiente para ocultar sus pezones erectos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no se había dejado puesta su chaqueta? Por supuesto, probablemente debería estar agradecida por que Draco generosamente se había detenido en su casa para que pudiera cambiarse antes de venir aquí esta mañana. De lo contrario, podría haber sido un poco difícil, y embarazoso, explicarles a los curiosos miembros del personal por qué usaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

Una vez que Dean hubo terminado con su presentación y aceptaron darle luz verde para el menú, ella se escabulló de la cocina y escapó hacia su oficina en busca de un poco del necesario espacio para alejarse de las señales sexys que Draco y Harry exudaban. Por mucho que los amara a ellos,_y_ a todos sus juegos previos mentales, estaban haciendo estragos en su salud mental y su concentración.

Empujando un mechón de pelo de su frente sudorosa, se abanicó la cara sobrecalentada y tomó el catálogo de suministros del chef que descansaba en la esquina de su escritorio. Se las arregló para hojear un par de páginas antes que la puerta de su oficina se abriera y los dos hombres que intentaban volverla loca de lujuria entraran en su oficina. Los miró de forma cautelosa mientras sus pezones se apretaban. Era demencial el poder que tenían sobre su cuerpo.

Draco cerró la puerta y le ofreció una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Qué sucede? Te ves toda sonrojada.

—Sí, como si estuvieras un poco alterada, —añadió Harry con una sonrisa sexy que hizo que su coño se inundara de humedad.

Bastardos malvados. Ella dio la vuelta al catalogo para cerrarlo e hizo todo lo posible para no parecer afectada y excitada.

—Hace calor aquí. Sin duda es por eso que nuestras facturas de calefacción han estado hasta el techo últimamente.

Las facciones de Draco mostraban su diversión.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Bajar el termostato a 10 grados y dejar que los clientes se conviertan en polos de helado?

—No, pedazo de culo sabelotodo.

Draco abandonó la puerta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Él hizo girar su silla para que lo enfrentara y se inclinó hacia abajo, extendiendo sus brazos para acorralarla. El ardor en sus ojos era suficiente para añadir una capa extra de sudor sobre su piel.

—Esta mañana tuve la impresión de que te gustó mucho mi culo. Incluso tengo las marcas de tus uñas para demostrarlo.

Su mente inmediatamente rastreó la escena en cuestión, cuando la había estado follando lenta y profundamente, provocándola con su polla gruesa y dura mientras Harry miraba embelesado. Ella se movió en su asiento, reprimiendo un gemido ante la fricción dulce y dolorosa de sus bragas frotando a lo largo de su hendidura. Le devolvió la mirada a Draco durante el tiempo que pudo aguantar, antes de que la intensidad girando entre ellos fuera demasiada como para soportarla.

Mirando hacia los costados, se quedó atrapada en la mirada igualmente fascinante de Harry. Las consecuencias de los actos traviesos que los tres se habían permitido, se estrellaron contra ella, dejándola vulnerable y extrañamente tímida.

Draco y Harry habían sido testigos de una parte de ella que no había existido fuera de sus fantasías hasta la noche anterior. Podían afirmar todo lo que quisieran que nada de eso podría afectar su amistad, pero la realidad era que ya había sucedido. Su trío había cruzado una línea de la que no se podía volver atrás.

—¿Herms? —Los nudillos de Draco rozaron su mejilla, atrayendo su atención de nuevo hacia él. Tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por la preocupación. — ¿Está todo bien?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido, ya que Draco no lucía muy convencido. Harry se unió a ellos, con una expresión igualmente llena de preocupación.

—No te estás arrepintiendo de haber dormido con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Dejo que Harry lea su mente y llegue al punto de la manera más directa posible.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo, y se rió suavemente. —Los dos me han dado más orgasmos de lo que pensaba era humanamente posible. Sería una idiota si lo lamentara.

Los dedos de Draco rozaron la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

—Queremos darte muchos más. ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?

Aunque lo había estado esperando, no la habían presionado para tachar más elementos de su lista ni la noche anterior ni esa mañana. Parecía que había llegado el momento de comprometerse plenamente en el asunto. Y, ¿realmente había mucha diferencia? Ya se había metido en el fuego. Ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por las quemaduras. Aspiró hondo para estabilizarse y exhaló.

—Sí, pero esta vez me toca elegir a mí.

No había equivocación alguna en las expresiones de alivio que observó en las facciones de Draco y Harry. Draco, siendo el que se encontraba en la posición más ventajosa, la besó primero, su lengua empujando profundamente en su interior.

Cuando él se retiró, ella se había fundido en un charco de baba. Apenas tuvo oportunidad para recuperar el aliento o la compostura antes que Harry continuara donde Draco lo había dejado, con su beso devorador asesinando oficialmente las pocas células cerebrales que le quedaban. Su boca se retiró y ella se desplomó en su silla, flácida. Y más caliente de lo que había estado cinco minutos atrás.

Draco le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué cosa sensual haremos esta noche?

Ella no tenía tan frito el cerebro como para no reconocer la oportunidad de oro para una revancha. Moviendo una ceja, les ofreció una sonrisa presumida.

—¿Te gustaría saberlo, eh?

Las siguientes cinco horas pasaron volando en un borrón productivo. De alguna manera, Hermione calmó su furiosa libido_y_ registró los recibos de la última noche en la hoja de cálculo, además de localizar un nuevo proveedor de productos.

Incluso se las arregló para comprar en línea algunas cosas para la Navidad.

Cerrando la sesión de su ordenador, chocó las palmas con ella misma en su mente.

—Bravo para mí.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, permitiendo que entrara un poco del ruido proveniente del bar, así como a Pansy Potter. Hermione no podía dejar de reír mientras observaba el traje de Pansy. La falda de cuero negro ajustada y el suéter de cachemir ceñido al cuerpo eran algo estándar, pero las medias de color rojo y verde a rayas y el sombrero de Santa eran, obviamente, un guiño a la temporada.

—Te ves como una elfa dominatrix.

Pansy imitó el balancear de un látigo en el aire.

—Alguien tiene que mantener a esos hijos de puta con orejas puntiagudas a raya.

—Te das cuenta que el comentario probablemente hará que obtengas un trozo de carbón en tus medias de este año, ¿no?

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó la boca de Pansy.

—Lo dice la chica con la _Lista __Traviesa_.

Hermione se quejó.

—Nunca vas a dejar que olvide eso, ¿verdad?

Pansy se pavoneó hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su trasero en la esquina más cercana.

—¿Me puedes culpar? Tú no le lanzas sexo pervertido a una chica sin esperar una reacción.

—Lo siento, todo el fiasco fue un error. No se suponía que te llegara ese correo electrónico. Tampoco a Draco y Harry.

Los ojos sombreados de Pansy se ampliaron y comenzó a reírse.

—Ooh, tío. Eso debe haber desencadenado una conversación de lo más interesante.

Hermione desvió la mirada y jugueteó con las teclas de su ordenador. Un largo silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellas hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y levantó la mirada para encontrar a Pansy boquiabierta ante ella.

—Tuviste relaciones sexuales con ellos, ¿no? —Al igual que Harry, la sutileza no era precisamente el punto fuerte de Pansy.

—Uh...

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo _hiciste_. —Pansy saltó hacia abajo desde el escritorio y colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirándola con expresión acusadora. — ¿Tenías la intención de mantener este secreto jugoso para ti sola?

—Sí, más o menos.

Pansy no parecía apaciguada por la admisión.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Hola?. Uno de los hombres en cuestión es tu hermano. Es un poco raro.

—Buen punto. —Arrugando su nariz, Pansy regresó a su posición anterior. —

Pero siempre y cuando mantengas los detalles acerca de Harry al mínimo, todavía quiero escuchar toda la información pervertida. —

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron de alegría cómplice. —Bueno, tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Tiene Draco una polla enorme?

Porque lo juro por Dios, parece que tuviera una salchicha empacada allí. O tal vez un trozo de mortadela.

Tan familiar como era el típico tren de pensamiento de Pansy, Hermione todavía se atragantó con una tos.

—No puedo creer que hayas comparado una polla con la carne envasada.

La sonrisa de Pansy fue menos que angelical.

—¿Acaso puedo evitar que me gusten mis metáforas de carne?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar justo cuando su teléfono móvil chilló los compases iníciales de la canción _I __Love __Lucy_, el tono que anunciaba que era la madre de Hermione. Le lanzó a Pansy una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, tengo que contestar esto. —Al hacer clic en el botón para hablar, sostuvo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras arrojaba su bolso sobre su escritorio. —Oye, mamá. ¿Recibieron papá y tú el paquete que les envié?

Una risita salió de Pansy.

—Dijiste paquete.

Haciendo caso omiso del inmaduro humor de su amiga, Hermione escuchó como su madre le aseguraba que FedEx había entregado la caja de regalos, y insistía que ninguno de ellos sería abierto hasta que Hermione volara a unirse a ellos para una celebración después de las vacaciones de año nuevo. Los padres de Hermione eran unos de esos pájaros que abandonaban Londres ante la primera señal de nieve, y no regresaban hasta que las temperaturas se volvían hospitalarias de nuevo en primavera. Por mucho que Hermione extrañara no pasar la Navidad con ellos, esta época de la temporada era demasiado agitada como para viajar a Florida, incluso por un par de días, y mucho menos una semana.

La conversación telefónica cambió de marcha ligeramente mientras su madre le preguntaba cómo iba todo en el Dockside. Cuando le preguntó cómo estaban Draco y Harry, Hermione se ruborizó. Ella sabía que la pregunta venía de la adoración que tenía su madre por esos hombres, y tendía a tratarlos como a sus hijos sustitutos, pero Hermione no podía evitar preocuparse que algún tono oculto en su voz pudiera revelar el hecho que estaba involucrada en un pervertido trío con Draco y Harry.

_Sheesh.__¿Tan __paranoica?_

—Um, están bien. Todos están bien. —_Oh __Dios,__me __estoy __repitiendo.__Como __si __eso __no __fuera __sospechoso __en __absoluto._

—¿Qué te consiguieron para Navidad? —_El __mejor __sexo._ Sus mejillas se encendieron, lanzó su mirada hacia Jana y notó la sonrisa de la mujer.

—No lo sé, mamá. Ellos lo mantienen como una sorpresa hasta el gran día.

Escucha, odio tener que cortarte, pero estaba a punto de irme. ¿Qué tal si te llamo más tarde esta noche para que podamos charlar durante más tiempo?

Perfecto, es un buen plan. Yo también los quiero a ti y a papá. —Ella presiono el botón de desconexión y gimió. —Por favor, dime que soné relativamente normal durante esa conversación.

—Sí, lo manejaste como una profesional. —Pansy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con una expresión pensativa. —

Entonces, ¿asumo que tu familia no recibió tu e-mail accidentalmente?

—No, gracias a Dios. —Hermione restregó sus manos sobre su cara. —Nunca pensé que estaría realmente agradecida por la decisión terca de mis padres de no unirse al siglo XXI y conseguir un ordenador.

El escrutinio de Pansy continúo perforando a Hermione. Ella se movió en su asiento, sintiéndose incómoda, como si fuera un insecto bajo el microscopio.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Me pregunto si tienes la intención de contarle a alguien lo que está sucediendo contigo, Draco y Harry.

Ella miró a Pansy boquiabierta.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Anunciarles a mi mamá y mi papá que estoy durmiendo con dos hombres? Vaya,_eso __sería_ hacer un gran momento.

—No me refiero sólo a tu familia. ¿Qué pasa con el resto de tus amigos? La gente de aquí. —Pansy agitó un brazo hacia la puerta.

—No es el asunto de nadie. Además, es sólo una pequeña aventura sexual.

No hay necesidad de hacer una gran cosa de eso.

Pansy se mantuvo dándole esa mirada sagaz, probando que era más penetrante que una máquina de rayos X.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Porque no eres el tipo de mujer que se entrega en aventuras casuales y pervertidas.

De la nada, las palabras despreciativas de Cho Chang del otro día corrieron dentro de la cabeza de Hermione._"Eres __aburrida.__Una __mojigata __que __no __sabe __nada __sobre __cómo __complacer __un __hombre._" Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, seguido por una inseguridad aplastante. Luchando por alejar la negatividad que amenazaba con tomarla como rehén, fulminó con la mirada a Pansy.

—Pues claramente te equivocas, porque eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—No estoy tratando de comenzar una pelea contigo. —Líneas de preocupación se marcaron en la frente de Pansy. —Es sólo que después de todo lo que pasó con Ron... no quiero verte lastimada otra vez.

—No lo estaré. —Había aprendido su lección sobre abrir su corazón a ese tipo de dolor. No volvería a suceder. De ninguna maldita manera.

* * *

16 Pollo Jerk: originario de Jamaica, es un plato picante que incluye algunos o todos estos

ingredientes: pimienta de Jamaica, pimientos habaneros, ajos, cebolletas y tomillo fresco

17 Acrónimo de Peanut Butter and Jelly, es decir, un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y

mermelada. Es muy popular en Estados Unidos. Tan popular que en 2002 una encuesta mostró

que el estadounidense medio ha comido 1500 de estos sándwich antes de graduarse en la escuela

secundaria.

**GRACIAS**

KEI

MaiVegeta

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

—¿Estás segura que estás lista para esto? —Draco apartó sus ojos de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde Hermione estaba sentada acurrucada bajo su enorme abrigo.

—Está en mi lista, ¿no es así?

El asiento trasero crujió mientras Harry se inclinaba hacia la consola.

—Sí, excepto que asumimos que te gustaría ir gradualmente antes de llegar a lo del club de sexo.

La barbilla de Hermione adoptó una inclinación obstinada.

—No, quiero hacerlo ahora. Soy perfectamente capaz de manejarlo.

Draco regresó su atención a la conducción, pero continuó reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de Hermione. Había estado nerviosa desde el momento que él y Harry la habían recogido en su casa. Tal vez estaba nerviosa por la noche por venir.

Si ese fuera el caso, no sabía por qué había insistido en hacer lo del club de sexo tan pronto. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía discutir con ella cuando estaba en ese tipo de estado de ánimo. Era mejor dejarse llevar por sus deseos e intentar regresarle el estado mental desinhibido y sensual que había tenido esa mañana.

El recuerdo de las aventuras sexy que los tres habían tenido en la cama de Harry sólo sirvió para hacer que la polla de Draco se pusiera dolorosamente dura detrás de su bragueta. Nunca hubiera imaginado que compartir a Hermione con su mejor amigo sería algo con lo que estaría bien, y mucho menos disfrutaría.

¿_Disfrutar?_ Diablos, ¿a quien quería engañar? Había amado cada maldito segundo de eso. Claro, al principio, una chispa de celos se había encendido cuando había visto a Harry besando a Hermione en la entrada de la casa. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, para el momento que todos ellos estuvieron desnudos, todo había cambiado. Harry había dejado de ser una amenaza, o la competencia, y en vez de eso, se había convertido en un aliado para hacer realidad las pervertidas fantasías de Hermione. Además, no podía negar que Draco se excitaba cuando estaba al mando. Tal vez, tenía algo que ver con el hecho que había tenido tan poco control sobre su vida mientras crecía que ahora ansiaba ese aspecto. ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que podía decir con certeza era que había conseguido una muestra de cómo podrían ser las cosas para los tres. No había manera que fuera a conformarse con menos.

La salida que necesitaba apareció a la vista, y maniobró hasta colocarse en el carril. Segundos más tarde, tomó la rampa de salida y se dirigió hacia los límites de la ciudad. El tráfico era ligero, reduciendo significativamente el tiempo de conducción. Menos de un cuarto de hora más tarde, se detuvo en el aparcamiento del Arabesco Club, el cual estaba relativamente vacío. La pequeña cantidad de coches no significaba mucho. Había un montón de patrocinadores del club que preferían mantener un perfil bajo y estacionaban sus vehículos en uno de los parkings calle abajo y caminaban hacia allí. Sin embargo, esperaba que por el bien de Hermione, algunos de los personajes más interesantes del club estuvieran demasiado ocupados con las festividades de las vacaciones como para hacer una aparición esa noche. Ella podía asegurar que estaba preparada para esto, pero él no estaba convencido del todo.

Dejando atrás el calor de la camioneta, los tres se acercaron al gótico edificio de piedra de varios pisos. No por primera vez, fue incapaz de evitar pensar en lo irónico y retorcido que era que una antigua iglesia fuera usada ahora para albergar un club de sexo subterráneo. Echó un vistazo a Hermione y se dio cuenta que sus dientes castañeteaban. O bien el frío estaba llegando a ella o sus nervios estaban floreciendo. Dejando caer un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la abrazó. Se encontró con la mirada de Harry por encima de su cabeza, y una mirada compartida pasó entre ellos, un pacto no verbal de que juntos harían todo lo posible para hacer de esto una experiencia positiva para Hermione.

En la puerta, un guardia corpulento que probablemente aplastaba neveras por gusto les pidió las identificaciones. Una vez que el hombre comprobó que Harry era un miembro pago del club, se hizo a un lado y les permitió entrar. El interior del edificio ofrecía un indulto caliente de las temperaturas gélidas que había en el exterior, algo que la mayoría de los clientes con poca ropa sin duda apreciaban.

Sintiendo aparentemente los efectos de la calefacción central, Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de su brazo.

Una mujer vestida con un corsé rojo de látex que exponía sus pechos, con los pezones perforados y todo, se pavoneó delante de ellos conduciendo a un joven sin camisa por un collar y una correa tachonada. Draco comprobó la reacción de Hermione y no estuvo decepcionado cuando su boca se abrió. Esa noche sería una revelación para ella en más de un sentido. Como si tuvieran una sola mente, él y Harry le frotaron los hombros antes de conducirla hacia la barandilla de metal donde se veía el nivel inferior. La planta baja y el sótano eran básicamente dos grandes espacios abiertos. En ellas era donde las escenas de dominación públicas se exhibían para que cualquiera pudiera disfrutar con la vista.

Por supuesto, era discutible si la mayor parte de las cosas que sucedían en ese tugurio podrían ser consideradas como dominación. El nivel tercero, y el cuarto, albergaban las habitaciones privadas. Era decisión de los ocupantes mantener sus juegos en esas habitaciones tan privados como quisieran. Muchos estaban más que dispuestos a invitar a observadores curiosos, o incluso a aquellos que querían unirse a la acción. Él y Harry ya habían decidido que nadie tendría permitido ver o participar en cualquier cosa que hicieran con Hermione esa noche. Sí, una de las cosas de su lista era tener sexo en público, y ese lugar sin duda cumplía con las condiciones para ello, pero aunque Hermione pudiera argumentar lo contrario, ella no estaba lista para ser follada en una habitación llena de extraños. Era sin duda una de esas cosas que salían mejor si te tomabas un tiempo para ir acostumbrándote. Si decidía a lo largo del camino que todavía quería intentarlo, él estaría más que feliz de hacerlo. Demonios, no es como si tuviera algún problema en volverla loca de placer delante de un público agradecido. Dios sabía que le había encantado como el infierno cuando Harry los había estado observando.

Pero esta noche había un elemento diferente en el menú. Uno que ella no era consciente que tacharían: su deseo de ser atada y que le vendaran los ojos. Había una habitación arriba que proporcionaba una forma interesante de hacerlo. Harry había llamado con antelación para reservar el espacio, así como había comprado algunas cosas en la tienda dentro del club y había pedido que las mandaran a la habitación.

La lujuria, caliente y embriagadora, se acumuló en la ingle de Draco cuando imaginó la respuesta de Hermione para lo que tenían en mente. Miró hacia Harry y atrapo el fuego encendido en sus ojos y el rubor delator que se arrastraba a lo largo de su cuello. Él estaba tan excitado como Draco ante la perspectiva de lo que les esperaba arriba.

Draco curvó sus dedos alrededor de los de Hermione y giraron lejos de la barandilla. No lo siguió de inmediato, y él le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Su atención se había desviado hacia la escalera en la dirección opuesta, la que conducía hasta el nivel del sótano, o el calabozo, como los clientes habituales se referían al mismo.

—¿No vamos... a ir allí?

Lo último que deseaba era ver esas escenas en la planta inferior cuando todo su cuerpo estaba preparado para llevarla arriba y crear sus propias escenas, las cuales serían infinitamente más satisfactorias. Pero no podía negarle eso, si era lo que ella deseaba de verdad. Apretando su mano, guió su trío hasta las escaleras.

Una vez que llegaron al final de la misma, esperó a ver qué espectáculo avivaría la curiosidad de Hermione. Los altavoces empotrados en las paredes proporcionaban música electrónica. Su ritmo sexy, pulsante, proveía una banda sonora constante para el golpe rítmico de los látigos y los floggers que se estaban utilizando en las escenas de BDSM. Hermionelo sorprendió dirigiéndose en esa dirección.

Otros espectadores estaban apretujados alrededor de una de ellas, observando a uno de los Doms más cualificados enseñaba la técnica adecuada usando sus implementos sobre un participante dispuesto que estaba inclinado sobre un soporte metálico para azotes. Draco detectó como Hermione tragaba saliva.

Era difícil saber si el sonido era provocado por el patrón de entrecruzamiento de líneas rojas que marcaban el culo de la mujer, o por sus manos y pies esposados a la base del soporte.

Bajó la mirada y notó que Lacey miraba la escena extasiada. Se lamió sus labios, y otro rayo de lujuria rebotó a través de él. Su preocupación de que pudiera rechazar la visión ante ella se disolvió instantáneamente.

No, estaba definitivamente intrigada y excitada. Lo que sólo hizo que se pusiera más ansioso por llegar al piso de arriba. Al parecer, no era el único, porque Harry se inclinó hacia delante y _accidentalmente_ rozó los dedos a lo largo del seno de Hermione. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, su mirada subiendo rápidamente para encontrarse con la de Harry. Draco aprovechó su distracción momentánea y le apretó la mano.

—Vamos.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con la frente surcada con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿Ya?

—No. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, arriba.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

La empujó más cerca, hasta que su muslo se chocó con el suyo. Presionando la boca cerca de su oído, aplanó la palma de su mano sobre su erección.

—Del tipo que te gusta.

Ella dejó salir un aliento tembloroso, y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su polla. Arrastrando sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, lo acarició a través de la tela. Liberando una áspera exhalación, tiró de ella lejos de la escena y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Le tomó hasta la última gota de control que poseía no cargar a Hermione en sus brazos y salir disparado hacia la habitación. Al llegar, apretó los dientes con frustración cuando alcanzaron la puerta cerrada con llave y Harry buscó la tarjeta llave codificada en su billetera. Finalmente, Harry deslizó la tarjeta en el control y abrió la puerta.

Hermione suspiró cuando entró. Aunque Harry le había dado un recorrido por esa habitación anteriormente, Draco trató de ver el espacio desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Las paredes de piedra estaban envueltas desde el suelo hasta el techo con cortinas de terciopelo negro, el cual a su vez estaba forrado con seda roja. Un banco de cuero de forma extraña descansaba cerca de la pared del fondo, su diseño moderno era perfecto para hacer el amor en una gran variedad de posiciones.

Tan interesante como podía ser ese mueble, no era ni de cerca la atracción principal de la habitación.

Hermione se adelantó, su atención yendo desde la gran jaula colgante al columpio de arnés de diseño único que colgaba de la polea central.

— ¿Pa...para qué es eso?

Draco se puso detrás de ella y le acarició la caja torácica.

—Para ti.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Vas a atarme en eso?

—Infiernos sí. —Harry se movió delante de Hermione, aplastándola entre él y Draco. —Te va a encantar. El arnés te sujetará, pero la oscilación hará que sientas como si estuvieras flotando en el aire.

—¿Lo has usado antes?

—No, pero siempre he querido hacerlo. —Harry sujetó el abrigo de Hermione y lo arrojó sobre una de las sillas cercanas antes de quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla con la de ella.

Draco hizo lo mismo y desabrochó la blusa de Hermione. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de los lados abiertos y ahuecó sus pechos, masajeando su peso a través de su sujetador.

—Esta será la primera vez para todos nosotros.

Ella se acurrucó contra su clavícula y liberó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Me alegro.

Besando la cima de su cabeza, el dulce aroma floral de su cabello llenó su nariz y le hizo sentirse dolorido. Pero en el buen sentido. El mejor sentido.

—Yo también.

Harry agachó la cabeza y mordisqueó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Hermione antes de deslizar su boca por la pendiente de su cuello, en dirección a la V profunda de su escote y gimió.

—¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos de esta ropa?

Draco estaba a favor de esa idea. Dejando que Harry se ocupara de las botas, los pantalones y el tanga bikini de Hermione, él le quitó la blusa y le acarició los hombros antes de desenganchar el sujetador y dejar que cayera junto con el resto de sus prendas. Trazó la suave curva de su columna vertebral, con su concentración yendo hacia el puñado de pecas que salpicaban su cadera. Inclinándose, besó las marcas tentadoras y masajeó sus nalgas. Incapaz de seguir resistiéndolo ni un segundo más, le pellizcó y palmeó el trasero, haciéndola chillar. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Chica traviesa. Observamos la forma en que mirabas la chica mientras era azotada. ¿Esperabas poder tomar su lugar?

—Ta...tal vez.

Su respuesta provocó un gruñido de su garganta.

—Nadie te tocará, excepto Harry o yo. Estaríamos felices de hacer realidad esa fantasía, cariño.

—¿Ahora?

Él la mordió de nuevo y se deleitó con su brusca aspiración.

—Estás impaciente, ¿eh? No, tenemos otros tipos de juegos en mente para esta noche. —Se enderezó y tomó su mano mientras Harry reclamaba la otra.

Juntos, la llevaron hacia el oscilante arnés y la ayudaron a meterse en los grilletes de las piernas. Una vez que estos estuvieron debidamente abrochados, ajustaron la sección del torso, asegurándose que los enlaces estuvieran lo suficientemente ajustados para proporcionarle placer, pero no para restringirle el flujo sanguíneo.

Para el momento que finalizaron de posicionarla, su piel estaba sonrojada y su respiración se había vuelto jadeos tenues e irregulares.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Su voz tembló con un inconfundible estremecimiento debido a su excitación.

Harry se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa contra la parte de atrás de la habitación, donde yacían los regalitos que había comprado. Tomó la venda de seda y la hizo correr entre sus dedos.

—Ahora veremos exactamente cuánto placer puedes soportar. —

Sonriéndole de manera pecaminosa, puso la tela alrededor de los ojos de Hermione y la anudó firmemente detrás de su cabeza. — ¿Puedes ver algo?

—N… no. —Todo el cuerpo de Hermione estaba temblando ahora, causando que el columpio descendiera y crujiera. Apenas la habían tocado y ya estaba increíblemente excitada. Draco podía oler el almizcle que lo evidenciaba.

_Jesús_. Quería enterrar la boca en su coño y comerla hasta que gritara y se corriera con fuerza en su lengua. Con sus manos temblorosas, buscó a tientas el borde de su jersey negro y se lo sacó antes de quitarse los zapatos de una patada, y despojarse de sus pantalones y calzoncillos. El susurro de ropa insinuó que Harry estaba igualmente de dedicado a desnudarse.

—¿Por qué están tardando tanto? ¿Todo esto es parte de su plan malvado de volverme loca?

Draco comenzó a aproximarse a Hermione, manteniendo su acercamiento cauteloso y silencioso. Apenas rozó sus dedos sobre sus pezones y ella se sacudió.

Sus labios se separaron y su aliento se agitó. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó y la besó. Su gemido flotó libre mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en una unión lujuriosa, y ella clavaba sus uñas a lo largo de su mandíbula. Jadeó en busca de aire y él aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar su cuello con la nariz, chupando el lugar suave debajo de su oreja. Ella se estremeció.

—Oh Dios. Draco, eso se siente tan bien.

Levantó la cabeza mientras Harry se trasladaba a su lado. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, y Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Uh, Hermione. Ese era yo.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Buen intento. Draco ha estado mucho más tiempo sin afeitar que tú, Sr. Cara

Suave.

Harry gruñó.

—Maldición, pillados.

Draco mordió amorosamente la oreja de Hermione.

—Muy pronto no será capaz de hacer trampa usando sus manos. Luego veremos cómo de buena eres para diferenciarnos.

—¿Qu...qué quieres decir con que no voy a poder…? —gritó cuando Draco movió la polea que bajaba la sección de la cabeza y el torso del columpio. Harry agarró los lazos fijados a las barras laterales de la jaula de suspensión y sujetó las restricciones de la pierna que Hermione llevaba. Los enlaces extendieron sus muslos en forma de una amplia V, dejándola completamente expuesta e impotente. El conocimiento envió una lanza ardiente de lujuria a través de Draco, haciendo que su polla se balanceara. La acarició antes de alcanzar los lazos a juego que colgaban de los rieles opuestos. Estos tenían los puños con velcro, y estaban forrados de terciopelo, los cuales aseguró enseguida alrededor de las muñecas de Hermione. Ahora estaba completamente a su merced.

Joder, esto iba a ser caliente y alucinante.

—¿Está todo bien, cariño? Ninguna de esas ataduras está apretando tu piel, ¿verdad?

Tragando saliva, negó con la cabeza. Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Tienes que decir las palabras, Hermione. Es importante verbalizar si estás disfrutando de algo o no. Harry y yo no queremos equivocarnos o perder cualquier señal que pudieras darnos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar sus órdenes.

—No, me gusta. Se siente como si estuviera acostada en una hamaca. —El fantasma de una sonrisa curvó un poco sus labios. —Como si esa hamaca fuera usada para el sexo sucio, pervertido.

Tanto él como Harry se echaron a reír, pero el sonido murió en la garganta de Draco mientras caminaba alrededor de Hermione y conseguía su primer vistazo real de su coño en esa perfecta exhibición. Los tirantes negros ceñidos del arnés actuaban como un marco para su carne rosada y brillante. Estaba increíblemente húmeda. La humedad goteaba constantemente de su hendidura y se deslizaba entre las mejillas de su culo. El sonido que salió de Draco fue casi irreconocible, incluso para él. Sus rodillas golpearon la alfombra y un segundo más tarde, su lengua se hundió en el interior de toda esa azúcar dulce. Ella gritó, el arnés balanceándose ligeramente mientras se retorcía. Los lazos limitaban sus movimientos significativamente. Saber que no tenía más opción que permanecer abierta y disponible para que pudiera darse un banquete con ella hizo que el hambre de Draco aumentara al máximo.

Agarrando sus caderas, chupó su clítoris hasta que el pequeño botón sobresalió y se hinchó.

Un torrente de súplicas incoherentes se precipitó desde Hermione. Él sabía que se encontraba a punto de correrse y estaba desesperada por que la empujara sobre el borde. Una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó al no ceder ante ella, pero su objetivo final no era un orgasmo rápido, misericordioso. Cuando se corriera, sería como nada que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Tan jodidamente bueno, que no habría ninguna duda persistente en su mente acerca de si ese trío funcionaría. Su cabeza podría resistirse, pero su cuerpo se encargaría de que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Apuñalando su coño con su lengua, la folló con golpes superficiales antes de sondear más profundamente. Los sollozos de Hermione se intensificaron y su canal interno ondulo en torno a él. Sus jugos recubrieron su boca, bajaron por su barbilla.

Deslizó su lengua fuera de ella y lo aplanó, abriéndose paso a través de su empapada hendidura y a lo largo de su perineo. Cuando la arremolinó sobre su culo, ella corcoveó en el arnés.

—Draco, oh _Dios_.

Continuó lamiendo su capullo rosado, excitándolos a los dos. No había forma que su polla no fuera a estar dentro de su dulce culo esa noche. A juzgar por la respuesta de Hermione a su devoción oral, no sería probable que se lo negara.

Levantando su cabeza, dejó deambular su mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo tenso hasta que llegó a su rostro. Las correas del arnés se entrecruzaban ahuecando sus pechos. Sus pezones eran dos erectos picos firmes, coronando esos generosos montículos de color crema.

Ella era tan tentadora como una tienda de caramelos completamente equipada con todas sus golosinas favoritas. Quería probar todas las delicias que tenía que ofrecer, una y otra vez hasta que estuviera completamente saturado de ella. Miró de reojo y vio que la mirada entrecerrada de Harry estaba concentrada en el coño de Hermione. Su puño estaba apretando la base de su polla, tratando de evitar que estallara. Draco asintió con la cabeza hacia la colección de preservativos que esperaban en la mesa antes de colocarse debajo de una de las piernas extendidas de Hermione. Después de besar su cadera, se puso de pie junto a ella, absorbiendo la deliciosa visión que era.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo malditamente sexy que eres, nena?

Mordisqueando su labio, negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su espeso pelo se sacudiera. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Lo siento, quise decir que no.

Lo complació ridículamente que hubiera recordado su advertencia sobre usar las palabras en vez de los gestos.

—Lo eres. —Deslizó su mano sobre su piel, amando el contraste de su sedosa suavidad en comparación con la superficie áspera del arnés. Sus dedos rozaron los pezones mientras Harry se acomodaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a devorarla. Draco apenas pudo soportar la visión. Sofocando un gemido, dejó a Hermione y fue a buscar un condón y una botella de lubricante. Cuando estaba a punto de girarse, sus ojos captaron un tapón anal con forma de bulbo largo. Harry no había mencionado que había comprado uno.

Enviándose una nota mental para agradecerle a Harry su previsión, Draco tomó también el tapón y volvió donde Hermione. Dejó caer el paquete de condones y lubricantes en el suelo pero sostuvo el tapón mientras se inclinaba y chasqueaba suavemente el pezón de Hermione con su lengua antes de chupar el nudo hinchado en su boca. Ella se estremeció, de sus labios brotó un jadeo roto. Lanzó una mirada hacia Harry.

—Nada de permitir que se corra todavía.

Harry hizo un sonido amortiguado y húmedo, que Draco tomó como una afirmación. Draco tiró un pezón húmedo de Hermione.

—Sexo anal está en tu lista. ¿Lo has hecho antes?

Se lamió los labios, su garganta trabajando mientras tragaba saliva.

—No.

Una satisfacción primitiva surgió en él. La idea que nadie había reclamado su cereza anal aumentó su determinación de ser él quien lo hiciera.

—Quiero ser el primero para ti, nena. Esta noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Vaciló por un momento.

—Sí.

Frotó su mandíbula sobre su pecho, y disfrutó los sonidos sexys que hizo cuando su barba le hizo cosquillas en los pezones.

—Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberme dado este regalo. — Colocó el tapón sobre su vientre para que lo sintiera.

—Voy a prepararte para mí con esto. Mientras tu culo esté estirándose para acomodarlo, quiero que finjas que es mi polla llenándote. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Está bien. — Su voz sonaba fina y aguda. Miró hacia Harry, asegurándose que estaba cumpliendo su palabra de no hacer que se corriera. Harry había dejado de lamerla y ahora tenía enterrados dos dedos hasta los nudillos en su coño y la mantenía en el borde.

Draco agarró la botella de lubricante y tomó el tapón de su posición sobre el estomago de Hermione. Lubricó el dispositivo y se deslizó junto a Harry. Ambos observaban, fascinados, mientras Draco rociaba bastante lubricante en el culo de Hermione e introducía el gel en su interior con el pulgar. Un sonido estrangulado salió desde Hermione, y él se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?

—No._Dios_. S...se siente... increíble. —se estremeció.

Él quitó el pulgar y deslizo la cabeza del tapón lentamente en el interior. El anillo resistente de músculos protestó por la invasión, pero finalmente se las arregló para asentar el tapón entero dentro de ella. Miró fijamente a Hermione extendida de manera tan tentadora delante de él, con su culo relleno con un consolador y su coño abrazando los dedos de Harry. Su polla se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

Harry emitió un gemido torturado.

—Joder._Debo_ follarla.

Draco se habría reído si no estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo. Coloco el condón suelto en la mano de Harry antes de enderezarse y moverse hacia la parte delantera del columpio. Inclinándose, tomó el otro condón y lo mantuvo en su mano.

Ahuecó la mejilla de Hermione, acariciándola mientras Harry se colocaba entre sus muslos.

Los idénticos gemidos que salieron desde Harry y Hermione cuando él entró en ella hicieron que las bolas de Draco se apretaran. Harry se retiró un poco antes de hundirse de nuevo. Y otra vez. El sonido resbaladizo mientras hacían el amor era la cosa más erótica que alguna vez hubiera oído Draco. Y la mirada de puro éxtasis en el rostro de Harry casi hizo que sintiera celos de no ser el que bombeaba dentro y fuera de Hermione.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Jodidamente increíble. —Agarrando las correas que sostenían las caderas y los muslos de Hermione, Harry bajó la mirada para centrarla donde él y Hermione se unían. —Todo lo que puedo sentir es ese coño húmedo, perfecto. Tan bueno.

Draco apartó el pelo de Hermione de su frente sudorosa.

—Dime lo que sientes, nena.

—La polla de Harry. Deslizándose en mi interior. —Ella se estremeció, su cuerpo tensándose. —No creo que alguna vez alguien haya estado tan profundamente dentro de mí.

_Yo __lo __estaré.__Pronto._ Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y le acarició su seno.

—¿Estás concentrada en el tapón que tienes en tu culo, imaginando que es mi polla?

—S… sí.

—Bien. —Hizo rodar su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Ella besó la base de su polla antes de lamerle las bolas. La sensación hizo que sus entrañas se tensaran y se debilitaran sus rodillas. Reposicionándose, se apoderó de su polla y metió en su boca la cabeza de la misma. Ella lo contuvo, usando sus músculos de la garganta para atraerlo más profundamente. Levantando la mirada, vio que Harry los estaba observando fijamente. Además de su mirada vidriosa, el sudor de Harry le dio a entender que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Draco folló la boca de Hermione con dos golpes largos y lujuriosos antes de alejarla y desatar sus brazos. Mientras Harry trabajaba en las restricciones de sus tobillos, Draco frotó sus manos para ayudar la circulación, presionando un beso en ambas muñecas.

—Voy a sentarte ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Prepárate. —Él soltó la polea que la mantenía suspendida por la espalda, y ella se enderezó con un jadeo. Harry la tomo por las caderas, manteniéndola anclada con su polla. Sus brazos y piernas se enroscaron alrededor de Harry mientras la besaba como un hombre hambriento. Draco rasgó el paquete de condones, su cuerpo gritando con la necesidad de follar a Hermione, marcarla como suya de alguna primitiva manera.

Moviéndose con más determinación que gracia, se envainó y cubrió su polla con mucho lubricante. Quitó el tapón de su culo y empujó su polla dentro de ella, embistiendo con un empuje profundo y entrando fácilmente.

Hermione gritó, el temblor extasiado en el sonido verificó que había sido producido debido al placer y no al dolor. Su visión se nubló y su corazón latió más fuerte. Ahuecó sus pechos, sus pezones intercalándose entre sus dedos mientras la follaba con tal cruda intensidad que lo sorprendió. Mordió un costado de su cuello y calmó el ardor con su lengua. A través de la delgada membrana que dividía el culo y el coño de Hermione, detectó el borde duro de la polla de Harry excavando en ella con la misma pasión.

Hermione liberó un brazo que tenía alrededor de Harry y alcanzó detrás de ella para sujetar la cadera de Draco.

—No te detengas, —ella jadeó. —_Por __favor,_ no te detengas.

Los rasgos agonizantes de Harry parecían haber sido esculpidos en piedra.

Draco imaginaba que él no debía verse mucho mejor. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, ellos obedecieron sus deseos, alternando sus embestidas para que estuviera constantemente llena. Su ritmo se convirtió en algo inconsciente, un ritmo similar, un latido sincopado. Los dedos de Hermione se clavaron en el costado de Draco, deslizándose en el sudor que había acumulado. Estaba tan sintonizado con Hermione que supo en el momento exacto que el orgasmo fluyó dentro de ella, incluso antes que lo dijera.

—Oh Dios, me estoy corriendo.

Él bombeo más fuerte, follándola con embestidas cortas y decididas.

—Hazlo, nena. Ordeña nuestras pollas con tu culo y tu coño.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de arquearse. El grito quejumbroso que salió de ella, y la forma que sus músculos internos se ciñeron en torno a Draco, lo enviaron a la cima. Rugió, su semen chorreando en borbotones feroces, inundando el condón. En ese momento, despreció la cubierta delgada del látex que le separaba de Hermione, y deseó poder llenarla con su semilla. Siguió abrazándola mientras los ojos de Harry se quedaban en blanco y sus caderas se sacudían, corriéndose junto con ellos.

Una sensación de conexión se apoderó de Draco, siendo casi más increíble y gratificante que su clímax. Eso era correcto. Perfecto. La única mujer que realmente había deseado y amado, estaba en sus brazos, intercalada entre él y su mejor amigo, alguien que sabía muy bien lo que Draco sentía. Se preguntó si debía ser ilegal ser tan feliz. Probablemente. Deslizando un beso sobre su sien, retiro suavemente su polla de su culo y se acercó al cubo de basura para deshacerse del condón, con las piernas aún temblando por la enorme intensidad de su orgasmo. Para cuando Draco regresó donde Hermione, Harry se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poner a Hermione en pie y quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Con su cuerpo aún temblando por las réplicas, Hermione parpadeó y les ofreció una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción sexual. Ella tiró de las correas que la fijaban en el arnés.

—Guau, todo lo que tengo que decir es... ¿dónde diablos puedo comprar uno de estos?


	11. Capitulo Diez

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Era casi imposible actuar de manera casual y con normalidad durante la fiesta de Navidad de los empleados cuando hacía menos de veinticuatro horas había estado recibiendo una doble penetración por parte de los dos hombres que estaban a su lado. En un_columpio_, por el amor de Dios.

Bueno, no estaba completamente segura de si ese detalle la hacía más depravada. ¿Y qué pasaba con el hecho de que lo había amado como el infierno? Sí, probablemente.

Las mariposas bailaban en el interior de su vientre, mientras observaba a Luna, quien llamaba al siguiente miembro del personal para el intercambio Secreto de Santa. Esta parte de la fiesta era estrictamente para los empleados. Ella, Harry y Draco ya habían depositado los cheques de todos los bonos, algo que probablemente era mejor recibido y más útil, que un regalo de diez dólares o menos.

El teléfono móvil de Draco sonó de repente, y bajó la mirada hacia él.

—Mierda, es mi tío. Mejor la atiendo.

Mientras Draco salía fuera de la habitación, Harry colocó su mano sobre su hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Entonces, ¿qué elemento quieres tachar esta noche?

Sabía, que aunque alguien hubiera escuchado, la pregunta sonaría completamente inocente. Lo cual hacía que el rubor, que sin duda estaba inundando sus mejillas, pareciera extraño y fuera de lugar. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—Ninguno. Ya he hecho planes con tu hermana.

Sus dedos rozaron su nuca, haciéndola cosquillas en el vello que tenía allí y que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a lo largo de su piel.

—Podrías cancelarlo. Ella lo entendería.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

—Por favor, estamos hablando de Pansy. Además, eso sería grosero. Y mi vida no gira en torno a ti y a Draco, sabes.

Harry se rió entre dientes, nada preocupado por su irritabilidad.

—Ah, querida. Anoche parecías girar muy bien entre nosotros.

Tenía que sacar ese tema. Se mordió el labio, resistiendo la tentación de presionar juntas sus piernas cuando su clítoris palpitó en respuesta a sus ardientes palabras. No había sido muy de broma cuando les había mencionado que quería comprarse uno de esos columpios de arnés. ¿El tipo de experiencia que había tenido esa noche? Algo fuera de este mundo. Por supuesto, podría ser un poco difícil, por no hablar de poco elegante, explicar su función si sus padres lo veían accidentalmente. De alguna manera, dudaba que la creyeran si les decía que era una plataforma de plantas.

—Tierra a Hermione.

Ella se alejó de sus cavilaciones mentales y miró de nuevo hacia Harry.

—¿Hmm?

—Te pregunté que a donde van a ir tú y Pansy esta noche.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Buen intento. Si te lo digo, tú y Draco irán a interrumpirnos.

Harry intentó expresar una mirada inocente.

—¿Alguna vez haríamos algo tan retorcido?

—Sí. De ahí la razón por la que no te voy a decir una mierda.

Draco eligió ese momento para reunirse con ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que no le vas a decir?

Ella abrió la boca, pero Harry le ganó de mano.

—A donde la va a llevar mi rebelde hermana esta noche. —Harry actuó un exagerado escalofrío. —Apuesto que implicará algo de bebidas _jadeantes_. Y hombres en exceso para comerlas con los ojos.

—Ja ja, Potter. Sólo por eso, puedes morderme.

Harry meneó las cejas.

—Me gustaría, cariño. Pero vas a salir esta noche. ¿Ves lo que te estás perdiendo?

Ella lanzó una mirada disimulada alrededor para ver si alguien estaba prestando atención al evidente coqueteo de Harry. No es que fuera tan inusual.

Salvo que lo estaba haciendo con_ella_. Algo que definitivamente no se había producido antes de que empezaran a dormir juntos. Se alegró cuando notó que la atención de todos estaba centrada en el intercambio Secreto de Santa. Draco se aclaró repentinamente la garganta. Dos veces. Ella miró en su dirección y quedó atrapada en su mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que los tres necesitamos tener una reunión en tu oficina.

—¿_Ahora_ mismo? Pero la fiesta…

—Va a continuar sin nosotros, —finalizó Draco. —Además, sabes que todos están esperando que los jefes se vayan para poder vaciar la ponchera. —Él inclinó su cabeza hacia las puertas dobles que conducían fuera de la sala trasera de banquetes del Dockside.

Captando la señal, ella guió la marcha de salida hacia el pasillo y hacia su oficina. Una vez que estuvieron dentro y Harry cerró la puerta, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Intensamente. Cuando hubo terminado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba teniendo problemas para recordar su propósito de abandonar la fiesta. Con una respiración irregular, se enderezó el mechón de pelo que había escapado del clip de mariposa que lo sostenía y le disparó a Draco una mirada acusadora.

—Pensé que veníamos aquí por una reunión, no para tener sexo.

—Lo hicimos. Pero parecía que necesitabas ser besada primero. —Él le acarició la mejilla. —Y yo quería ser quien lo hiciera.

La mirada tierna y caliente en los ojos de Draco la dejó sintiendo las rodillas débiles y derritiéndose por dentro. Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Chicos, tienen que dejar de afectarme de esta manera en el trabajo. No me está ayudando en absoluto.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas mencionado, porque eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo. —Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su postura era tanto casual como dominante. Su mirada evaluadora la perforó. — ¿Hay alguna razón en particular, por la cual te asustas cada vez que hay alguien que puede vernos contigo y especular?

Ella parpadeó.

—No me he asustado.

—Pero has estado cerca de eso. Estabas prácticamente lista para saltar fuera de tu piel cuando Harry se burló de ti sobre morderte hace unos segundos.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? No es como si nuestro personal supiera lo que está pasando entre nosotros. O debiera.

—¿Por qué no?

La tranquila petición formulada por Draco casi la hizo caer sobre su culo.

—¿Hola? Estamos comprometidos en un trío. No es algo que probablemente deberíamos hacer del conocimiento público. Especialmente para nuestros empleados.

—No estoy sugiriendo que les digamos lo que está pasando. O a cualquier otra persona, a menos que lo decidamos. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que mantenerlo escondido como un secreto oscuro y sucio.

Ella lo miro boquiabierta.

—¿Eso no anularía el propósito? Si empezamos a actuar de manera diferente entre nosotros, la gente lo deducirá.

Harry dio un paso para colocarse junto a Draco, creando un frente unido.

—¿Y qué si lo hacen? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué algunos curiosos celosos susurren a nuestras espaldas? Caray, estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, yo también.

Draco la miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo antes de jurar suavemente.

—Esto no es otra repetición de lo que pasaste con Ron. Harry y yo nunca te lastimaríamos así, cariño. Créelo.

—¿Acaso importa? Al final, la gente verá lo que quiera, justo como hicieron con el fiasco de Ron. —Despreció el quiebre de su voz en las dos últimas palabras.

Se negaba a darle a su ex el poder de afectarla después de todo este tiempo.

Harry y Draco cruzaron la habitación en dos zancadas y la envolvieron en medio de sus abrazos de osos. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando saqué el tema. Molestarte era la última cosa que quería.

Harry le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Eso también va por mí, Herms. Lo que los tres compartimos, es especial.

No quiero perderlo. Si eso significa que debo mantener la boca cerrada, con mucho gusto lo haré.

Su proclamación debería hacerla feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan terrible por dentro?_Por que __les __estás __pidiendo __que __vivan __una __mentira._ La admisión burlona le revolvió el estómago y la hizo sentir la persona más horrible del planeta.

Pero eso no hizo que su determinación para protegerse de las consecuencias inevitables, que vendrían una vez que sus sexys aventuras llegaran a su fin, disminuyera. Nadie criticaría a Draco y Harry por su participación en esta aventura.

Cuando se trataba de tener varios compañeros de cama, ellos podían salirse del asunto mucho más fácilmente que ella, ya que eran hombres. Sí, era muy injusto.

Pero también era la realidad.

En ese aspecto, las fantasías definitivamente tenían la ventaja. No había ninguna repercusión dolorosa que surgiera del sexo que sólo existía en su cabeza.

Hermione se estaba colocando sus pendientes cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, y parpadeó con sorpresa. No era algo típico de Pansy llegar a la hora justa. Después de rociarse rápidamente un chorrito de perfume, corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta mientras el timbre sonaba otra vez.

Ella le dio a Pansy una mirada exhausta.

—Te das cuenta que tienes que esperar por lo menos unos segundos antes de volver a presionar esa cosa, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero está jodidamente frío aquí afuera. Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir mi culo. —Pansy se estiró hacia atrás y golpeó su trasero a través de la gabardina de cuero. —Sí, nada. Estoy asumiendo que todavía está allí.

—Parte de tu problema es el abrigo. Apenas tiene forro.

Pansy ofreció una sonrisa descarada.

—Lo sé, pero mi madre insiste en que me hace lucir como una persona que

corre desnuda en una protesta. Me parece divertido.

—Lo serías. Entonces, ¿conduces tú o lo hago yo?

—Yo lo haré. La calefacción ya está encendida. —Pansy giró y sus botas de combate sonaron ruidosamente en su camino de entrada. Hermione cerró rápidamente su casa y corrió hacia el Mustang vintage de Pansy. Como había prometido, el interior estaba calentito. Eso compensó ligeramente tener que escuchar varias canciones del álbum de las Ardillas Navideñas antes que estacionaran en el aparcamiento de Hooligans. Ella miró a Pansy de manera mordaz cuando el CD fue expulsado del reproductor.

—Estoy bastante segura que es ilegal para cualquier persona mayor de doce años poseer ese CD. Si no lo es, debería serlo.

Sacándole la lengua, Pansy salió del coche y esperó a que Hermione hiciera lo mismo antes de poner la alarma. Entrelazando sus brazos, se lanzaron hacia la entrada de la discoteca, riendo como un par de adolescentes fuera en una noche de escuela. Después de pagar sus entradas en la puerta, se dirigieron al enorme bar situado en el centro del edificio que estaba repleto de gente.

Pansy se contoneó fuera de su abrigo, dejando al descubierto un mini vestido ceñido en una tela escocesa de tartán. Cuándo saltó sobre uno de los taburetes disponibles, la mitad de los hombres que estaban sentados en el bar estiraron el cuello para ver exactamente cuánto muslo terminaría revelando. Pansy, como era típico en ella le importaba una mierda, los ignoró a todos.

Sintiéndose significativamente cubierta en sus pantalones de color crema y su blusa roja brillante, Hermione cogió el taburete vecino y trató de no sonreír al pobre tonto junto a Pansy que parecía estar hipnotizado por su escote.

—Realmente deberías venir con una etiqueta de advertencia,_podría __producir __traumatismos __cuando __está __en __público_.

—Por favor. Este es uno de mis trajes de domadora. Y de hecho, estoy usando ropa interior.

—Tu madre debe estar tan orgullosa.

—Mucho. —Poniendo dos dedos en su boca, Pansy emitió un silbido ensordecedor que probablemente hizo que los perros en kilómetros a la redonda ladraran en agonía. Apenas atrajo una mirada del barman que atendía personas en un sector más alejado. Pansy se quejó. —Este lugar apesta a bolas de burro. Dime, ¿por qué no tendrían más de un barman? Idiotas.

—Sí, es bastante estúpido. En una noche como esta, siempre tenemos al menos dos en el personal en el Dockside. Y nunca vemos multitudes como las de aquí.

—Hablando de idiotas, ¿cómo tomó mi hermano la noticia de que te sacaría fuera esta noche? Y también Draco, para el caso.

La mención de Harry y Draco despertó en Hermione los pensamientos negativos que había tenido anteriormente. Hizo todo lo posible para disimularlos, pero la mirada astuta de Pansy se estrechó sobre ella.

—Uh oh. ¿Ya hay problemas en la tierra del ménage?

—No, por supuesto que no. Todo es... genial.

Pansy arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pero?

—Nada. Dije que es genial.

—Claro, después de haber vacilado.

Necesitando algo con qué ocupar sus manos, Hermione agarró una de las servilletas de bebidas de la pila cercana y jugueteó con ella.

—¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o a hacer una cigüeña origami?

Hermione arrugó la servilleta en su regazo.

—Creo que herí sus sentimientos al insistir en que mantengamos nuestro trío en secreto.

La risa ronca de Pansy cantó en todo su glorioso esplendor.

—Claro. No creo que eso sea posible incluso con Harry, el Sr. Ámame y Déjame. En cuanto a Draco... hmm, no estoy segura. Pero dudo que esté llorando en sus Spaghettis.

—No lo sé. —La misma sensación anudada que había experimentado anteriormente en su estómago volvió. —Por alguna razón, siento como si los hubiera defraudado.

—De acuerdo, entonces sal del armario y admite a todos que los tres están durmiendo juntos.

Hermione se estremeció ante la intensidad de la voz de Pansy. Gracias a Dios no conocía a nadie en ese lugar.

—Ya te dije que no voy a hacer eso.

—Oh, es cierto. Porque piensas que esto es sólo una aventura temporal. —

No había ninguna duda del sarcasmo en el tono de Pansy. Hermione la miró.

—Sí, lo es.

—Tonterías. —Pansy levantó su dedo en señal de advertencia cuando Hermione abrió la boca. —Sabes que lo es. Chica, puedes decirme en mi cara hasta que te pongas azul que tú eres del tipo de chicas que disfruta de las aventuras pervertidas, pero eso no hará que sea verdad.

—Bien, si sabes tanto, entonces,_tú_ dime de qué se trata.

—Amor.

Esa sola palabra fue un golpe infernal. Hermione se tambaleó, sus dedos clavándose en el rollo de cuero cosido circundando el taburete.

—¿_Qué?_

La fiereza en los ojos de Pansy se suavizó.

—Está bien. Puedes admitir que los amas. Lo he sabido durante mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? Entonces tú sabes muchísimo más que yo. —Ella captó el brillo obstinado que regresaba a la mirada de Pansy y levantó una mano. —Está bien.

Puedo ver cómo llegaste a esa conclusión. Siempre he pasado mucho tiempo a su alrededor. —_Porque __me __hacen __feliz __como __nadie __más._ —Somos dueños de un negocio.

Es algo de esperar.

—Han sido inseparables desde mucho antes de convertiros en dueños del Dockside.

—Porque somos amigos.

—Amigos que ahora están follando entre sí, —señaló Pansy sin rodeos.

Hermione tenía en la punta de la lengua corregirla y decirle que era más que sólo sexo, pero sabía que Pansy lo interpretaría de una manera equivocada. El hecho de que sintiera un vínculo emocional con Harry y Draco cada vez que se corrían juntos no significaba que estuviera enamorada de ellos.

¿O sí?

El nudo en su estómago se apretó más aún.

—Esto no se trata de amor. —No podía serlo. Ese camino sólo conducía al dolor. Lo había intentado una vez antes y había terminado quemada. Mucho. No volvería a suceder. —Se trata de volver a descubrir mi sexualidad. De darme el gusto con fantasías que un montón de mujeres tienen. No es nada más que eso.

Pansy siguió mirándola durante un largo tiempo, con expresión escéptica.

—Creo que te estás engañando a ti misma.

El barman eligió ese momento para aparecer con los menús de bebidas.

Hermione aceptó uno, agradecida por el muy necesario respiro del persistente interrogatorio de Pansy.

Ella sólo deseaba poder obtener un respiro similar de las dudas inquietantes que estaban gestándose en su cabeza.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Queen Scarlett

SALESIA

KEI

Gabriela Cruz 


	12. Capítulo Once

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Once**_

—Si había una cosa que nunca había esperado ver en mi vida, era a Santa en un Speedo. —Haciendo una mueca, Hermione se alejó del espectáculo del hombre de pelo blanco, barrigón, que giraba en la pista de baile en un traje de baño rojo ajustado de spandex. Este era uno de los inconvenientes de celebrar una Fiesta temática de la Playa durante la temporada de Navidad.

—¿Alguien podría por favor ir a buscar una toalla para ese tipo?

—Estoy en eso, jefa. —Seamus, uno de los ayudantes de camarero, se apresuró en dirección hacia la sombrilla gigante en la esquina. Gracias a Dios había decidido usar toallas de playa en la decoración.

Harry salió de la oficina que compartía con Draco y colgó su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Guau, mira a Santa sacudiendo a Rudolph.

Ella ahogó un gemido.

—Vaya forma de arruinar mi reno favorito.

—Lo intento, cariño. Lo intento.

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

—¿Draco está todavía hablando por teléfono con su tío?

—Sí. Está tratando de convencerlo, pero podría llevarle un rato.

Los días de fiesta eran difíciles para Severus Snape pues había perdido a su esposa el día de Navidad hacía diez años. Ella sabía que Draco se sentía muy culpable por no poder pasar más tiempo con su tío, a pesar de que sabía que sus primos estaban para cuidar de Severus de día y de noche, y asegurarse de que la depresión no hiciera que se encerrara en su casa.

—Es un buen sobrino.

—Yo estaba pensando en sugerir que los tres nos apareciéramos en la casa de Severus en algún momento antes del día de Navidad. Eso, si no te importa.

Ella apretó la mano de Harry.

—Esa es una idea maravillosa. Cuenta conmigo.

Harry la miró fijamente durante un largo rato sin decir nada. Perturbada por la intensidad de sus ojos, se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes? —_Maldita __ensalada __de __espinacas._

—No. —Él miró hacia el bar antes de bajar la voz. —No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de besarte ahora mismo.

—Oh. —Su mirada se deslizó hacia los labios de Harry, y se imaginó la presión firme de su boca, el persuasivo deslizamiento de su lengua.

Cristo, Herms. Si sigues mirándome así, voy a querer hacer mucho más que besarte. Aquí mismo, con todos observando.

Ella aspiró un aliento tembloroso antes de volver a centrarse en los juerguistas sobre la pista de baile. Los dedos de Harry bajaron por su columna vertebral y permanecieron cerca de su coxis, peligrosamente cerca de zambullirse en el pliegue de su culo.

—Ven a casa con nosotros esta noche. Nos podemos relajar en el jacuzzi.

Beber un poco de vino. Caer en la cama y follar como conejos.

Ella soltó una risa temblorosa.

—Tú realmente sabes cómo tentar a una chica.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero sólo porque me muero de ganas de sumergirme en el jacuzzi.

Su sonrisa le hizo saber que no lo había engañado.

Tres horas más tarde, la lengua de Harry estaba dentro de su boca,entregándole un beso exuberante, ardiente como el beso con el que la había seducido anteriormente en el Dockside. Mientras tanto, la lengua de Draco se arremolinaba sobre su clítoris. Ellos ni siquiera se habían movido de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Harry. Jadeando, clavó los dedos en los hombros de Harry, sosteniéndose como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras era inundada por un orgasmo intenso e inesperado. Gritó, cerrando sus muslos para sujetar la cabeza de Draco. Él gimió, cada tirón de sus labios, dientes y lengua extendiendo el latido de su clímax hasta que pensó que se desmayaría por el placer abrumador del mismo.

Débil e increíblemente saciada, se dejó caer sobre la alfombra con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Eso. Fue. Increíble.

Draco y Harry se rieron y le acariciaron los brazos y las piernas. Harry le acarició el cuello con la nariz, y la mordió ligeramente con sus dientes.

—¿Esto significa que no estás cabreada por tener que esperar unos minutos extra para entrar en el jacuzzi?

—Sigue dándome orgasmos así y nunca voy a enojarme de nuevo. Por _nada_.

—Es un trato, —dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono. Mientras Harry fue a conseguir encender el jacuzzi, Draco se extendió sobre ella y reclamó su boca, donde podía saborearse en su lengua. El recuerdo de lo que había estado haciendo hacía unos segundos desencadenó una nueva espiral de deseo renovado.

Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo cerca. La familiar fiebre emocional se apoderó de ella, haciéndola temblar.

Draco alzó la cabeza y la miró. Sus dedos trazaron su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Ella se rió.

—Um, ¿no debería ser_yo_ la que dice eso en este momento?

Él frotó su nariz sobre la de ella, su risa retumbante vibrando bajo sus manos.

—Me refería a que hayas venido esta noche. —Ella desordenó las puntas de su cabello con sus dedos, y él cerró los ojos, liberando un gemido de satisfacción.

Las líneas de fatiga que surcaban su frente se suavizaron. —Eso se siente bien. Me encanta la forma en que me tocas.

—Me encanta tocarte. —Ella arañó suavemente su nuca con sus uñas, haciéndolo temblar. Algo se apretó alrededor de su corazón, siendo esa constricción dulce y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Esto se trataba de sexo. Nada más.

—Ey, ¿vienen chicos? —Harry los llamó desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Agradecida por la muy necesaria distracción de la emoción que atenazaba su pecho, Hermione permitió que Draco la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Entrelazando sus dedos, caminó con ella hasta la terraza trasera, donde una densa nube de vapor se elevaba desde el burbujeante jacuzzi empotrado en la terraza . Un desnudo Harry estaba ocupado, paleando un camino a través de la nieve recién caída.

Afortunadamente, una cerca de aislamiento alto bloqueaba la vista de los vecinos a su patio trasero.

Ella negó con la cabeza, llena de incredulidad divertida.

—Está completamente loco.

Draco resopló.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora de eso? —Se quitó rápidamente su propia ropa y tomó su mano de nuevo. — ¿Lista para una carrera?

Considerando que no había más de seis grados bajo cero en el exterior, un ritmo tranquilo estaba fuera de discusión. Armándose de valor, asintió. Draco abrió la puerta y la levantó en sus brazos, salvando sus pies galantemente de la terraza con nieve. El abrupto frío que inmediatamente la envolvió la dejó inmóvil haciendo que le castañetearan los dientes. Sin perder tiempo, Draco caminó por el sendero despejado y la bajó a las profundidades remolinantes del jacuzzi antes de saltar dentro después de ella. Su gemido de satisfacción hizo eco del suyo.

—Maldita sea, nunca saldré de esta cosa.

Se hundió más profundamente en la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente y relajante, aliviara sus preocupaciones. Después de apilar algunas toallas en un estante cercano, Harry se metió en el jacuzzi con ellos. Ella se movió hacia el asiento moldeado, haciendo espacio para él y terminó colocada en ángulo recto frente a uno de los chorros. Una corriente constante de burbujas de aire se balanceó entre sus piernas. La sensación actuaba como un barril de pólvora sensual para su cuerpo preparado. Reprimió un gemido y se contoneó, pero al parecer, eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Unas sexys risas flotaron desde Harry y Draco, dando a entender que sabían exactamente el tormento que estaba atravesando.

Un segundo más tarde, la mano de Harry rozó su muslo.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Las burbujas se sienten demasiado buenas? —Sus dedos peinaron los rizos que cubrían su montículo antes de jugar sobre su clítoris.

Incapaz de evitarlo, se arqueó ante su contacto cerrando los ojos mientras el placer crecía hasta llegar a un nivel febril. La boca de Harry se cerró en torno a la unión sensible donde su mandíbula y cuello se juntaban, sin permitir que el movimiento perezoso de sus dedos perdiera su ritmo persuasivo. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron y su cuerpo se resistió bajo la implacable ola del orgasmo que se estrelló contra ella.

Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola mientras atravesaba esos temblores incesantes. Escuchó vagamente sonidos de salpicaduras.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a Draco buscando algo a través de la pila de toallas.

Un segundo después levantó su premio: un paquete de condones. Su oscura mirada decidida se trabó con la de ella, abrió el envoltorio con los dientes y enfundó fácilmente su enorme erección. Se abrió paso entre el agua hacia ellos y se inclinó para saquear su boca, su lengua empujando dentro con un deslizamiento firme que hizo que su coño se apretara. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ser empalada por su polla, en perderse en el éxtasis que le traería.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Draco rompió el beso y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja con un gruñido.

—Voy a enterrarme tan profundamente dentro de ti, que vas a sentirme hasta la próxima semana.

Su promesa ronca provocó una renovada oleada de temblores por todo su cuerpo. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, pero él la sorprendió desenganchándolas de sus caderas y levantándola del asiento. Su intención quedó clara cuando la puso de espaldas hacia él y la hizo enfrentar a Harry, que se había levantado sobre el borde del jacuzzi. Riachuelos de agua corrían por el abdomen de

Harry y se apelmazaban en el parche de pelo ubicado en la base de su polla. Ella echó un vistazo a su polla y comenzó a salivar. Con un gemido hambriento, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo envolvió con una embestida de su boca. Los músculos en el abdomen de Harry se volvieron más definidos a medida que se tensionaba.

Agarró el borde de la bañera, con los nudillos blancos.

Draco amplió su postura antes de colocar su polla contra su coño.

—Pon tus brazos alrededor de él, cariño. Necesitarás algo de donde agarrarte porque voy a follarte fuerte.

Ella gimió, y el sonido fue amortiguado por la polla de Harry. Sumisamente, obedeció la orden de Draco. Tan pronto como agarró la cintura de Harry, Draco se estrelló contra ella, hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura con una embestida poderosa. Su pistoneante cadera la inmovilizó sobre un lado del jacuzzi, alineando su coño con el chorro pulsante. Las vibraciones intensas golpeando contra su clítoris, combinadas con el martilleo de su grueso eje duro como una roca en su carne resbaladiza la precipitaron hacia un lugar donde el pensamiento coherente no existía. Su mundo se redujo a las dos pollas que reclamaban su posesión total. En ese momento, ya no poseía su cuerpo. Ellos lo hacían.

Chupando a Harry más profundamente, levantó la mirada para encontrarlo observando los movimientos de su boca. La luz de la luna hacía que sus ojos se vieran plateados, otorgándole una apariencia misteriosa. E increíblemente sexy.

Tragó, trabajando sobre él con los músculos de su garganta. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y los tendones de su cuello se tensaron. La necesidad de hacerlo correrse era abrumadora. Quería ver como el placer inundaba su rostro mientras su semilla brotaba en su garganta. El deseo desesperado de sentir y oír a

Draco perdido en su propio orgasmo no era menos apasionado.

Liberando un brazo de la cintura de Harry, ahuecó sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente mientras balanceaba su cabeza rápidamente. Sus muslos se tensaron, un gemido desigual desgarro su garganta. Ella levantó sus caderas un poco, sabiendo que Draco sentiría ahora toda la fuerza de los chorros. Sus embestidas titubearon antes de doblar su intensidad. Ella sollozó alrededor de la polla de Harry, luchando para derrotar las olas insistentes que la atraían hacia su clímax. Draco la folló más fuerte, más profundo, su demanda silenciosa era más poderosa que las palabras. Ellos no se correrían si ella no caía primero por el abismo. Se entregó al orgasmo, dándole rienda suelta para que rompiera a través de ella y la destrozara en mil pedazos. Su recompensa fue el mismo grito de éxtasis proveniente desde Draco y Harry, haciéndose eco simultáneamente, mientras sus pollas se vaciaban dentro de ella. El brillo de la finalización la encerró en una confortante neblina de satisfacción.

Un sexo tan increíble como ese no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el amor. Todo se basaba en la química del cuerpo. Y dos hombres que conocían todos los trucos de los libros para excitarla, y no tenían miedo de usarlos. Pero incluso mientras Draco la levantaba del agua y la pasaba hacia los brazos extendidos de Harry, el tono acusador de Pansy se hizo eco en la mente de Hermione.

_Creo __que __te __estás __engañando __a __ti __misma._


	13. Capítulo Doce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Doce**_

La alegría y la felicidad burbujeaban dentro de Harry mientras enjabonaba la espalda de Hermione y Draco se hacía cargo de su parte delantera. Sus dedos se encontraron entre sus piernas y ella gimió.

—¿Se cansan _alguna __vez_ del sexo?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No cuentes con ello. Al menos no cuando se trata de ti, cariño. —No podía pensar en otra cosa que deseara más que pasar el resto de sus días amándola de todas las maneras que pudiera.

—Bueno, tanto como odio tener que negarme a un orgasmo potencial, le prometí a tu hermana que pasaríamos por Perversas Delicias esta mañana y recogeríamos su contribución a nuestra campaña de juguetes antes de salir a cortar tu árbol de Navidad.

Un demonio perverso se montó en su hombro, y Harry le dio una palmada sobre su nalga izquierda, haciéndola chillar. Él sonrió.

—Excelente idea. Draco y yo podemos comprar un juguete para _ti_ mientras estamos allí.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no será un osito de peluche?

Los tres se turnaron para enjuagarse bajo el chorro antes de salir de la ducha y secarse. Él y Draco hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Hermione de tener un revolcón rápido en vez de vestirse de inmediato, pero su determinación para visitar a Pansy en la siguiente hora no sería frustrada. De esa manera, con su enloquecida y palpitante polla, se subió al asiento trasero del coche de Draco y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

La conducción hasta Perversas Delicias fue rápida, sobre todo porque Draco y Hermione insistieron en burlarse de él durante todo el camino por su larga tradición de esperar hasta el último minuto para conseguir su árbol. Él levantó las manos para defenderse.

—Hey, cuando sean capaces de conseguir un abeto azul de más dos metros de altura por menos de veinte dólares, entonces pueden burlarse.

—Hmm, ¿tendría que ser uno que sostenga sus acículas (20) durante más de un día? —replicó Hermione mientras alcanzaba la manija de la puerta.

—Nunca vas a dejarme olvidar eso, ¿verdad?

Draco guardó las llaves.

—No.

Todos se bajaron y se dirigieron a la tienda. Pansy levantó la vista de la selección de lencería fina que estaba doblando mientras ellos entraban.

—Oh, bien. No estaba segura si se acordarían. —Se apresuró hacia el almacén, supuestamente para agarrar su donación para la campaña de juguetes.

Harry se dirigió hacia la muestra que su hermana había estado organizando y tomó uno de los negligés ligeros. Sus cejas se movieron mientras lo sostenía contra el abrigo de Hermione.

—Infiernos, podrías obtener un Osito21 después de todo.

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos. A pesar de su negativa de reírse de su broma increíblemente brillante, él buscó a través de la ropa interior para hallar el tamaño correcto. La malla rosa se vería y sentiría increíble contra su piel. Ya se estaba poniendo duro pensando en ella, probándosela. Pansy regresó a la caja registradora con un gran paquete envuelto para regalo. Hermione comenzó a dirigirse en esa dirección, pero él metió su mano en la suya y la hizo girar, llevándola hacia la sección de la tienda que tenía los elementos más subidos de tono. Draco les había ganado en llegar allí, y a juzgar por la colección de cosas apiladas en sus brazos, ya había estado haciendo un buen uso de su tiempo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Escogiste uno de cada cosa?

Draco sonrió.

—Sólo trato de apoyar al negocio de Pansy. —Su mirada cayó sobre la lencería en la mano de Harry. —Mmm, lindo. Deberías probártelo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias, pero me han dicho que el rosa no es mi color.

—Sabelotodo. —Draco le arrancó la ropa interior y se la entregó a Hermione antes de encaminarla hacia los probadores. Él y Harry se amontonaron en el reducido espacio con ella, ganándose otra mirada exasperada.

—Saben, ambos podrían haber esperado fuera.

Harry se sentó en el borde de una banqueta ubicada en el lugar. Cruzando sus botas delante de él, se apoyó contra la pared. —Claro, pero, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?

Su pronunciamiento se confirmó cuando Draco empezó a desnudar a Hermione en el espectáculo de striptease más erótico que Harry hubiera tenido el placer de presenciar._Maldita __sea._ Sólo observar como las manos de Draco se arrastraban sobre la piel cremosa de Hermione era suficiente para que la sangre bombeara fuerte por sus venas. Harry alcanzo su bragueta y se acomodó a sí mismo.

La palma de Draco se deslizó a lo largo de la curva interna de su pantorrilla mientras pasaba sus piernas por el Picardías. Con movimientos atormentadoramente lentos, levantó la prenda hasta su lugar. Como Harry había sospechado, la malla peek-a boo22 se veía jodidamente increíble en ella. Su aliento siseó entre sus dientes.

—Jesús.

Un indicio de preocupación nubló los ojos de Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¿Me veo ridícula?

Harry sacudió ferozmente su cabeza.

—Diablos, no. Te ves más deliciosa que el algodón de azúcar. —Se lamió los labios, al imaginársela derritiéndose en su lengua.

Draco se acuclilló sobre sus talones, su expresión denotando que compartía una imagen mental similar a la de Harry. Estiró la mano más allá de Hermione y agarró uno de los objetos valiosos que había traído con él antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar la navaja suiza que siempre llevaba consigo.

Hermione miró el cuchillo con cautela.

—Uh, ¿debería preocuparme en este momento?

—Voy a dejar que eso lo decidas tú. —Draco cortó el embalaje exterior del pequeño vibrador bala, mientras sus ojos brillaban con diablura.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No creo que Pansy vaya a apreciar que abras la mercancía antes de comprarla.

—Tengo más de 200 dólares en mercancía aquí. Confía en mí, ella no se quejará. —Draco deslizó a un lado la entrepierna de la prenda. Cuando Hermione se percató de sus intenciones, trató de mantener sus muslos cerrados. Riéndose, él puso el otro brazo entre sus piernas, impidiendo su intento con eficiencia.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó sobre su punto dulce. Hermione se mordió el labio y se estremeció.

Su estremecimiento se convirtió en temblor cuando Draco comenzó a lamer su hendidura. Le tomó a Harry toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía impedirse liberar su polla y comenzar a acariciarla. Dándole a su clítoris una última lamida, Draco metió el vibrador en su coño. Zumbando con aprobación, volvió a colocar la tela en su lugar y le dio unas palmaditas al montículo de Hermione antes de agarrar sus vaqueros del suelo.

—Draco...

—¿Si, nena?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Supongo que no esperas que salga así?

—Eso es exactamente lo que planeo. —Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, Draco le ayudó a vestirse. Mientras ella salía del probador caminando sigilosamente con las piernas un poco arqueadas, Draco alzó el control inalámbrico del vibrador. —

Recuérdame comprarle pilas a Pansy.

Harry se tragó un gemido risueño. Joder, esta iba a ser la mejor y_más__dura _mañana de su vida.

Se unieron a Hermione en la caja registradora, y Pansy contabilizó las compras que Draco dejó frente a ella, con los evidentes signos de dólar girando en el interior de su cabeza. Harry notó que los labios de su hermana se curvaban mientras asimilaba que el paquete del vibrador bala estaba abierto, pero, sorprendentemente, mantuvo su descarada boca cerrada.

—¿Esto completa la compra?

—No, también estoy usando uno de esos. —Con sus mejillas más sonrojadas que la lencería debajo de su ropa, Hermione señaló hacia el mostrador de donde Harry había robado la prenda.

—Muy bien entonces. —Anotando la venta, los ojos de Pansy se crisparon por el esfuerzo de mantener su risa.

Harry trató de pasarle su parte del dinero a Pansy, pero Draco recogió el dinero y lo colocó de nuevo en la palma de Harry. La boca de Draco se curvó en una esquina.

—Yo creo que un arsenal de vibradores le gana a tu pulsera de tortuga.

Mejor suerte la próxima Navidad.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Bien jugado, bastardo astuto.

Mientras Pansy pasaba la tarjeta de crédito de Draco le dio a Harry una mirada extraña. Miró brevemente a Hermione, quien estaba susurrando algo en un tono furioso a Draco. No cabía duda que Herms estaba exigiendo saber para que eran las baterías.

Pansy volvió su atención hacia él.

—Necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

—Está bien. Tienes mi número de móvil. Pero ahora ya nos vamos para buscar un árbol. Probablemente es mejor que me llames más tarde esta noche.

—No. Ahora. Sólo tomará un minuto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, le hizo un gesto a Hermione y Draco para que se dirigieran hacia la camioneta sin él. Una vez que se fueron, Pansy fue directa al punto. Uno que no había estado esperando. Ciertamente no por parte del infierno sobre ruedas que era su hermana.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, jugando a estos juegos sexuales con Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre la camiseta de Betty Boop.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo vulnerable que es cuando la lastiman.

La ira lo atravesó.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que Draco y yo queremos hacer? ¿Lastimarla? Eso es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

—Sé que no sería tu _intención_. Pero es casi inevitable, ¿no te parece? Por el amor de Dios, ella está enamorada de ustedes. —Él la miró fijamente, y Pansy puso una mano sobre su boca, para dejarla caer un segundo después con un: —Oh, mierda.

Su corazón comenzó a latir el triple.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—No, pero siempre lo imaginé. Sin embargo, ella está en fase de negación sobre eso —hizo una mueca. — ¿Por qué no puedo callarme? Es como si tuviera el síndrome de Tourette23. —Ella le lanzó una mirada suplicante. —Hagamos de cuenta que nunca tuvimos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, eso no era jodidamente probable.

—No hay problema. —Metió su billetera en el bolsillo trasero. — ¿Vas a estar en la casa de Ma y Pa en Nochebuena?

—Por supuesto.

Empezó a alejarse de la caja registradora, pero las puntas de los dedos de Pansy lo detuvieron. Su expresión era más preocupada que nunca.

—Ten cuidado con su corazón.

No se molestó en contestarle. Como si tuviera necesidad. Preferiría cortarse su propia pierna a lastimar a Hermione. Cerrando su chaqueta, se giró y salió de la tienda. A medida que se acercaba a la camioneta, sus pensamientos caóticos giraban como un carrete sin fin.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Estaba Hermione enamorada de ellos? La posibilidad hizo que su corazón remontara. Hasta que recordó la afirmación de Pansy acerca de cómo Hermione estaba en fase de negación sobre eso. Si era así, eso indicaba la posibilidad que Hermione estuviera deliberadamente ignorando lo que decía su corazón.

¿Por qué?

Todo en su interior lo urgía para que arrinconara a Hermione y demandara si las sospechas de Pansy eran ciertas, después de lo cual, la tranquilizaría para que no se preocupara de si él la amaba también. Todo lo contrario. La amaba condenadamente tanto que estaba a punto de estallar por la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Pero también estaba aterrorizado de ir demasiado rápido con Hermione. O peor aún, asustarla por completo. Arrastrando sus manos sobre su cara, abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero de la camioneta y se subió al asiento trasero. Aparte de las respiraciones laboriosas de Hermione, la parte delantera del vehículo estaba en silencio.

Abrió la boca, con la intención de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero luego se dio cuenta de la forma en que ella se retorcía en su lugar, sus uñas se clavaban en el apoyabrazos de cuero del asiento. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y ella apretó las piernas.

_Carajo._ Draco debía estar utilizando el control a distancia sobre ella. Harry miró hacia Draco y notó su pequeña sonrisa. La mano de Draco salió de su bolsillo, y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, su postura inmediatamente relajándose.

Draco salió fuera del estacionamiento.

—¿Quién está listo para ir a cazar un árbol?

Harry sofocó un gemido. Algo le decía que iba a ser una tarde larga.

Pero, maldita sea, si no iba a ser divertida.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS**

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz

20 Es el nombre de las hojas de los pinos.

21 Teddy (además de oso de peluche) puede referirse a ropa interior femenina sexy, a la cual se le

llama Picardías. En ese caso hay un juego de palabras.

22 Peek-a-boo: lencería sexy.

23 El síndrome de Tourette se consideraba un raro y extraño síndrome, a menudo asociado con la

exclamación de palabras obscenas o comentarios socialmente inapropiados y despectivos.


	14. Capítulo Trece

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Trece**_

—¿Qué tal este? —Tratando de mantener su equilibrio, Hermione caminó a través de la espesa nieve que le llegaba y enfriaba hasta los tobillos. Alcanzó un árbol de hoja perenne de buen tamaño justo cuando una ráfaga de vibraciones emergía a través de la bala plateada alojada en su coño. Apretando los dientes, aguantó las olas tentadoras, esperando contra toda esperanza que esa vez durara lo suficiente para hacer algo más que añadirse a la condición empapada de su entrepierna.

Ella jadeó, tambaleándose. A pesar del frío, una gota de sudor se deslizó hacia su escote. Las vibraciones se detuvieron._Malditos __fueran._

Sus dos verdugos quedaron a la vista, y ella bajó la mirada para observarlos.

—¿Cuál de ustedes malditos bastardos hizo eso?

Ambos le ofrecieron sonrisas inocentes. La atención de Harry se desvió hacia el árbol que ella les habían llamado para que vieran.

—Ese es un abeto Fraser.

Estiró los brazos.

—¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

—Siempre compro un abeto azul.

Era tentador ponerse a llorar. Lo juraba por Dios. En cambio, recurrió al mal humor.

—Apestas(24)

—Todavía no. Pero vamos a hacerlo, nena. —La mirada de Draco ardía. —

Apuesto que tú clítoris esta hinchado y jugoso para nosotros, ¿no es así?

Sólo le pregunta envió otra serie de pulsos palpitantes a través del manojo dolorido de nervios. ¿Quién necesitaba un vibrador cuando tenía la caliente voz de Draco diciéndole sucias palabras de amor?

Ella marchó hacia delante y tiró de la sierra que estaba en las manos de Harry.

—Vas a conseguir un maldito abeto Fraser. —Se giró hacia el árbol, pero no logró dar más de un paso antes que la bala se encendiera de nuevo.

—_Ahhh._ —Con las piernas tambaleantes, dejó caer la sierra. Harry la recuperó y las vibraciones se detuvieron. Ella miró su ancha espalda. —Engañoso, Potter.

Te das cuenta que voy a hacerte sufrir insoportablemente por esto.

—Confía en mí, cariño. Ya lo hago.

Pasaron otros quince minutos buscando el perfecto pero inexistente árbol de Harry. Para cuando se decidió por un abeto de dos metros con forma mayormente asimétrica, estaba dispuesta a arrancarles la ropa y rogarles que la follaran. En la nieve. Sí, probablemente su culo se congelaría, literalmente, pero a este paso no iba a quejarse. Mientras Harry y Draco se turnaban aserrando el grueso tronco del árbol de hoja perenne, ella se mantuvo en movimiento, impaciente y con la patética esperanza que tal vez, de algún modo, accidentalmente encenderían la bala de nuevo y le darían el orgasmo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Finalmente, el árbol se vino abajo, y Harry y Draco agarraron cada uno un extremo con las manos enguantadas y lo cargaron hacia la ruta donde el tractor con vagón motorizado estaría para recogerlos y llevarlos de vuelta hacia el lote principal. En el segundo que dejaron caer el pesado abeto en el suelo, Harry hizo una mueca.

—Tengo que ir a mear.

Mientras Harry caminaba atrás en la dirección que acababan de venir, corrió delante de Draco, con las manos entrelazadas en actitud de súplica.

—Dame diez segundos con el mando a distancia. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sólo diez segundos, ¿eh?

—Probablemente ni siquiera necesite tanto tiempo.

Pareció reflexionar sobre ello durante un momento.

—Tengo una contraoferta para ti. Voy a mantener el mando, pero te prometo que voy a dejarlo encendido el tiempo suficiente para que te corras.

Ella estaba más allá del punto de que le importara quien pulsaba el botón que finalmente la liberaría.

—Trato hecho.

Draco se inclinó hasta que su cálido aliento soplo a una escasa pulgada de distancia de sus labios.

—¿Lo sellamos con un beso?

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y aplastó su boca sobre la suya. Sus lenguas chocaron antes de bailar juntas en un seductor deslizamiento. Ella se contoneó contra él, tratando de devorarlo enteramente, todo su cuerpo preparado para el desinhibido amor lujurioso que tan desesperadamente ansiaba. Sus dientes rasparon su labio inferior mientras él se retiraba con una exhalación entrecortada. La miró con un brillo en sus ojos que decía: alguien va a recibir una follada dura.

Oh _Dios_, eso esperaba.

Harry se unió a ellos, sus botas aislantes crujiendo por la nieve.

—¿Alguna señal del vagón?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Ella lo miró, esperando que las vibraciones comenzaran.

En.

Cualquier.

Momento.

Ahora.

Los segundos continuaron pasando, y ella se aclaró la garganta. Draco miró en su dirección. No había rastro de su anterior hambre carnal, el cual había sido reemplazado por la más falsa expresión de inocencia que hubiera visto alguna vez en un ser humano.

Si hubiera tenido un objeto contundente a mano, lo habría golpeado con el mismo.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Él ladeó la cabeza, aparentemente escuchando algo. Harry rodeó el tronco del abeto, su atención fusionada en el camino lleno de baches.

—Hey, creo que viene el vagón.

La mirada de Draco volvió a ella.

—Parece que así es. —Y así como así, cambió su actitud angelical. La sonrisa que se extendió en su boca hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

El gran tractor John Deere retumbó a la vista, el vagón con un toldo adjunto saltando detrás de él. Con la frustración sexual bullendo dentro de ella, atravesó a Draco con una mirada furiosa.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—No, nena. Tengo toda la intención de mantener mi palabra. Nunca dije cuando lo haría.

—Qué conveniente.

El entretenido sonido del motor del tractor se hizo más fuerte cuando el vehículo se acercó. La perversión que adornaba las facciones de Draco se elevó varios niveles, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa. ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo?

—Draco Malfoy, ¿qué tienes bajo la manga, maldita sea?

Con un chirrido de los frenos, el tractor se sacudió al detenerse y su muy cubierto operador se bajó del asiento superior.

—Hola.

La bala inició el zumbido en su coño. Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para no jadear, miró bruscamente hacia Draco y notó el brillo de sus ojos.

Arrojarlo a un foso de cocodrilos sería demasiado misericordioso para el malvado hijo de puta. No, la muerte que había planeado para él sería lenta y dolorosa.

—Guau, parece que ustedes encontraron una belleza. —Colocando sus manos en sus muslos, el operador del vagón se inclinó para observar mejor al abeto.

Las vibraciones se intensificaron una fracción.

Oh, mierda. ¿El maldito control remoto venía con diferentes configuraciones? Ella estaba muy jodida.

Dios, sí solo fuera así.

Tratando de ocultar sus gemidos con un zumbido desafinado, se revolvió en su lugar. Esta acción ocasionó que la entrepierna de la lencería rozara entre sus labios vaginales, añadiendo una capa extra a su tormento.

Dejen que les traiga una etiqueta. —El trabajador buscó en el bolsillo cosido en la parte delantera de su peto. Su bigote caía bajo mientras fruncía el ceño. —

Bueno, diablos. David los dejó en la cabina. —Moviéndose de forma lenta y torpe como un oso polar, se contoneó hacia su tractor. Las pulsaciones en su coño disminuyeron. Ella quería gritar. Llorar. Arrancarse sus pantalones y exigirles a Draco y a Harry que la follaran.

—¿Qué te pasa, nena? Te ves un poco sonrojada. —Curvando sus labios, Draco amasó su hombro.

Bajó la voz hasta que fue un susurro feroz que rezaba el conductor del tractor no pudiera escuchar.

—Es mejor que estés preparado para follarme hasta los sesos cuando lleguemos a casa.

El fuego en sus ojos amenazó con quemarla viva.

—Créeme, eso es un hecho.

Ella se estremeció, tanto por la pecaminosa promesa en su tono como por la bala balanceándose en su coño.

—Aquí está. —El trabajador regresó con la etiqueta y se agachó de rodillas para fijarla en el abeto. —Oigan muchachos, ¿necesitan una mano para acarrearlo en el vagón?

—No, nosotros podemos hacerlo. —Harry se agachó y agarró el tronco. Las vibraciones felizmente cesaron mientras Draco la rodeaba y luchaba con el extremo delantero del árbol. Después de algunos gruñidos y maldiciones, ellos situaron el árbol de hoja perenne en la parte trasera del vagón. Ella trepó por los escalones de madera y balanceó su trasero sobre uno de los fardos de heno espinoso que se utilizaban como asientos. El olor fuerte, fortificante del pino la rodeó, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en medio de un bosque. Oh, cierto, lo estaba. Duh. La privación del orgasmo estaba aparentemente matando lentamente sus células cerebrales. Sintiéndose de mal humor, les envió a Harry y Draco un vistazo furioso mientras ellos se sentaban a ambos lados de ella.

El trabajador asomó la cabeza por la abertura.

—¿Todos están listos ahí atrás?

Draco le apretó la rodilla cuando la bala se puso en marcha de nuevo.

—Más que listos.

Dando la señal del pulgar hacia arriba, el conductor deambulo hacia el John Deere. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y dio un manotazo a la mano de Draco.

—Tú ere s_un_ hijo de puta.

—No, nena. Estoy tachando tu lista de deseos. Tú dijiste que querías tener sexo en público, así que te estoy dando una pequeña muestra de ello. —Los dedos de Draco trazaron pequeñas figuras distrayentes en forma de ocho sobre el dril de algodón que cubría su pierna. —Alégrate que esté tan frío como lo está. De lo contrario, estaría tentado a bajarte esos pantalones vaqueros ahora y sepultar mi boca entre tus piernas, mientras la vibración está haciendo su trabajo.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, su mirada moviéndose hacia su regazo.

—Santa mierda. No me digas que la bala ha estado zumbando todo este tiempo.

—En su mayoría. — La palma de Draco masajeó su tenso muslo. —Sólo lo suficiente para mantenerla ocupada preguntándose si se correría frente a nuestro amigo. —Él asintió con la barbilla hacia el conductor, que estaba silbando fuera de tono en la cabina del tractor. El vehículo se precipitó hacia delante, empujándolos ligeramente sobre los fardos de heno.

Los dedos enguantados de Draco continuaron vagando por la costura interior de sus pantalones vaqueros, hasta que descansaron contra su entrepierna. Las vibraciones aumentaron el ritmo.

—Son exactamente dos minutos hasta que lleguemos al estacionamiento. Lo cronometré antes. ¿Crees que puedes correrte antes de eso, nena? Porque te lo advierto ahora, no vamos a dejar que te levantes hasta que lo hagas.

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para comprender completamente a que se refería Draco. Incluso cuando él utilizo sus dientes para tirar del guante fuera de su mano no lo entendió realmente. No fue hasta que abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y deslizó su mano dentro de la estrecha abertura en la tela vaquera que su intención perforó la niebla sensual nublando su cerebro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar los maravillosos dedos callosos de Draco acariciando su clítoris antes que la mano de Harry se colara en el interior de su abrigo y debajo de su suéter. Con su palma caliente e infinitamente excitante, Harry masajeó su seno a través de su sostén, su pulgar rodando sobre su pezón. Ella jadeó, sacudiendo sus caderas. Su coño se apretó alrededor de la bala vibrante, pero el clímax todavía flotaba fuera de su alcance.

Las ruedas del vagón parecían golpear cada bache en el camino, haciéndola saltar de una manera que no hacía nada para ayudar en su situación. Su gemido desesperado escapó libre antes que pudiera detenerlo. Con su pulso tronando, lanzó una mirada hacia el conductor, insegura si la había oído.

—Un minuto, nena, y el va a parar este vagón y caminará hacia aquí. ¿Sabes lo que verá?—

La boca de Draco presionó contra su oído, su barba desaliñada dándole un rasguño erótico a lo largo de su mejilla. —A ti, corriéndote sobre mi mano.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta, la excitación y el pánico maniobraron para convertirse en la sensación dominante de su cuerpo. Harry se movió por debajo de la copa de su sujetador y pellizcó su pezón suavemente mientras sus dientes rozaban el costado de su cuello.

—Ojalá estuviera enterrado dentro de ti ahora mismo. Entonces él vería como te corres por toda mi polla en vez de eso.

Ella gimió. Los dedos de Draco se movieron más y más fuerte en pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris.

—¿Eso te excita, chica traviesa? Tal vez deberíamos darte lo que realmente quieres.

Un temblor lento comenzó en su vientre.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Herms? —Los labios de Harry recorrieron su mandíbula.

El tractor cruzó la rejilla de metal que marcaba la entrada sur de la parcela.

A lo lejos, no muy lejos, oyó el rugido de las moto-sierras haciendo cortes más limpios a los árboles de los clientes. La bala zumbó a la máxima velocidad y potencia. Draco tiró de su clítoris con el pulgar y el dedo índice, imitando el patrón de las vibraciones en su coño. Ella jadeó su respuesta.

—A am...ambos.

Draco sostuvo firmemente su clítoris, sin acariciarlo, sin golpearlo, asegurándose que sintiera cada latido haciendo eco de la bala zumbando en su interior.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Follándome. —El orgasmo se estrelló contra ella, arrancándole un grito sobresaltado que, afortunadamente, fue rápidamente ahogado por la boca devoradora de Harry. Su cuerpo se estremeció y convulsionó. Si no fuera por la seguridad de los brazos fuertes de Draco y Harry rodeándola, manteniéndola estable y en posición vertical, se habría fundido en un charco sin sentido en el suelo del vagón.

La bala se apagó y los temblores menguaron. Draco alejó sus dedos y los lamió con un gemido hambriento antes de cerrar sus jeans. En el momento que el vagón se sacudió al detenerse, Harry había enderezado su sostén y abotonado su abrigo de nuevo. Aparte de su respiración jadeante y un poco agitada, nadie se enteraría lo que habían estado haciendo. Pero el saber cuan cerca habían estado de ser atrapados solamente incrementó las ráfagas de emoción eufórica a través de ella.

_Santa __mierda._ Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías habría creído que tendría las agallas para hacer algo así. Ella parpadeó hacia Harry y Draco, mientras se levantaban y le ofrecían sus manos. Aún mareada por el orgasmo, cerró los dedos sobre los suyos y los dejo ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Estaba agradecida de tenerlos para sostenerla mientras bajaba del vagón, de otra forma había una buena posibilidad que hubiera terminado cayendo de cara en el estacionamiento cubierto de nieve.

Hablando de una posible vergüenza. Con sus rodillas temblorosas, se apoyó en un lado de la barandilla de madera, demasiado saciada por su clímax para importarle que probablemente tuviera la sonrisa más boba que alguna vez hubiera usado.

Mientras Harry y Draco acarreaban el abeto la corta distancia hacia la estación donde sería atado para facilitar el transporte, el conductor se quitó el gorro de lana haciendo un gesto hacia ella y sonrió, mostrando algunos dientes realmente grandes.

—Vuelvan de nuevo(25).

De alguna manera, ahogó una risita y en vez de eso, mantuvo la cara seria mientras repetía el comentario que había dicho Draco momentos antes.

—Créame, eso es un hecho.

Hasta ese día, no podía recordar a Draco rompiendo las leyes de circulación.

Desde el momento en que dejaron la granja de árboles y frenaron en el camino de entrada de Harry, Draco rompió por lo menos diez. No es que ella las estuviera contando. O quejándose, ya que el resultado final significaba poder arrancarle la ropa mucho antes.

Ignorando el árbol de Navidad atado y acostado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Draco y Harry la empujaron fuera del vehículo y dentro de la comodidad caliente de la casa. Harry tiró de su abrigo mientras Draco trabajaba en sus vaqueros.

Igualmente ocupados, ella luchó con sus chaquetas. La ropa salió volando por todas partes. Con cada centímetro de piel que era revelada, su hambre por ambos hombres se cuadruplicaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la tabla de lavar de su vientre, y rozó los duros pezones masculinos. Ella se estremeció, el dolor en su interior se volvió abrumador. Finalmente, todos estuvieron felizmente desnudos, y ella se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó las gruesas pollas rígidas que flotaban frente a ella.

El único pensamiento en su mente era darles al menos una fracción del intenso placer que le habían mostrado en el vagón del árbol. Delirante con esa necesidad, chupó en su boca primero a Draco, su lengua tocando cada vena rígida antes de formar remolinos en la cabeza hinchada. Ella se deleitó con su sabor. Tan adictivo. Tan divino._Tan __bueno_. Bombeó el eje de Harry, manteniéndolo agradable y firme para cuando lo tomara dentro de su boca. Los gemidos que rodaban de ambos hombres sólo estimulaban su deseo de verlos volar sobre el borde.

Transfiriendo su atención a Harry, se balanceó frenéticamente sobre su polla, sus mejillas ahuecándose mientras se concentraba en la cabeza tensa, satinada. Él se tambaleó, sus dedos hurgando en su pelo.

—Herms..._Dios_.

Su succión se intensificó y Harry salió rápidamente de su boca.

Concentrándose en Draco, intentó lamer la gota de pre-semen de la hendidura de su polla, pero él se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, frustrando sus esfuerzos. Sin decir una palabra, la llevó al dormitorio y la echó sobre el colchón. El brillo carnal, casi depredador en sus ojos atrajo una oleada renovada de humedad entre sus piernas.

Ella pensó que había visto a Draco en su forma más primitiva. Eso ni se acercaba al hombre posesivo, sexy, inclinado sobre ella. Sujetando su eje en su puño, lo sostuvo sobre sus labios.

—Cinco segundos, nena. Eso es todo lo que tendrás antes que me entierre en tu interior.

Con la intención de aprovechar su tiempo con sabiduría, agarró los nudillos de Draco y los apretó mientras movía su lengua sobre el botón brillante de su polla.

El colchón se hundió, anunciando que Harry se había unido a ellos. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris, chupando con pulsos suaves y apacibles. Ella se retorció, su coño apretándose alrededor de la bala que todavía estaba atascada en su interior. Los dedos de Harry se metieron dentro de su canal resbaladizo y fácilmente deslizó el vibrador fuera.

—Cristo, estás jodidamente mojada, Herms. La bala realmente trabajó en ti.

Sin previo aviso, Draco salió con fuerza de su boca. Ella abrió la boca para protestar.

—Eso no fueron ni cinco segundos.

—Estuvo cerca. —Con un nervio saltando en su tensa mandíbula, Draco abrió bruscamente el cajón de la mesilla y tomó dos condones, uno de los cuales se lo pasó a Harry.

Después de cubrirse a sí mismo, Harry ahuecó su cara entre las manos y estrelló su boca sobre la de ella, robándole el aliento. Y su última pizca de cordura.

Su lengua se sumergió de lleno una fracción antes que su polla hiciera lo mismo.

Dándole el mínimo momento para registrar su penetración, rodó sobre su espalda, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, manteniéndola como rehén a la continua invasión exuberante de su lengua dentro de su boca. Era como si no estuviera solamente besándola. No, este era el hambre en su pico más arrollador.

La rodilla de Draco les dio un empujón a los muslos de ella y de Harry, separándolos. Un instante después, el calor de su pecho cubrió su espalda.

Intercalada como estaba entre los dos hombres fuertes y sexys que habían vuelto sus fantasías en realidad, no pudo contener el temblor que estremeció todo su cuerpo. Draco la besó en el cuello, avivando su placer. Su polla se deslizó a lo largo de la raya de su culo antes de detenerse a descansar en la coyuntura en la que ella y Harry ya estaban unidos.

Presionando el eje de Harry hacia abajo con su pulgar, Draco facilito su camino dentro de su coño. Una ingesta aguda de aliento siseó entre los dientes de Harry.

—_Jesús._

Aturdida, sintió que su canal se extendía para acomodar tanto a Draco como a Harry. Empalada en ambas pollas, ella se estremeció, la plenitud abrumadora amenazando con hacerla llegar al clímax sin mucho esfuerzo por parte de Harry y Draco.

—_Oh.__Dios._

La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de ella, sus rasgos magníficos estudiando su placer agonizante.

—Herms._Joder._

—Y...yo no creo que pueda. Demasiado estirada para moverme.

Su risa surgió libre, el sonido fue ronco y tenso.

—Mierda, y me lo dices a mí.

La mandíbula rasposa de Draco frotó su mejilla.

—¿Así que me estáis diciendo que_yo_ tengo que hacer todo el trabajo?

Típico. — Flexionó sus caderas, su polla retirándose un poco antes de ir más profundo. La fricción contra las paredes sensibles de su coño la llenó de un placer oscuro y decadente. Las sensaciones se dispararon cuando Draco enderezó sus brazos, sus dedos clavándose en la cama mientras equilibraba su peso, y embestía de golpe hacia adelante, empujándola a ella y a Harry contra el colchón.

La boca de Harry se aflojó, sus pupilas se dilataron y se descentraron.

Diminutas gotas de sudor se acumularon en su frente. El sonido torturado que fue arrancado de su pecho hizo que se apretaran sus pezones.

—No... —Draco bombeó una vez, —... antes... —dos veces —... que Hermione. —

Su tercer empuje los presionó con fuerza contra el colchón otra vez.

La mirada fija suplicante de Harry penetró en ella. Era toda la invitación que su cuerpo necesitaba para explotar. Se arqueó con un grito ahogado, sus músculos internos sujetaron las dos pollas enterradas profundamente dentro de ella. La avalancha emocional la diezmó, reduciéndola a una ruina temblorosa y sollozante.

No fue sino hasta que la cruda abrasión de su garganta fue notoria que reconoció el hecho que sus gritos se habían transformado en palabras reales.

Palabras que ya estaban girando en el aire con una claridad terrible, alarmante.

—Los amo. Oh Dios, los amo. —Los gritos de las terminaciones de Harry y Draco se hicieron eco, y apenas ahogaron su confesión condenatoria.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

KEI

SALESIA

Moshina

Gabriela Cruz GRACIAS SON 16 CAPITULOS YA SOLO FALTAN CUATRO

24 En el original "You suck". Esto se traduce como "apestas" pero "suck" es un verbo que también

significa chupar. De ahí lo que viene ahora, interpretan literalmente la frase de Hermione.

25 El conductor dice: "Come again now" en inglés. También puede interpretarse en un contexto

sexual como "Córrete de nuevo", de ahí que ella lo malinterprete y se ría.


	15. Capitulo Catorce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

Con su corazón tronando, salió fuera de Harry al segundo que Draco la desmontó. Comenzó a saltar de la cama, pero los dedos de Harry la sujetaron por la muñeca, intentando detenerla.

—Herms, mírame.

A pesar que todos los mecanismos de defensa interna le advertían que no lo hiciera, ella obedeció su suave orden. Sus ojos tenían un exceso de ternura.

—No te asustes por lo que admitiste. Nosotros también te amamos. Lo hemos hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Sus palabras inesperadas se clavaron en ella. Su pulso se aceleró fuera de control, hizo saltar su mirada hacia Draco, que la miraba con una expresión idéntica a la de Harry.

—¿_Qué?_

—Así es, nena. Hemos estado loca y desesperadamente enamorados de ti por unos casi malditos quince años.

—Pero... —Las campanas de pánico comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. —

Nunca dijeron nada. Nunca siquiera lo dieron a entender... —Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Iban a dejar que me casara con Ron. —Y mira dónde la había llevado. Una prueba más que el amor era sólo un dolor que no podía permitirse.

Draco y Harry hicieron una mueca, pero fue Harry quien finalmente respondió su acusación.

—Si hubiéramos sabido el capullo tramposo que era, nunca te hubiéramos dejado salir con él en primer lugar.

Ella dejó caer sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿_Dejarme_ salir con él?

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron.

—Mierda, eso no salió bien.

Draco se deslizó fuera del colchón y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Lo que Harry está tratando de decir es que queríamos que fueras feliz.

Obviamente, Ron no sentía lo mismo. Pero podemos cambiar todo eso ahora. Tú, Harry y yo, podemos forjar nuestra felicidad, juntos.

Como un fantasma burlón que había estado esperando el momento perfecto para alimentar sus inseguridades, la voz de Cho apareció en la cabeza de Hermione.

_Sabes __por__qué __se __fue __Ron,__¿no?__Porque __eres __aburrida.__Una __mojigata __que __no __sabe __nada __sobre __cómo __complacer __un __hombre.__O __mantenerlo __feliz._

_¿O__deberíamos __decir __mantenerlo __y __punto?_

Draco se movió para abrazarla, pero ella tropezó fuera de su alcance y se apresuró por el pasillo. Podía escucharlo y a Harry detrás de ella, pero se obligó a no mirarlos cuando se detuvo en la entrada y se puso sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Nena, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella se puso el suéter, menospreciando la forma en que sus dedos temblaban.

—Ir a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo estar aquí en este momento. —No cuando las paredes se cerraban sobre ella y sentía que estaba a segundos de vomitar.

Antes que pudiera detenerlo, Harry se puso delante de la puerta, bloqueando su salida.

—Lo que sea que te esté asustando, Herms, no lo escuches. Estamos aquí para ti. —Él ahuecó su cara, obligándola a encontrarse con la sinceridad en su mirada.

—Siempre.

—Por favor, yo...yo sólo necesito estar sola por un tiempo.

Las manos de Draco se asentaron sobre sus hombros.

—No nos dejes afuera, nena. No ahora. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Tragó saliva, la agitación adhiriéndose en su garganta.

—Les dije que esto terminaría siendo un error.

Un destello de dolor brilló en los ojos de Harry.

—No digas eso. Que nos amemos no es un error.

—Lo será cuando no funcione. ¿Y cómo podría? Por el amor de Dios, Harry, hay tres de nosotros en esta ecuación. No es exactamente la norma.

—Lo solucionaremos. Demonios, no es como si este lugar no fuera lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Su nuez de Adán se balanceó.

—O... podemos mudarnos a tú casa. No soy reacio a vender mi casa. Y Draco está casi por alquilar su apartamento. _Peligro.__Peligro.__Peligro._ Así era como empezaba todo. Hablando de un futuro que finalmente se derrumbaría en ilusiones destrozadas. Ella había estado en este camino antes y reconocía una colisión devastadora que se aproximaba cuando veía una.

—Nadie va a mudarse a ningún lugar. —Liberándose con fuerza del agarre de Harry y Draco, se inclinó y tomó su bolso de donde había aterrizado anteriormente. Se enderezó y le dio a Harry una mirada resuelta mientras temblaba por dentro. —No me hagan rogarles para que se alejen de la puerta.

La cara de Harry decayó.

—Herms…

—Déjala ir.

Harry miró a Draco con sorpresa. Aprovechando su distracción, ella se deslizó bajo el brazo que él había apoyado en el marco de la puerta y alcanzó el pomo.

La voz de Draco se envolvió alrededor de ella con ternura.

—Nena, te amamos. Sólo recuerda eso.

Ella se tambaleó a través de la puerta. A mitad de camino hacia su coche, se dio cuenta de por qué estaba temblando espasmódicamente. Había dejado su abrigo en la casa. Ni siquiera sus huesos congelados la convencerían de arriesgarse a repetir la penosa escena que acababa de dejar. Con su estómago dando tumbos, saltó en su carro y de alguna manera hizo trabajar sus dedos temblorosos lo suficiente como para meter a tientas la llave en el encendido y conducir el vehículo fuera del camino de entrada.

El verdadero milagro era mantener su desayuno en el estómago hasta que llegara a casa y se metiera en su cuarto de baño.


	16. Capítulo Quince

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Quince**_

Estar sentada observando un desfile de Navidad de segundo grado con el corazón encogido y una terrible enfermedad agitando su estómago no era exactamente la idea de Hermione de pasar un buen momento. Desafortunadamente, no tenía más remedio que sonreír y soportarlo ya que le había prometido a su tía Marlene semanas atrás que no iba a perderse el gran debut de Eliza como uno de los duendes de Santa Claus. Siendo madre soltera, Marlene contaba con todo el apoyo familiar que pudiera conseguir. Y con los padres de Hermione ya instalados en Florida,

Hermione era más o menos todo lo que Marlene y Eliza tenían. Ella no podía defraudarlas.

De alguna manera, se las arregló para sonreír y aplaudir cuando su sobrina y el resto de los niños de ocho años de edad tomaron sus arcos, antes de reír y salir corriendo hacia las alas del auditorio de la Escuela Primaria de Hofferton.

Agarrando su bolso como una tabla de salvación, Hermione se volvió hacia su tía con una sonrisa que oraba no se viera ni la mitad de dolorosa como se sentía.

—Bueno, dale a Eliza un beso grande por mí y dile que tenemos una estrella en ciernes.

Los labios de tía Marlene se arrugaron en un ceño.

—Pensé que te unirías a nosotras para la cena.

—Gracias, pero si no te importa, creo que voy a saltármela esta vez. Todas las horas que he estado metiéndole al restaurante realmente me han dejado hecha polvo estos últimos días. —Eso y tratar de hacerle frente a las turbulencias dentro de su corazón.

—Pero, cariño, son días de fiesta. Además, yo sé cuánto le encantaría a Eliza tener a su persona favorita en todo el mundo alardeando sobre su actuación.

La mujer era una jodida profesional engatusando a la gente para que estuviera de acuerdo con sus planes. Hermione suspiró suavemente.

—Está bien, estoy dentro.

—¡Fantástico! —Marlene abrazó fuerte a Hermione, envolviéndola en una nube con olor a gardenia. La potencia fuerte del perfume de su tía aumentó el malestar de Hermione.

—Les seguiré. ¿A dónde quieren ir?

—Bueno, le prometí a Eliza que podía tener uno de esos Shirley Temples que tu camarero Charlie hace especialmente para ella.

Genial. Como si no fuera suficiente ya tener que ver a Draco y Hrary doce horas al día y esquivar sus súplicas para que volviera, ahora tendría que enfrentarlos con la familia observando y pretender que su mundo no estaba girando fuera de control.

—Suena como un plan, entonces. Nos vemos allí en poco tiempo.

Después de darle un beso a su tía, se escabulló del auditorio y se apresuró a cruzar el estacionamiento de la escuela para llegar a su coche. Una vez dentro del frío vehículo, apretó la frente contra el volante y tragó saliva más allá de la miseria que tenía coagulada en su tráquea.

¿Cómo demonios había resultado todo tan mal?

Debería haber sabido que ceder a su deseo de tener a sus dos mejores amigos se volvería en contra de ella. Se suponía que sólo iba a ser una aventura divertida, sexy. Eso lo podía manejar. El amor, en cambio, era algo que no podía permitirse el lujo de regalar. Sólo pensar en ello apretaba la bola de tensión que estaba asentada contra su esternón.

Ella nunca sobreviviría si Harry y Draco decidían que no querían seguir estando con ella. A diferencia de Ron, sabía que no tratarían de salir de la relación engañándola. No, eran demasiado buenos y honorables para eso. Y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía peor. No le darían una salida fácil. No cometerían un acto despreciable que le facilitaría odiarlos al final. No, no harían nada. Ese era el problema. En vez de hacerle daño, se quedarían en una relación que podrían no desear.

Una capa de ácido le quemó la garganta. Era mejor ser práctico sobre eso y terminar las cosas ahora, mientras su amistad aún permanecía. Harry y Draco no veían las cosas de la misma manera que ella, pero cuando volvieran a sus vidas individuales y encontraran las mujeres adecuadas para formar una familia, se darían cuenta de que ese trío no podía haber funcionado.

Trató de impedir que la idea de Harry y Draco casándose con otras mujeres y estableciéndose la molestara. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella quería que fueran felices, que llevaran una vida plena llena de amor en exceso. Los dos lo merecían. Tanto, muchísimo.

Su garganta se constriñó, levantó su cabeza del volante y puso en marcha el coche. Menos de quince minutos más tarde, se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Dockside. Estando a menos de una semana de Navidad, el restaurante estaba trabajando casi a su máxima capacidad.

Bien. Con un poco de esperanza, eso significaría que Harry y Dracoestarían demasiado ocupados para continuar su constante misión para atraerla de vuelta a sus brazos.

Correcto. Como si tuviera alguna posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

Enderezando su espalda, respiró profundamente para calmarse y abrió la puerta de su coche. Logró entrar al restaurante justo cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a girar desde el cielo oscuro. Desenrollando el pañuelo de alrededor de su cuello, examinó la habitación del comedor en busca de alguna señal de su tía y su sobrina. Su corazón se desplomó cuando vio a Draco y Hrary parados junto a la mesa de Marlene y Eliza.

Suficiente.

Se dirigió hacia ellos con pasos lentos. Harry le dijo algo a Eliza antes de ajustar su larga trenza rubia. La joven sonrió hacia él, su sonrisa amplia llena de dientes separados. Los calambres en el pecho Hermione se intensificaron. Harry era tan increíble con los niños, al igual que Draco. Ellos eran idóneos para la paternidad.

¿No veían lo que se estarían perdiendo si continuaban con esta relación de tres ruedas? Ella sería egoísta si los privara de eso.

Draco alzó la vista y la notó. Sus ojos estaban arrugados por la fatiga. Su corazón se retorció, sabiendo con toda probabilidad, que ella era una gran parte de la razón de sus noches de insomnio. Tragó saliva y curvó los dedos contra sus palmas para impedirse acariciar su querido rostro.

—Ahí estás, cariño. —Tía Marlene terminó de sacarse su enorme abrigo antes de tomar asiento. — ¿Podrías decirle a tus hombres que dejen de verse tan hermosos? Eso les da ideas a las mujeres.

_Dímelo __a __mí._ Ella optó por hacer caso omiso de la observación de Marlene, así como la forma en que se había referido a Harry y Darco: como sus hombres. Sí, mejor no permitir que su mente hiciera hincapié en esa idea inútil. En vez de eso, colocó el bolso sobre la mesa y adoptó una expresión suave mientras miraba entre Harry y Draco.

—Estoy sorprendida de verlos aquí. Pensé que no estaban trabajando en el turno de noche.

—No lo hacemos, —respondió Draco, su mirada oscura y penetrante nunca dejó su rostro. —Mis primos dejaron a Severus hace unos minutos. Harry y yo estábamos pensando llevarlo a ver una nueva película de acción.

—¿Severus esta aquí? —Todo lo demás huyó de su mente mientras miraba alrededor de la sala del comedor.

—Está en mi oficina, —dijo Draco. — ¿Quieres saludarlo antes de que nos vayamos?

Ella tragó saliva, la culpabilidad emergiendo por haber forzado a Draco a emitir la pregunta. Antes de las consecuencias de su relación, él nunca habría dudado por una cosa tan simple. Diablos, probablemente habría dado por hecho que ella iría junto con ellos al cine. Odiaba haber causado esa tensión entre ellos.

—Por supuesto.

La tía Marlene levantó la vista de la imagen que Eliza estaba dibujando sobre el mantel de papel.

—¿Por qué no se unen con nosotras primero, ustedes y el tío Severus? Eso, si es que aún no han comido.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Hermione, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca, Harry y Draco aceptaron la oferta de Marlene. Mientras Draco iba a buscar a su tío, Harry se deslizó junto a Hermione. Él la miró fijamente con esos suplicantes ojos de cachorrito, y su estómago se apretó.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto mucho más difícil de lo que ya era?

—¿Cómo estás, Herms?

—B...bien. El desfile fue encantador. Gracias de nuevo por cubrirme hoy. —

Dios, sonaba tan rígida y formal. ¿Sería siempre así de ahora en adelante?

La tristeza que habitaba sobre la cara de Harry era insoportable de presenciar. Con su corazón sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo rasgado en dos, caminó alrededor de él y tomó la silla al lado de Eliza. Unos minutos más tarde, Draco se presentó con el tío Severus. El rostro del anciano se iluminó en cuanto la vio.

Retirando su asiento, se puso de pie y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola, tío. —Aunque no eran parientes de sangre, ella siempre lo había

tratado como tal. Algo que a Severus parecía gustarle. —Es bueno verte.

—Mi terco sobrino insistió en que tenía que salir. —A pesar de la aspereza de su tono, una pizca de agradecimiento acechaba en los ojos de Severusmientras miraba a Draco y le daba una sonrisa vacilante. Debía ser duro, incluso después de todos esos años, que el cáncer le hubiera arrebatado al amor de su vida. No podía imaginar cómo debía ser eso.

Tía Marlene sacó el asiento a su lado.

—Siéntate aquí a mi lado, Severus. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que charlamos.

Como siempre, la persuasión de Marlene no sería rechazada, y Severus cumplió obedientemente. Esto dejó las sillas a cada lado de Hermione sin ocupar.

Pero, por supuesto. El destino no tenía más remedio que intercalarla entre Harry y Draco cuando sus emociones estaban funcionando al mínimo. Ellos se encajaron a su lado, bombardeándola con su cercanía y abrumándola con su encantadora presencia. Luchó para no respirar la vertiginosa masculinidad que exudaban. Intentó no pensar en sus manos y sus bocas haciendo un viaje a través de cada centímetro de su piel.

Un breve silencio descendió sobre la mesa, el único sonido era el rasguño del crayón de Eliza mientras dibujaba una descripción detallada de Santa montado en una bicicleta. Marlene estaba ocupada hurgando en su bolso, de ahí su inusual

mutismo. Finalmente, Severus se aclaró la garganta.

—A Bella le hubiera gustado este lugar.

Incluso sin mirar en la dirección de Draco, sintió su sorpresa. No era como si Severus hablara de su esposa durante las fiestas. Por lo general, era demasiado doloroso para él.

—Ella siempre amó el lago, sabes, —continuó Severus. El temblor en su voz era apenas perceptible. Otra primicia. —Íbamos a utilizar nuestros ahorros de la jubilación para ir en un crucero. Uno de esos viajes mediterráneos de dos semanas.

Era de lo único que podía hablar.

Marlene dejó su bolso a un lado y apretó la mano arrugada de Severus.

—Aún deberías ir en ese crucero. Bella hubiera querido que lo hicieras.

—Sí, ella lo querría. —Los ojos de Severus se llenaron de lágrimas. —Tal vez debería hacerlo. La vida es demasiado corta como para arrepentirnos por cosas que dejamos pasar sólo porque duele demasiado dejar ir el pasado.

Sus palabras se asentaron con un dolor intenso en la boca de su estómago.

Los dedos de Harry y Draco la rozaron debajo de la mesa. Podía oír sus súplicas silenciosas alto y claro.

_Oh __Dios._ Ella no podía hacer esto. Engullendo el remordimiento amargo que obstruía su esófago, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y salió corriendo de la mesa.

Llegó el baño de mujeres mientras los brazos de Harry y Draco la tiraban en su abrazo.

Una desesperación llena de pánico arañó en su interior, y se apartó de ellos.

—Por favor, sólo déjenme ir.

—Hermione, eso es imposible. Estamos en esto a largo plazo, ¿no te das cuenta?

—No me hagan esto. No es justo.

La palma de Draco se deslizo a lo largo de su mejilla.

—¿Sabes lo que no es justo? Huir porque estás demasiado asustada por que te lastimen de nuevo. Severus tiene razón. En algún momento, tienes que dejar ir el pasado, nena.

—¿Por qué no puedes entender que estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos nosotros? Ambos merecen casarse. Tener una familia.

—¿Qué demonios crees que somos los tres? — exigió Draco.

—No es lo mismo.

—Al diablo con eso. Es lo único que me importa. Que le importa a Harry — la convicción en la mirada feroz de Draco trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

Porque sabía que él se estaba engañando a sí mismo, dijo:

—Esta conversación se acabó. Por favor, no lo empeoren. —Antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera detenerla, se precipitó en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Emocionalmente agotada, se dejó caer contra la pared de azulejos y lloró.


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _Jodi Redford _y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

GRACIAS POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS

AlexCullenHale

Alice's Room

arianna alice malfoy p

Avis Medianoche

bella malfoy cullen

Brianda Cullen

CarlaMelina

chavsita

Colmillos

eddysfer

FlorDeFuego

GabySJ

Giambonne

Gred-y-Feorge

Isabella Solorzano

jessy3123

K-Jerusha

Katarii Kullervo

Kimi Alexa Infinity

kirtash96

Lady Etain Engel

littlevampireMajo

LizieRossemary12

Luci125

Lun Black

LylyanneBlack

maicolpotter861027

merylune

MGMalfoy

Misao Koishikawa

Moshina

nicole castillo

Niobe Malfoy

Nuriaa27

olibe

Queen Scarlett

Renova

rowin79

sjrodgers23

StefanyDay20

TheDiariesDarkness

* * *

_**Capítulo Dieciséis**_

Sintiéndose como un zombie lento, Draco pasó la navaja a través de la crema de afeitar que enjabonaba su mandíbula. No se atrevía a encontrarse con su propia mirada. Sin duda, el vacío en ella coincidía con la vacuidad residente en su pecho.

Su vida era una mierda, y no sabía qué diablos hacer para cambiarla. Para hacer que todo volviera a estar bien de nuevo.

No, ignora eso. Sabía lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_ para sentirse entero de nuevo. Pero la única mujer que lo completaba se negaba a renunciar a sus miedos.

Ella había dicho que lo amaba, algo que había soñado escuchar durante toda su maldita vida. Era una revelación agridulce.

Encendió el grifo y enjuagó las últimas trazas de espuma de su cara antes de lavarse en el lavamanos. La tarea era una que hacía inconscientemente, que requería un mínimo de energía de su parte. Afortunadamente, ya que en su interior se sentía completamente muerto.

Se puso los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello redondo. Peinó su pelo. Para el momento que hubo terminado con las formalidades, la cafetera escupió lo último de su ciclo. Se sirvió una taza y bebió un trago, ni siquiera registrando el sabor. El líquido caliente se instaló en su estómago de una manera desagradable. Tiró el resto por el desagüe y tomó las llaves del mostrador. Durante el paseo en el ascensor hasta el nivel principal de su complejo de apartamentos, se quedó mirando fijamente como parpadeaba la bombilla fluorescente sobre su cabeza que el personal de mantenimiento se había olvidado de sustituir.

¿Por qué demonios continuaba viviendo en ese maldito lugar? Ni siquiera le gustaba.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la sugerencia de Harry de que todos ellos se mudaran a su casa. Un dolor renovado le atravesó el corazón. No podía imaginar un futuro que no incluyera a Hermione. Que no incluyera a Harry.

Él nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente solo. Ni siquiera cuando se había escapado cuando era niño, luchando para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Las calles lo habían endurecido, y preparado para la vida, pero nunca lo habrían preparado para esto. Para el resto del mundo, todavía podía parecer el hombre seguro de sí mismo que había luchado por retratar, pero por dentro era un lío sentimental, suspirando por una mujer y una vida que nunca tendría.

Con movimientos apáticos, despejó la fina capa de nieve de los faros de la camioneta antes de conducir hacia el trabajo. La parte afortunada de cambiar a la jornada de la tarde era que el tráfico de la hora punta en la Avenida Jefferson había desaparecido. Incluso esa poca buena suerte no hizo nada para levantarle el ánimo.

Estacionó en su lugar frente al Dockside y apagó el motor. Guardando sus llaves, se abrió paso hacia el interior del restaurante.

Algunos de los clientes habituales en el bar le gritaron sus saludos. Pegando una sonrisa, disparó un saludo con la mano en su dirección y se dirigió a la oficina suya y de Harry. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la silla. La puerta se abrió y él se volvió. Su mirada se cruzó con una sobresaltada Hermione.

—Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta... —Tragando, dejó caer su mirada hacia el suelo. Negándose a mirarlo, corrió hacia el escritorio de Harry.

Él la miró fijamente mientras rebuscaba en la pequeña pila de facturas.

Habían pasado cinco malditos días desde que les había cerrado de golpe la puerta del baño a él y Harry, y los había dejado tambaleándose.

Dios, ella le estaba arrancando su corazón.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo miró, con expresión cautelosa.

—Estoy un poco ocupada ahora. —Hizo un gesto hacia la factura en su mano.

—No fue una petición.

Sus labios se apretaron, pero, sorprendentemente, asintió con la cabeza. Él se concentró en su boca, deseando con todas las fibras de su ser tirarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que entrara en razón. Si estuvieran en otro sitio, lo habría hecho. Pero sabía que estaba pisando en hielo peligroso tal como estaba ahora. Un paso en falso y se rompería justo debajo de él.

Su vida estaba bastante revuelta. No necesitaba hundirse más.

—Te he extrañado, nena.

Su boca tembló.

—Me ves todos los días.

—No es lo mismo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar tan cerca de ti y sentir que estás tan lejos?

—¿Sería más fácil si no lo estuviera?

Su estómago giró, amenazando con devolver el café que había tragado anteriormente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—T...tal vez sería mejor para todos si vendiera mi parte del Dockside.

Se necesitaron dos fieros pasos para llegar a ella. Una vez que lo hizo, la agarró por los hombros, resistiendo la tentación de sacudirla.

—No me vengas con esa mierda estúpida, maldita sea.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No lo mencioné para hacerte enfadar, pero no quiero que esto termine en algo que podría perjudicar a la empresa. No les haría eso.

—No, tú sólo vas a pisotear nuestros malditos corazones, eso es todo.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos.

—Les pedí que no hicieran esto peor de lo que ya era.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, cariño. Tú y Harry, son las dos cosas en este mundo que me han mantenido en marcha. Me han dado una razón para creer que mi vida vale más que una mierda. —Aflojó su agarre en ella, pero el temblor de sus manos no disminuyó. —No puedo recordar un momento que no te amara.

Solía pensar que era imposible sentirme más miserable, sabiendo que no podía decirte lo que estaba dentro de mi corazón. Pero eso no comienza ni a compararse con lo que estoy pasando ahora.

La soltó y movió sus dedos por el pelo.

—Diablos, tal vez tú eres la inteligente. Bloquear cualquier posibilidad de sentir amor y correr en la dirección opuesta. Tal vez si hubiera hecho eso, no estaría muriendo lentamente en mi interior. —A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para controlar su voz, ésta se quebró en la parte final de su declaración. Preocupado por estar a segundos de descontrolarse completamente, se volvió y salió de la oficina justo cuando Harry salía de la bodega cargando rollos de papel de recibos para los registros.

Harry se detuvo, su expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Ella sugirió la venta de su parte del negocio.

La mirada de Harry se giró hacia la puerta de la oficina cerrada.

—¿_Qué_?

Su boca se torció con amargura.

—Mis palabras exactas. Le dije que no hay ninguna maldita manera que estemos de acuerdo con eso.

—Tal vez debería hablar con ella.

—No va a hacer ningún maldito bien, —mordió fuera rotundamente. —

Nunca volverá con nosotros.

Él pensó que las facciones afligidas de Harry eran un espejo de las suyas. Se sentía como el más grande bastardo del mundo matando la última esperanza de Harry, pero era un mal necesario.

Ambos necesitaban enfrentar los hechos. Hermione podría amarlos, pero tenía demasiado miedo para permitirles tener, alguna vez, acceso a su corazón.

Con el dolor apretando su pecho, Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta que Draco había dejado sólo unos segundos antes. Tenía la extraña sensación de que aunque estaba de pie en la oficina de Draco y Harry, bien podría estar en un universo fuera del mundo cómodo que conocía.

Las palabras de Severus resonaron con cruda recriminación dentro de su cabeza._La __vida __es __demasiado __corta __como __para __arrepentirnos __por __cosas __que __dejamos __pasar __sólo __porque __duele __demasiado __dejar __ir __el __pasado._

Oh Dios. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Todo lo que alguna vez había querido estaba fuera de esa puerta. Se había mantenido a sí misma con la fantasía de Draco y Harry durante el momento más difícil en su vida, ¿y ahora estaba demasiado asustada para ir detrás de lo que era real?

Draco tenía razón._Era_ una cobarde. La vergüenza terrible de eso se asentó como una piedra en su estómago.

Ellos habían estado ahí para ella. Siempre. Ella los estaba lastimando de una forma que era peor que la traición que había sufrido con Ron.

Su corazón se apretó y las lágrimas corrieron descontroladas por sus mejillas. Si había una cosa de la que se había dado cuenta, era que huir no hacía ningún maldito bien. Estos últimos días apenas sobreviviendo le habían demostrado aquel error.

_Entonces,__¿qué __diablos __estás __esperando,__idiota?_

Un sollozo desesperado hipó en su garganta, y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Esos seis pasos se sintieron como los más largos de su vida. Giró el picaporte, golpeándose la cadera en su prisa por abrir la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso de la explosión de dolor, se tambaleó hacia la zona del bar, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Vio a Draco y Harry en la caja registradora instalando las cinta de recibo para Charlie. Aparte de ellos cuatro y el puñado de clientes situados en el bar y los puestos vecinos, la habitación estaba relativamente vacía. Elvis estaba cantando algo acerca de una Navidad azul en los altavoces del restaurante. Qué apropiado.

Se aclaró la garganta, rogando que pudiera hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Debía haber funcionado, porque todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, incluyendo los de Draco y los de Harry. Sus rostros se veían demacrados. Resignados.

Ella les había hecho eso. Era hora de hacer bien las cosas.

—Te equivocas. No es mejor bloquearse para no sentir amor. — Dio un paso hacia adelante, con las rodillas temblorosas. —Estoy cansada de tener miedo.

Draco la miró fijamente, una fracción de las nubes oscuras se despejó en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, y luego la expulsó lentamente.

—Que yo los amo chicos, y quiero que nuestra relación funcione.

La mandíbula de Severus cayó abierta y los susurros de algunos de los comensales cercanos surgieron con especulaciones. Ah, sí, iban a tener un día de campo con esto. Oh bueno. Podría también hacerlo extra jugoso para ellos.

—Mi casa es demasiado pequeña para los tres. Sería mejor mudarse a la de Harry. —Una punzada de incertidumbre la atravesó. —Eso es si es que la oferta sigue en pie.

Harry y Draco prácticamente saltaron sobre la barra en su prisa por llegar donde ella. Harry la alcanzó primero. La giró entre sus brazos y le dio un beso hambriento que aclaró bastante las dudas de cualquier persona con respecto a la dirección que se balanceaba su relación. Harry se apartó, su expresión llena de alegría.

—Aún está definitivamente en pie. De hecho, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar tus maletas ahora mismo.

Ella rió y sorbió.

—Podemos esperar hasta mañana. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Draco ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos destellando con una tierna fiereza.

—¿Lo prometes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él se inclinó, rozando suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

—Vamos a hacer que esto funcione. Somos los tres _amigos_. Juntos, podemos conquistar cualquier cosa. —Su voz sostenía una convicción innegable.

—Los amo a ambos. Muchísimo. —Ella acarició las caras de Draco a Harry, la emoción dentro de su pecho ya no la aterrorizaba sino que la liberaba.

—Oír eso es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podrías haberme dado, nena.

—A mi también, Herms.

Ella les dio a ambos una sonrisa esperanzada.

—¿Esto quiere decir que estoy salvada de tener que cantar karaoke desnuda?

Harry y Draco se miraron entre ellos, con expresiones pensativas. Después de un debate silencioso, ambos presionaron sus bocas contra sus orejas y susurraron:

—Ni lo pienses.

Ella fingió un suspiro. En realidad, no podía quejarse. Cuando se trataba de ayudar a una chica a tachar elementos de su lista traviesa y enseñarle a amar de nuevo, sus chicos habían sido más que serviciales. Además, tenía toda la intención de asegurarse que realizaran su propio karaoke desnudo.

Hey, lo justo era lo justo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA ADAPTACION**_

merylune

SALESIA

KEI 


End file.
